Son secret est le notre
by LilithDaemon
Summary: "Salut les boloss" Belle entrée en matière pour l'inconnue aux cheveux rouges. La génération des miracles ne l'attendait pas, et pourtant elle était arrivée comme une bombe dans leurs vies. Un talent certain, des liens créant une belle amitié, mais un secret qui les mettrait tous en danger. N'avaient-ils pas signé pour ça? Non, mais ils n'avaient plus vraiment le choix à présent.
1. Prologue: L'arrivée

**Disclaimer: Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas et c'est bien dommage.**

 **Ceci est ma première fanfic, je vous demande (Pour mes futurs peut-être lecteurs) de ne pas me frapper si c'est mauvais :( il risque d'y avoir de la romance mais ce n'est pas encore sûr. Le raiting est M pour les parties sexuelles (S'il y en a mais je pense que oui) mais aussi pour les parties d'une certaine violence. Je préviens, l'histoire va être triste (sortez vos mouchoirs lel) dans certains moments.**

 **Je réécris cette fanfic au fur et à mesure, car je trouve qu'elle pourrait être plus travaillée… Donc si il y a des différences entre les chapitres niveau écriture… C'est normal!**

 **Sur ce, bonne lecture chères personnes vivant sur la terre ou autres (J'vous accepte tous).**

 _pensées des personnages ou mots en Anglais._

* * *

Prologue :

La basket, un sport excitant, énervant parfois, rempli d'adversité et de talent de toute les sortes. C'est d'ailleurs pour cela qu'il était si excitant!

La sonnerie résonna dans toute l'école, signalant la fin des cours. La nouvelle étudiante à Teiko marcha tranquillement dans les couloirs de l'établissement, en silence. Après avoir regardé la carte du campus, elle se dirigea vers le gymnase, un sourire aux lèvres.

Quelques minutes plus tard, elle fut devant deux grandes portes métalliques. Bien sûre, elle s'était perdue plus ou moins à chaque couloir et porte. Même si elle ne se l'avouerait jamais à cause de son égo surdimensionné, son sens de l'orientation était comparable à celui d'un aveugle, sourd et paraplégique. Même pire encore, car elle, elle avait la chance d'avoir tous ses sens.

La jeune femme ouvrit discrètement la porte qui grinça évidemment et se faufila à l'intérieur sans se faire voir. Après un moment d'observation plus ou moins bref, elle avança un peu sur le terrain, un sourire semi hautain collé sur la bouche.

« Salut bande de boloss. »

La génération miracle regardait l'intruse dans leur gymnase avec un œil surpris, perplexe et un peu décontenancé. La jeune femme, devant ce silence effrayant, continua.

« J'suis venue vous dire que votre façon de penser est limitée, en fait. » dit-elle, confiante, peut-être trop.

Les regards changèrent, passant vers l'indignement. Dans tous les cerveaux, c'était plutôt des « mais c'est qui celle-là? » qui se criait.

Un jeune homme aux cheveux bleus et à la peau basanée s'avança vers l'inconnue en la pointant du doigt assez méchamment. Celle-ci haussa un sourcil en regardant le doigt.

« T'es qui toi? » Cria presque le bleu.

« Moi? » La jeune femme se pointa du doigt elle-même en esquissant un rictus trop semblable à celui de leur capitaine.

Au premier abord, le bleu cru voir le joueur à l'Emperor Eye devant lui. Une jeune femme aux cheveux rouge sang, un œil gauche aussi rouge que ses cheveux avec une pupille de félin plus ou moins étrange et l'autre… profondément noir et sans fond. Ses expressions faciales étaient beaucoup trop semblables à celles du joueur numéro 4 de Teiko. Puis, comme lui, elle avait des yeux hétérochromes.

« Attends, est-ce que tu t'appelles Akashi? » Demanda l'étudiant devant elle, changeant de ton.

« Ou bien tu es un parent d'Akashicchi? » surenchérit une tête blonde apparaissant de nulle part.

« Peut-être qu'Aka-chin a oublié de nous dire qu'il avait une sœur. » Lâcha un géant mauve, la bouche pleine.

La jeune femme fut un peu déçue, ou perplexe, ou elle ne savait pas réellement. Qui était cet Akashi au juste? Elle savait qu'elle faisait face aux joueurs de la génération miracle, mais elle ne connaissait pas leurs noms. Elle n'avait pas pris le temps de les lire… Peut-être aurait-elle dû. En fait, c'était surtout car leurs noms étaient japonais et elle ne l'était pas… les noms japonais étaient compliqués.

« C'est qui? » Demanda-t-elle, haussant l'autre sourcil.

« Qui, qui? » demanda le blond.

« Qui est Akashi _God Damn_. » son accent anglais ressortis sous l'exaspération.

Un ange passa, blanc, brillant, se nommant Abiguaël. Les joueurs se regardaient entre eux avec cette même expression. Une expression qui voulait dire : « Attendez, elle ne le connait pas? » En même temps, on parlait du capitaine taré de la génération miracle et d'une des plus puissantes familles au Japon.

Là, quelque chose tilta dans l'esprit du shooter génie aux lunettes, le cerveau de l'équipe avec le dit capitaine psychopathe.

« Tu es américaine n'est-ce pas? » demanda-t-il en redressant les lunettes sur son nez.

« _Good job Sherlock._ _Yes i am. »_ répondit-elle, assez sarcastique.

« Que viens-tu faire ici alors? »

La jeune femme se grata la nuque avant de regarder chacun d'entre eux et s'arrêta sur un petit aux cheveux turquoise. Quoi que, un petit plus grand qu'elle.

« Je venais juste voir à quoi ressemblait cette _incroyable_ équipe. » tout le monde avait noté cette pointe de sarcasme dans sa phrase.

« Tu nous connais mais tu ne connais pas Akashi? » L'adolescent réajusta ses lunettes d'un coup de doigt expert une nouvelle fois.

« Mh. »

Elle s'avança vers eux et s'arrêta devant un ballon de basket sur le parquet. La jeune femme se pencha vers le bas et frappa un coup sec sur la balle posée au sol de sa main pour la faire rebondir et commencer à dribbler avec de manière lâche.

« Akashi-kun est notre capitaine. Mais il n'est pas là pour le moment. »

« J'avais remarqué. D'ailleurs toi, tu es incroyable sur un parquet. Je trouve tes passes vraiment efficaces. » sourit-elle, les yeux rivés sur le joueur fantôme.

Là encore, un ange passa, ce fut Emmanuel ce coup-ci, il allait rejoindre son poto de tout à l'heure. Les questions fusèrent dans les esprits de la génération miracle. Le vert fronça les sourcils. _Elle a remarqué Kuroko depuis le début et elle l'a aussi remarqué sur le parquet parmi nous… Mais qui est-elle?_

Le blond s'avança vers elle et pris d'une pulsion soudaine, se jeta sur le ballon. Ce fut de la provocation pure et dure, ce que l'intruse trouva agaçant. La jeune femme lança la balle orange en l'air en direction du panier à ce même moment, empêchant le blond de s'en emparer. Son lancer était affreusement laid, elle n'était même pas dans une bonne orientation ou position.

 _Ça rentrera jamais, i'm so stupid. J'devrais réfléchir avant d'agir._ Se dit-elle en grimaçant légèrement.

« Ça rentrera jam- » la phrase resta en suspend lorsque le ballon rentra directement dans l'arceau et le blond se mit à ronchonner.

La jeune femme réprimanda un saut de joie et afficha une expression confiante, comme si de rien était.

« Comme prévu, sans aucun doute, ça allait rentrer. » Elle essayait de se convaincre, encore plus que les autres.

L'inconnue regarda les joueurs de qualité, un sourire hautain au visage, son ego ayant pris de l'ampleur, ce qui était une mauvaise nouvelle en soit.

« À vrai dire, je viens d'arriver au Japon. Je suis inscrite dans ce collège et j'aimerais entrer dans le club de basket. » affirma la jeune femme, haussant les épaules.

« Tu es une fille. » Rit le bleu, la regardant de haut.

La rouge frissonna, se tourna doucement vers le joueur et s'avança lentement. Le regard qu'elle lui offrait était bien plus dur et plus sérieux. Là, il venait de toucher un point sensible.

« Et? un pénis ou pas, la seule chose qui change c'est que je ne marche pas en canard. Peu importe le sexe, c'est le talent qui prime. Je gagne, j'ai raison. J'ai du talent, je gagne. Point. » railla-t-elle.

« Putain, on dirait Akashicchi en fille. »

La jeune femme posa un doigt sur le torse du bleu devant elle, appuyant petit à petit, le regard toujours sombre.

« Je ne perds pas. En Amérique, je jouais avec des hommes et personne ne s'en plaignait. » sa phrase sortant presque comme un grognement.

« T'es sûre que tu ne t'appelles pas Akashi? » Demanda l'as avec hésitation.

« Bien sûr que non, Daiki. » répondit une voix grave, rauque et sexy. Bah oui, la rouge la trouvait sexy, un problème? Non.

Les têtes se tournèrent vers la voix glaciale du nouveau arrivant. Le bleu se figea sur place en reculant de quelque pas, l'air un peu coupable. La rouge, elle, se retourna en gardant son rictus du début, un peu provocante. Ils s'affrontèrent tous deux du regard un moment, s'examinant, se jaugeant en silence. L'un comme l'autre ne détourna pas le regard. Ils voulaient chacun prendre le dessus sur l'autre, comme deux têtes de cochons.

Ne quittant pas l'adolescente du regard, il ouvrit la bouche.

« Elle s'appelle Lilith Daemon, américaine et nouvelle au club de basket. »

« Q-Quoi? Elle? Une fille? Mais Akashicchi, c'est une fille. »

Le rouge soupira lacement au commentaire du blond qui ne l'étonnait même pas. Il n'abandonna cependant pas sa joute visuelle, voulant encore gagner.

« J'avais remarqué, Ryouta. » murmura-t-il, agacé.

Et là, la jeune femme, enfin ennuyée, détourna les yeux. Elle aimait mieux se dire que c'était par ennuie que par défaite qu'elle avait détourné son regard… Mais Akashi avait vaincu. Frustrée et lassée, celle-ci avança vers la sortie du gymnase en bougonnant un peu. Elle fut retenue par un capitaine hautain avec un rictus malsain collé aux lèvres et qui paraissait satisfait. _J'vais lui faire bouffer sa satisfaction à ce p'tiot._

« Lilith, tu restes ici. Nous allons faire les présentations. Ensuite, tu iras te changer et tu participeras à l'entrainement. » dit-il fermement.

« Nan. »

L'air ambiant se fit lourd, silencieux et peut-être même pollué. La tension augmenta d'un cran si ce n'est pas de 10, ou 10,5. Les joueurs en face se figèrent soudainement, extrêmement mal à l'aise.

« Pardon? » La voix froide et colérique résonna dans le gymnase.

« J'ai dit : non. »

Une paire de ciseau trancha l'air et atterrit dans un mur plus loin. Lilith avait tout juste eu le temps de l'esquiver mais il l'avait quand même effleuré. Elle serra les dents mais tenta tout de même de paraître sereine. Ce n'était pas un nain rouge qui allait l'effrayer. N'empêche, un ciseau c'était assez dangereux.

« C'est moi qui décide ici. Tu es là parce que je l'ai décidé. Maintenant, tu m'obéis et tu fais ce que je t'ai dit. »

Elle haussa les épaules et se retourna vers les autres, la mâchoire crispée de frustration sous sa défaite. La rouge rageait intérieurement, mais tentait d'être plutôt indifférente de l'extérieure. Elle n'aimait pas du tout ce vers de terre au cheveux couleur Barbie et aux yeux de princesse. Elle pouffa d'ailleurs à la comparaison. _Shit i'm so funny._ Le rouge la regarda du coin de l'œil comme s'il savait ce qu'elle se disait. Elle déglutit, puis il donna son signal pour les présentations.

« Je suis Midorima Shintaro. »

« Aomine Daiki. »

« Kise Ryouta! Enchanté euh… Daemoncchi. »

« Murasakibara Atsushi. J'aime le chocolat et les chips. »

« Kuroko Tetsuya, enchanté Daemon-kun. »

« Akashi Seijuro. Ton nouveau capitaine, tu l'avais sûrement deviné. » La fin de sa phrase sonnait sarcastique, ce qui la fit tiquer.

La jeune femme haussa un sourcil, un sourire supérieur aux lèvres. Même si la façade paraissait hautaine, à l'intérieure, elle avait envie de couiller le rouge. Elle savait, sans vraiment s'étonner, que sa relation avec son capitaine sera assez compliquée et tendue.

« _Fine._ _Nice to meet you, all. »_

* * *

 **Les chapitres seront plus longs, ne vous inquiétez pas! Le prologue est juste plus court que le reste, car il sert d'introduction. En tous les cas, j'espère que cela vous a plu et que vous aimerez le reste! Désolé pour les fautes d'ailleurs, ça m'arrive d'en faire…**

 **Dites-moi ce que vous en penser, et à la prochaine!**


	2. Chapitre 1: Ou comment détester la vie

**Salut, salut. Voici le premier chapitre. La publication va se faire assez régulièrement (logiquement), j'vais essayer. J'espère que cela va vous plaire! Sur ce, bonne lecture!**

 **Je réécris actuellement l'histoire, donc certaines choses changent! Pas de panique, seulement quelques détails etc.**

* * *

Le groupe de 8 personnes marchèrent ensembles, la rose se tenant toujours autant coller à Kuroko qui débattait avec Midorima. Kise semblait encore un choix se chamailler avec l'as, celui-ci bousculant la rouge qui râla en le poussant en retour. Murasakibara mangeait comme d'habitude, alors qu'Akashi marchait à l'avant du groupe, silencieux.

Maintenant que Lilith s'était bien intégrée, elle était un membre du groupe à part entière. Mais, bien évidemment, au même titre que la rose, elle fut la fille du groupe, l'espèce de protégée. Pas que Momoi soit à part, mais étant donné que la rouge portait le numéro 2 de Teiko, ils étaient tous très protecteur envers elle et son caractère de poubelle. Alors que Aomine la bouscula une énième fois, celle-ci se retourna en grognant.

« Ahomine, t'es chiant là. »

« C'est toi qu'est chiante. » répondit-il, moqueur.

Elle soupira, roulant ses yeux, alors que leur capitaine râlait silencieusement. Il leur demanda d'être silencieux et de cesser de crier, ce que Lilith prit comme une opportunité. La jeune femme s'avança vers lui silencieusement sous les yeux de l'as qui s'empêchait de rire. Elle inspira, pour ensuite hurler dans l'oreille du rouge qui se jeta à moitié sur le côté, une main sur son oreille droite qui bourdonnait. Il la regarda comme s'il allait la tuer, celle-ci fuyant pour aller se cacher derrière Midorima qui lui grogna de ne pas se servir de lui comme bouclier. Kuroko rit, avant de voir l'expression meurtrière de son capitaine qui n'attendait qu'une chose : anéantir la rouge.

« Lilith, viens ici. »

La nommée resta cachée, ne voulant pas du tout se faire tuer alors que l'as de l'équipe était éclaté de rire, Kise l'accompagnant. Akashi se déplaça, allant attraper Lilith par le col. Il approcha sa bouche dangereusement vers ce qui permettait à la rouge d'entendre, celle-ci fermant les yeux sous la peur. Surprenant l'assemblée, mais pas trop non plus, le rouge lui mordit l'oreille, assez fort pour la faire souffrir vu l'espèce de bruit qu'elle avait fait. Il s'en alla ensuite comme si de rien était, retournant à l'avant. La jeune femme mit une main sur l'endroit douloureux, regardant Aomine qui riait encore plus de cette punition bizarre du rouge. Le groupe continua son chemin, recommençant à se chamailler, Lilith osant de temps en temps provoquer son capitaine, même si les menaces du rouge devenaient de plus en plus dangereuses.

* * *

Cela faisait maintenant 6 mois qu'elle était arrivée dans l'équipe de Teiko et qu'elle avait de nouveaux amis. Avec le temps, le groupe était devenu assez soudé, s'entendant tous assez bien malgré la différence de caractère de chacun.

Lilith était devenue depuis un moment maintenant titulaire, ils avaient tous reconnu son talent à force. Mais quelque chose clochait, il y avait un truc qui était légèrement différent. Akashi se posait constamment la même question, comparé aux autres, son talent n'avait toujours pas explosé… ou du moins, pas aussi clairement que les capacités de chacun qui commençaient à devenir conséquents. Certes, elle était très bonne au basket mais quelque chose manquait. Elle a même remplacé Kise en tant que maillon faible de l'équipe. La rouge avait sa place en tant que titulaire mais elle restait la plus faible des 7. En fait, l'adolescente ne se démarquait pas. Le fait d'être une fille change aussi la chose, malgré tout ce que l'on peut dire, une fille restera moins forte qu'un homme au niveau physique.

Elle était agile et rapide, mais pas autant qu'Aomine.

Elle apprenait vite et copiait quelques techniques, mais pas autant que Kise.

Elle shootait très bien et même jusqu'à la ligne médiane, mais pas autant que Midorima.

Elle sautait haut pour sa taille et défendait bien, mais pas autant que Murasakibara.

Elle faisait de belles passes, mais pas autant que kuroko.

Elle menait bien et elle était talentueuse en dribble, mais pas autant qu'Akashi.

La joueuse était beaucoup trop polyvalente. Elle n'avait pas de talent particulier, elle faisait de tout mais moins bien. L'adolescente n'était pas différente comme les autres, elle n'avait pas quelque chose bien à elle.

Pourtant, Akashi avait un genre de pressentiment là-dessus, on dirait qu'il savait qu'elle avait quelque chose. Et puis, il avait toujours raison de toute manière. De plus, il y avait des choses chez elle qui l'intriguait. La joueuse avait dans son œil rouge une pupille d'une forme verticale, comme un reptile, mais l'autre était complètement vide, on ne voyait aucune pupille à cause de son iris de couleur noir. Quelque chose lui disait que son talent pourrait arriver ici. Il prenait surtout exemple sur ses yeux à lui, avec son Emperor Eyes. Se pourrait-il que son talent vienne de là?

Sauf que pendant 6 mois, rien ne l'avait marqué sur ces yeux. À part Kuroko, tout le monde la battait en un contre un. D'ailleurs, sa première défaite fut mémorable. Mais malgré le fait qu'elle soit le maillon faible, elle garde un petit air hautain et son expression reste supérieure aux autres comme une barrière infranchissable. Elle forçait le respect des autres joueurs grâce à son caractère, plus que son jeu. Mais moins qu'Akashi, bien évidemment. Elle devenait beaucoup plus souple et abordable devant certaines choses ou certaines personnes. Malgré son caractère bien trempé et semblable à celui du capitaine aux cheveux rouges, contrairement à lui, elle était plus ouverte et plus amitieuse. L'équipe l'avait accepté en tant que joueuse et amie. Tout le monde l'aimait même si personne ne le disait, car sa personnalité était intéressante une fois la façade tombée, ils l'avaient tous bien remarqué.

Plongé dans ses pensées depuis déjà un moment, le rouge se figea de surprise - malgré lui - lorsqu'un cri fissura l'air. Il tourna la tête vers la source de se bruit frustrant et fronça les sourcils quand il vit la scène se dérouler sous ses yeux.

Lilith se tenait à genoux au milieu du terrain, les mains sur les yeux et la tête baissée. Elle criait encore à s'en déchirer la gorge. La douleur semblait horrible et insoutenable en la voyant comme ça. Le choc passé, Kise s'approcha d'elle, suivit des autres.

« Lilicchi! Lilicchi! » l'appela-t-il comme si elle allait répondre.

La rouge n'entendait plus rien. C'était si sombre autour d'elle, comme si elle ne pouvait plus rien voir. Elle n'aimait pas ça, mais alors vraiment pas. Ses yeux la faisaient souffrir, la douleur était si forte qu'elle en trembla de tout son corps. L'adolescente sentit un liquide visqueux couler le long de ses joues et cela ne la rassura pas plus. Si elle pouvait mettre un mot sur ce qu'elle ressentait, c'était feu. Oui, c'était ça qu'elle ressentait. La douleur ressemblait à celle d'un feu qui lui brulait les yeux. C'est exactement comme ça qu'elle voyait sa douleur en ce moment même. Un feu lui brulant les yeux, elle voulut se les arracher.

Kuroko posa une main sur son épaule et tenta de la résonner, ne comprenant pas plus que les autres pourquoi elle criait comme ça.

« Lili-kun? Reprends toi Lili-kun. » souffla-t-il, voyant qu'elle ne répondait pas.

La jeune femme tenta de se relever pour se sentir mieux, mais elle retomba à genoux bien vite, s'écrasant contre le parquet. Sa voix s'était cassée à force de crier, sa gorge la faisait souffrir en plus de ses yeux. Elle tenta de se relever encore une fois mais retomba, elle fut rattrapée à temps par des bras puissants, l'évitant de s'étaler au sol. Akashi l'avait rattrapé juste à temps. Il la soutenait fermement pour éviter qu'elle rechute une autre fois, la regardant les sourcils froncés. Lilith mit une main sur le bras de son capitaine, une main rouge. Il regarda la trace vermeille sur son bras, écarquillant un peu les yeux.

« Lilith, ça suffit maintenant. » dit-il, même s'il se doutait qu'elle ne pouvait pas réellement l'entendre.

La jeune femme, épuisée, tenta de se calmer. La douleur ne partait pas, elle voulait que tout s'arrête, ne comprenant pas. Ses mains tombèrent de ses yeux et pendirent lâchement dans le vide. Des gouttes de sang tombèrent sur le terrain humide de sueur. Le rouge commençant à s'inquiéter de plus en plus en voyant le sang couler du visage de sa joueuse. Sa conscience s'enfuyait de plus en plus loin, se sentant plus calme, mais aussi moins consciente de son environnement. Tout finit par se brouiller, alors qu'elle tombait, inconsciente, dans les bras de son capitaine qui ne sut pas trop quoi faire.

« Ses yeux… Akashi, ses yeux sont… Je veux dire… » Aomine, troublé par l'événement tenta désespérément de dire quelque chose, qui se résultat par un phrase incompréhensible.

Car après tout, ils virent tous la même chose. Peu importe ce que c'était pour chacun d'eux, mais sur les joues de la joueuse numéro 2, on voyait bel et bien des traces écarlates. Pour eux, ce fut comme si elle avait pleuré du sang… mais quel genre de maladie faisait pleurer du sang?

« Je vais la conduire à l'infirmerie, continuez l'entrainement. » affirma le rouge, fermement.

* * *

L'adolescente se réveilla dans un lit inconfortable, elle tenta d'ouvrir les yeux mais n'y arriva pas réellement, ce qui la fit un peu s'inquiéter. En réalité, elle ne voyait rien. La rouge se redressa, paniquée de ne pas pouvoir ouvrir les yeux et de surtout, rien voir. Elle cessa de respirer un moment lorsqu'elle entendit des voix au loin, de l'autre côté des rideaux l'entourant. Ne comprenant pas réellement ni où elle était, ni à qui appartenait ces voix, elle ne fit que se taire pour écouter.

Deux hommes semblaient discuter, juste à côté d'elle.

« Oui… C'est, comment dire… Spécial. »

« Plus que spécial, je dirais impossible. Lorsque j'ai vu ses yeux ouverts, j'ai été effrayé. C'est déjà peu commun d'avoir des yeux de différentes couleurs mais elle… L'iris de son œil rouge semblait saigner... Mais le pire, c'est son œil droit… Il est noir. Au début, il était d'un noir complet, puis sa pupille a changé de couleur. Elle est devenue doré avec la même forme féline de l'autre œil. Et puis… Il y avait ce symbole rouge qui brillait dans son iris… Je ne pourrais même pas le décrire. On aurait dit une sorte d'étoile. Je ne sais pas trop. Nous avons fait de nombreux scan et les résultats devraient arriver sous peu. Le seul problème, c'est que le diagnostic est quand même tombé. Elle est devenue aveugle. »

Sa respiration se coupa. C'était pour cela la douleur? C'était pour cela le bandeau lui couvrant les yeux? Elle était devenue… Aveugle? Une boule se forma dans sa gorge. Quoi de plus normal, suite à ce qu'elle avait senti dans ses yeux… Le bandeau devenait humide au fur et à mesure des minutes. Sans pouvoir réellement les retenir, les pleurs coulèrent silencieusement. Elle contracta sa mâchoire et se mordit les lèvres pour ne pas crier, ou ne faire qu'un seul son. Sa vie venait de complètement basculer, comment jouer au basket sans la vue? Si elle n'avait même pas le droit de jouer à son sport favoris, qu,avait-elle le droit de faire? Pourquoi c'était lorsque sa vie allait mieux, qu'il fallait que cette merde lui tombe dessus! La rouge fut prise de spasmes sous ses pleurs incessants qui l'énervaient. Elle ne voulait pas ça, elle ne l'avait jamais voulu. En même temps, qui voudrait être aveugle? Pourquoi tout lui tombait dessus? Ses parents, ses anciens amis, son ancienne vie… Tout semblait aller mieux depuis son arrivée au Japon. Elle avait recommencé à zéro avec de nouveaux amis, une nouvelle équipe et un nouveau futur. La jeune fille avait réussi à mettre son passé de côté. Mais sa malchance l'avait rattrapée. Quand tout va bien, la chute est encore plus violente lorsqu'elle arrive, surtout comme ça.

Ses larmes lui brulèrent la peau, elle voulait crier sa douleur et sa frustration, mais aussi sa colère d'être dans son état. S'il y avait un dieu dans cet univers, bah qu'il aille se faire foutre. Pourquoi ne pouvait-elle pas vivre comme quelqu'un d'humainement normal, comme tout le monde, hein?

Elle entendit les rideaux bouger et une présence entra dans la pièce, la faisant froncés les sourcils. L'adolescente entendit le soupir du médecin proche d'elle. La tête baissée, les larmes coulant sur le visage de sa patiente et les lèvres meurtries de celle-ci ne fit plus aucun doute pour le docteur. La rouge avait tout entendu.

« Ah… J'aurais préféré que tu ne l'ailles pas entendu. C'est ma faute. Je suis désolé. »

« Pft. De toute façon, entendu ou pas, c'est la même chose. » Le dernier mot fut étouffé dans un sanglot, ou peut-être dans un gémissement de colère.

« Je ne voulais pas que tu l'apprennes comme cela, Lilith-kun. Je n'ai pas trouvé de famille à prévenir… Alors, veux-tu le faire? Quand tu iras mieux, bien sûr. »

La jeune femme ne releva pas la tête, soupirant simplement. Sa voix tremblait, elle le savait et cela la fit encore plus vouloir se frapper pour être si faible.

« Je n'ai pas de famille. » répondit-elle sèchement.

Le silence prit le dessus à ce moment-ci. Le docteur fut pris de pitié pour la jeune adolescente qui venait de devenir aveugle. Malgré tout, elle semblait bien plus en colère que triste, ce qui le surpris.

« Écoute, tu es aveugle selon le diagnostic, mais nous ne savons pas les détails. Les scans vont nous confirmer ton état. Selon les résultats, nous allons pouvoir te donner les directives à suivre. Avec de la chance, ta vue pourrait revenir. Mais je ne veux pas que tu te fasses de faux espoirs. » répondit-il, se voulant rassurant.

« Comment suis-je arrivée ici? » demanda-t-elle, sa question n'ayant aucun rapport.

« Une infirmière de ton école t'as apporté en ambulance à cet hôpital, voyant qu'elle ne pouvait rien faire. »

Lilith hocha la tête, tout cela paraissant bien logique. Ce qui lui paraissait logique aussi, c'était que le basket, c'était terminé pour elle. Ses nouveaux amis la délaisseraient comme les anciens, ils la trahiront de la même manière. Ils ne viendront sûrement même pas la voir. À quoi bon? Ce n'est qu'une coéquipière maintenant inutile, un maillon faible maintenant aveugle. Elle se disait cela surtout pour se convaincre que c'était normal de se faire délaisser, ayant plus peur de se faire souffrir en ayant de l'espoir. Si elle croyait au pire, et bien elle ne pouvait pas être déçue.

« Tu devrais te reposer. Les heures de visite sont terminées pour l'instant, personne ne viendra ce soir. »

La jeune femme eu un faux sourire, tentant encore de se convaincre, à croire qu'elle aimait se faire souffrir.

« Personne ne viendra demain non plus. » murmura-t-elle.

Elle mit ses bras sur ses genoux remontés contre elle et plaça sa tête entre eux, soupirant une énième fois de rage. Elle voulait présentement disparaître, s'enfuir ou dormir pour oublier. Le médecin se sentant de trop, voulait partir, mais il ne voulait pas laisser cette jeune fille seule à elle-même. Elle devait bien avoir quelqu'un, non?

« S'il te plait, donne-moi un numéro à appeler, une grand-mère? Une tante? »

« Je vis seule. Ils sont tous en Amérique. »

« Il n'y a pas de frais interurbain depuis la clinique tu sais, je peux appeler là-bas. »

Elle enfonça encore plus sa tête dans ses bras, serrant les dents pour ne pas faire de bruit. La jeune femme s'empêchait surtout de l'insulter en lui criant qu'il ne comprenait rien.

« Docteur. Il n'y a personne. Je n'ai personne. » La phrase fut comme un murmure, s'empêchant de lui crier un « vas te faire foutre ».

La rouge sentit un autre poids sur le lit et une main vint se poser sur sa tête. Surprise, elle sursauta, ne s'attendant pas à ce geste.

« Il y a toujours quelqu'un pour nous, toujours quelqu'un qui nous chérit même loin. Personne n'est seule, ma belle. Chaque homme, femme, enfant a un être qui lui est chère et est aussi un être cher pour quelqu'un. Tu n'es certainement pas aussi seule que tu le penses. »

Elle ne répondit rien, il ne savait pas. Certaines personnes dans ce monde était seule, c'était une évidence. C'est comme cela qu'elle c'était forgée un caractère, une barrière contre les choses réelles et dures de la vie. C'était pour cela qu'elle voulait être la meilleure, aussi. Pour être accepté, être vu par les autres… Pour être quelqu'un. Mais comment être vu, maintenant? Comment être admiré? Elle s'était entrainée si dure pour en arriver à ce niveau. Ce niveau qui ne lui servirait plus à rien d'ailleurs. Pourquoi cela lui arrivait maintenant?

Le médecin retira sa main et se releva. Il jeta un coup d'œil à la jeune fille et partit. La porte claqua peu de temps après. La jeune femme s'en rendit compte. La pièce était silencieuse mis à part les « bip » constant des appareils médicaux à ses côtés, qu'elle trouva très chiant sur le coup.

Elle se permit d'évacuer juste pour cette fois, parce que sinon, Lilith sentait qu'elle allait exploser. Il fallait juste qu'elle cri sa douleur et sa rage juste une seconde. Relâcher la pression un petit moment, pour éviter d'exploser et de vouloir tout casser. Alors c'est ce qu'elle fit, évidemment. La rouge hurla un bref moment, laissant les larmes couler à travers son bandeau.

Des infirmières passant devant la chambre s'arrêtèrent à l'entente du cris. Elle se regardèrent, touchèrent la poignée, hésitèrent et repartirent. Les femmes en blouse blanche savaient que lorsqu'un patient était dans cet état, il ne fallait pas le déranger. Cela les démoralisait à chaque fois un peu plus. Entendre ce genre de cris et de pleurs douloureux ou enragés dans ce cas-ci, rendait ce travail presque insupportable.

La jeune adolescente s'endormit finalement, épuisée par sa journée, par ses émotions et par ce monde qui la faisait chier.

* * *

Le lendemain, elle fut réveillée par une infirmière. La rouge serra les dents, se rappelant qu'elle ne voyait plus rien lorsqu'elle essayait d'ouvrir les yeux.

« Je t'ai apporté de la nourriture. Je vais aussi t'aider à te nourrir. Au début, cela est difficile seule. »

« Non. C'est bon. »

« Mais- » La rouge lui coupa la parole.

« J'ai dit, C'est bon. »

La femme posa le plateau sur la table à côté et se recula. Elle voyait bien que la rouge ne céderait pas, et ne voulait pas forcer. L'égo de Lilith faisait plus de 10 mètres parfois.

« Le docteur va venir faire des tests dans 10 minutes. »

L'adolescente ne répondit rien et sur ce silence, l'infirmière partit. De toute façon, la rouge n'avait pas faim du tout. La nausée avait pris le dessus sur son envie d'avaler quelque chose. La douleur semblait moins présente, le coup étant passé.

10 minutes plus tard, la porte s'ouvrit. Quelqu'un tira les rideaux et s'approcha lentement. Elle fit semblant de dormir pour que le docteur s'en aille. Elle ne voulait pas faire de test, elle ne voulait pas savoir si ses yeux étaient bizarres ou peu importe… qu'il parte.

« Lili-kun. »

Mais ce ne fut pas le docteur.

La jeune femme se figea, toujours couchée dans son lit et ne fit aucun bruit. Elle entendit une chaise gratter le sol et un corps s'assoir sur celle-ci. La rouge ne bougeait plus, au point de ne presque pas respirer.

« Les autres devraient arriver aussi. Je suis juste en avance. On voulait tous venir te voir hier mais les heures de visite étaient dépassées. »

Elle serra les dents, tentant de retenir les larmes. L'adolescente considérait qu'elle avait déjà assez pleuré, n'aimant pas d'ailleurs le faire. Franchement, en quoi pleurer aidait réellement? Pourquoi le corps pleurait quand il y avait trop de choses à supporter? En quoi évacuer de l'eau aidait? En rien, voilà.

« Même si tu dors, on veut tous te voir Lili-kun. On a tous eu très peur et quand l'infirmière nous a dit que c'était grave, on a tous été effrayés. Je ne sais pas encore ce que tu as, Akashi-kun ne veut pas nous le dire. C'est le seul à savoir je pense. »

Des bruits de pas se firent entendre encore une fois et un espèce de pleurnichement résonna dans la pièce. La jeune femme se retint de soupirer, comprenant bien que c'était Kise, comme d'habitude.

« Lilicchiii ! »

« Kise! Fait moins de bruit, on dirait qu'elle dort. » réprimanda l'as, tentant d'être silencieux.

« Désolé Aominecchi. » Dit-il encore en pleurnichant, comme toujours.

La jeune femme resta dans la même position. Elle tenta d'imiter une respiration constante et calme pour ne pas se faire découvrir. D'ailleurs, Lilith trouvait ça très difficile d'imiter une personne qui dormait. Ça en a pas l'air, mais ça prend du contrôle.

Quelques minutes plus tard, d'autres pas résonnèrent dans la petite chambre d'hôpital, la rouge commençant à se demander si ça allait s'arrêter.

« Midorima-kun. Où est Akashi-kun? » demanda le bleu.

« Il arrive. Il va être un peu en retard. » répondit le vert, semblant quelque peu agacé par ce fait.

« Lili-chin dors? » demanda le mauve, comme un enfant.

« Oui Musakibara. »

« C'est dommage que Lilicchi dorme. J'aurais voulu lui parler. »

« Je pense que tout le monde aurait voulu la saluer, Kise. » affirma le tireur, regardant le blond.

« Midorima-kun a raison Kise, je pense aussi que tu n'es pas le seul à vouloir lui parler. »

« J'ai apporté du chocolat pour Lili-chin quand elle se réveillera Kuro-chin. »

« C'est gentil Murasakibara-kun. » répondit le bleu, souriant au géant.

La conversation fut interrompue par une voix leur disant de sortir quelques minutes et d'attendre dans le couloir. Le docteur ferma la porte derrière eux et ferma aussi les rideaux derrière lui pour bloquer toute possibilité de voir la blessée.

Il contourna le lit et se pencha au niveau de l'adolescente, un sourire aux lèvres.

« Je te l'avais bien dit. Tu n'es pas seule. » murmura-t-il.

La jeune femme ne répondit pas. Elle avait une main sur les yeux, ses dents mordant ses lèvres pour ne faire aucun bruit. La rouge ne savait même pas pourquoi elle s'était tut, ni pourquoi elle ne voulait faire semblant d'être endormie. Ils étaient venus, même si elle voulait se convaincre qu'ils n'allaient pas le faire, elle fut heureuse. Mais bon, certes, ils étaient venus, mais Akashi, lui, le seul à savoir n'était pas là. Bon, peut-être s'inquiétait-elle pour rien, mais elle ne put faire taire cette anxiété d'être encore abandonné. On ne pouvait le savoir, la nouvelle pouvait encore changer la donne. Akashi le savait, et c'est pour cela qu'il ne leur a rien dit. Le rouge savait que quand la bombe sera lâchée, elle fera des dégâts sur l'équipe.

La jeune fille se redressa et le docteur prit cela comme un accord. Il commença à enlever le bandage autour de ses yeux petit à petit, lentement pour ne pas être brusque envers elle. La jeune femme, malgré elle, avait un espoir. L'espoir que quand elle rouvrait les yeux, les couleurs apparaitraient, les formes se matérialiseraient et qu'elle verrait de nouveau. Elle avait bien le droit d'y croire, non?

Mais l'espoir fut vite rattrapé par la réalité lorsque qu'elle ouvrit les yeux. Elle ne vit que du noir, partout. Comme si quelque chose bouchait sa vue. Mais en fait, elle pouvait presque voir la lumière, comme un éclat, les formes aussi. Enfin, pas vraiment, peut-être les ombres? Elle ne comprenait pas réellement, en fait.

« Dites, comment sont mes yeux? Ils sont bizarres, là? »

« Oui ma belle. Ils sont pareils. Ils sont… spéciaux. » voulut-il la rassurer.

« Vous voulez dire, étrange? Laids? Inhumains peut-être? Ou même aveugle! » cria-t-elle sarcastiquement.

« Ça suffit, Lilith. » la voix ferme qui retentit la fit se crisper.

 _Seijuro._ La jeune femme aurait préférée qu'il ne vienne pas, finalement. Le médecin et la rouge ne l'avait même pas entendu arriver. Ce mec, il était aussi effrayant que discret.

« Lilith. Les scans ne sont pas encore arrivés. Rien n'est confirmé, encore. » continua-t-il.

« Seijuro. Tu sais très bien, comme moi, que je suis aveugle, non? Tu ne l'as pas dit au reste de l'équipe car tu sais aussi très bien les réactions qui vont en découler. »

« Je ne l'ai pas dit au reste de l'équipe car rien n'est sûr. » argumenta le rouge, frustré par ce genre de comportement.

Un silence lourd flottait dans la pièce, le docteur sentit lui aussi la tension qui régnait. Lilith savait qu'elle regardait Akashi, même si celle-ci ne voyait rien. Comment? Une simple impression bizarre.

« En parlant des analyses. J'ai les résultats. » murmura le docteur, peu sûre de lui.

Les deux autres têtes se tournèrent vers le médecin. La rouge ne le regardant pas exactement, mais c'était déjà ça.

« Expliquez. » Ordonna Akashi.

« Il n'y a rien. »

« Comment ça, il n'y a rien? » demanda-t-il, son agacement devenant presque palpable.

Le docteur soupira.

« C'est une première en médecine. Tes yeux sont parfaits, même plus. Tu as des yeux de faucon pour ainsi dire et ils sont d'une incroyable précision. Ils ne sont pas non plus endommagés. En réalité, ce sont les yeux les plus parfaits que je n'ai jamais vu! Personne ne comprend… Nous avons même contacté les meilleurs ophtalmologues et opticiens, ils ne comprennent pas plus. Des neurologues ont pris des scans eux-aussi, ils ont été très surpris du résultat et encore plus quand nous leur avons dit que tu étais aveugle. La connexion de tes yeux avec ton cerveau est plus que complexe, en fait, toutes les connections de ton cerveau avec ton corps entier sont complexes. C'est du jamais vu. Un neurologue réputé va venir pour plus de détails, je ne suis pas un spécialiste… Tout ce que je peux te dire, c'est que tu n'as rien qui peut te rendre aveugle. »

Le silence reprit, encore une fois, Abigaël était revenue. Lilith avait peur de comprendre, elle serra les dents furieusement. Elle était aveugle pour rien? Mais oui, c'est ça et son cul c'était du cheddar. Akashi, lui, semblait dans ses pensées mais remarqua tout de même la contraction au niveau de la mâchoire de la joueuse, il fronça les sourcils.

« Je pense que ton talent vient de s'éveiller. » dit-il, tout à fait sérieux.

 _Hein?_ _Il débloque là._ La jeune femme baissa la tête en tapant du doigt le drap en intervalle constant, sa manière du moment de décompresser. _Il ne sait pas, c'est normal._

« Doc, vais-je rester aveugle? »

« Comme je te l'ai dit… Rien n'est sûr. Personne ne comprend ton cas. Peut-être, un beau jour, tu retrouveras la vue comme si rien ne s'était passé. Mais ce jour-là, tout sera différent. »

Akashi sortit de ses pensées et releva la tête. Il regarda le docteur qui paraissait hésitant. Lilith elle, joua à la sourde.

« Que voulez-vous dire? »

« Le neurologue va tout vous expliquer. Je ne peux pas vous en dire plus, ce n'est pas dans mes compétences. »

L'homme en blouse blanche prit un bandage dans sa poche et s'approcha de la tête rouge. Celle-ci commençait lentement à paniquer, essayant de voir ce qui arrivait, ce qu'elle ne put pas faire en soit.

« Ferme les yeux. »

Elle obéit et le docteur lui rebanda les yeux, il prit son temps pour le faire proprement et se redressa. Il vérifia quelques papiers en silence, ainsi que les machines puis s'apprêta à sortir.

« Dites aux autres de rester dehors un moment. Qu'ils n'entrent sous aucun prétexte. »

L'homme hocha la tête, ne cherchant pas plus d'explication, puis sortit. Le capitaine s'avança en soupirant et s'assit sur le bord du lit, aux pieds de la joueuse.

« Seijuro. »

« Je crois comprendre. Je t'ai déjà dit de ne pas m'appeler par mon prénom, cependant. » ralla-t-il, la regardant d'une manière neutre.

« Tu sais très bien que je vais continuer même si tu m'en empêches. » sourit-elle.

Cette fois-ci, le soupir semblait beaucoup plus agacé que l'autre, ce qui fit agrandir le sourire de la jeune femme. Le rouge était irrité et cela satisfaisait la plus petite. _Don't be mad Seijuro._

« Pour en revenir à ton cas, je pense que c'est ton talent. J'étais déjà intrigué depuis un moment, en réalité. Rien n'avait changé chez toi, tu étais banale et ordinaire. Tes yeux étaient pourtant étranges, alors je ne comprenais pas pourquoi tu étais si banale. Contrairement aux autres, tu étais seulement un peu en retard. Tes yeux viennent juste de s'éveillés car ton cerveau leur a donné le signal, tout simplement. »

« Mh. Tu n'es pas docteur à ce que je sache. Comment pourrais-tu en être si sûr? » demanda-t-elle, assez agacée.

« Ne me contredis pas sinon je n'hésiterais pas à te le faire regretter. J'ai toujours raison, ne l'oublie pas. » répondit-il, comme si c'était aussi simple que ça.

L'adolescente ne répondit pas, c'était plausible. _Sauf qu'il ne sait pas._ Elle avait qu'une seule envie, c'était de voir ce fameux neurologue. Akashi partit en direction de la porte et ouvrit aux autres. Ils entrèrent et un petit groupe se forma autour du lit d'hôpital où séjournait Lilith, qui avait hâte de se casser.

« Akashicchi nous a trop fait patienter! On voulait te parler nous aussi! » se plaignait déjà le blond.

« Content de te voir, Lilith. »

« Lili! T'sais tu nous a fait peur, Kise arrêtait pas d'pleurer. » ria l'as.

« Lili-kun, ça fait plaisir de te voir vivante et réveillée. »

Une grosse main se posa sur sa tête et elle y sentit un objet y tenir en équilibre.

« Je t'ai apporté du chocolat Lili-chin. »

Elle fit un petit sourire, sincère cette fois-ci. Akashi resta silencieux devant la scène et la regardait de loin. Lilith prit la friandise sur sa tête et tourna son visage en direction de ses amis, qu'elle appréciait toujours plus.

« Merci Atsushi. C'est très gentil de votre part d'être venus, merci beaucoup tout le monde. » Remercia la plus petite d'une voix douce et inhabituelle.

Les joueurs de la génération miracle - et même Akashi - Furent choqués de ce qu'ils virent ensuite. Sur le visage de la rouge, un sourire sincère, pure et heureux était affiché. Un sourire aussi rare – sinon plus - que celui de Kuroko ou Akashi (Bon ok, Akashi c'est même pas rare, c'est juste impossible.) Même si personne ne put voir ses yeux, ils s'imaginaient tous des yeux pétillants et joyeux.

Ensuite, tout se passa très vite pour la rouge. Ils avaient discuté et ri tous ensembles toute la journée. Ils sont ensuite partis vers 5h, le crépuscule pointait le bout de son nez et ils devaient tous rentrer chez eux. Même un Samedi, ils avaient des choses à faire.

Akashi resta un moment lorsque tout le monde fut parti.

« J'espère pour toi que tu vas vite retrouver la vue. Je ne veux pas de joueur inutile dans mon équipe. » dit-il assez fermement, mais moins qu'habituellement.

Il partit sur ces mots, avant même d'avoir une réponse. La porte se referma et elle se mit à réfléchir sur les dernières paroles de son capitaine. Cela pouvait être autant cruel que gentil venant de lui. De sa bouche, c'était une sorte de « Rétablis-toi vite, je m'inquiète presque mais je suis trop borné et taré, en plus de n'avoir aucune émotion pour te le dire ou même le penser complètement. Mais si t'es inutile je te vire, espèce de déchet. » Bon, ce n'était pas si mauvais que ça…

Elle sourit tout en se couchant. Elle n'était peut-être pas tout à fait seule, après tout. Cela l'avait touché, que tous ses coéquipiers viennent pour la voir et l'encourager… C'était quelque chose qui la rendait heureuse. D'ailleurs, la rouge s'en voulait un peu de s'être forcer à croire le contraire. Même si son passé était toujours là, qu'elle se sentira probablement toujours seule, elle pouvait être un peu heureuse malgré tout.

Ce soir-là, Lilith pria dans sa tête pour deux raisons. Qu'elle puisse retrouver la vue un jour et qu'elle puisse garder ses amis sans qu'ils s'en aillent, encore une fois. Mais elle maudissait aussi quelqu'un, pour lui avoir fait subir tout ça. Elle le maudissait si fort, que la rouge se sentit presque faire craquer ses dents.

* * *

Quelques jours passèrent, pour être précis, 5 jours ont passé. Ses amis étaient venus le dimanche aussi, puis Akashi le lundi, Kuroko le mardi, Kise, Aomine et Murasakibara le mercredi puis Akashi, Midorima et Kuroko le jeudi. Aujourd'hui, c'était Vendredi. Akashi était arrivé depuis 4h de l'après-midi et Kuroko arriva à 5h en même temps qu'un homme assez spécial, même très. Le rouge le dévisagea un moment pendant qu'il s'approchait du lit de la malade, prêt à intervenir en cas de nécessité.

L'homme était dans la quarantaine, il avait les cheveux blancs mais pas par l'âge, très désordonnés et de petites lunettes rondes. Il était fin, presque maigre et assez grand, on aurait dit un clown comme ça.

« Bonjour, bonsoir ma chère aveugle non malade. Je suis le docteur Tsubibaki Mais tu peux m'appeler Doc. »

La jeune fille haussa un sourcil et fronça l'autre ce qui fit pouffer les deux autres joueurs très subtilement en arrière. Ils pouffèrent à cause de l'expression mi-outrée mi-surprise de la rouge, mais aussi par le docteur très spécial devant eux. Elle au moins, ne voyait pas son apparence complètement désordonnée. Le médecin fou reprit cependant la parole.

« Je suis un neurologue réputé qui va t'expliquer, enfin presque, ton étrange maladie qui n'en est pas une. Es-tu attentive et prête? »

Les trois autres haussèrent tous les sourcils, même leurs visages inexpressifs pouvaient refléter une très légère surprise causée par cet étrange homme, mais surtout face à ce qui va suivre. Ce pourrait-il que cet homme sache pourquoi elle était comme ça? L'aurait-il découvert? Impossible, mais pourtant ils voulurent tous l'entendre parler sur ce sujet.

« Je suis attentive et prête. Allez-y. » répondit-elle, concentrée.

* * *

 **Voilà, voilà. Alors bien sûr, vous allez savoir le reste plus tard! Beaucoup plus tard.**

 **Faut faire durer le suspense du secret quand même!**

 **Bon, merci à tous et désolé pour les fautes!**

 **Byebye.**


	3. Chapitre 2: Un début de presque vérité

**Salut à tous! Tout d'abord, merci pour les 2 followers, le favorite et la review. Ça me fait plaisir d'avoir cela avec un seul chapitre... Ce n'est peut-être pas beaucoup pour certain, mais pour moi, oui! Je suis très contente d'avoir des lecteurs. J'espère que la suite vous plaira! Un début de peut-être réponse mais pas tout à fait dans ce chapitre. Je suis extrêmement claire, je sais. Pour la suite, je pense publier un chapitre par semaine, ça me parait idéal avec le temps que je peux donner pour cela.**

 **Sur ce, bonne lecture chers être vivants qui me lisent!**

* * *

Chapitre 2 :

L'étrange homme prit une chaise et la plaça à côté du lit. Akashi s'assit aux pieds de la malade et Kuroko se plaça à ses côtés. Ils attendirent tous que le neurologue commence. Même si au fond, Lilith redoutait quelque peu ce moment.

« Ma chère, suite à la visualité de vos scans, je n'ai aucune réponse ou conclusion. »

Le silence se fit lourd de sous-entendu. Mais l'homme ria bizarrement.

« Pour dire vrai, tu es un cas exceptionnel, incroyable, rare et même le seul. Chaque être humain est constitué de neurone et de circuit permettant de relié tous les organes, muscles, nerfs, tissus, os, etc. au cerveau. Nous avons, selon chaque cas bien entendu, plusieurs connexions : des nerfs, la moelle osseuse et bien d'autres. Après avoir visionné tes scans, j'ai été très surpris. Tu as plus de 2 fois la quantité de neurones ou connexions neuronales dans ton corps. Ton cerveau est aussi surdéveloppé. En fait, en faisant d'autres expériences, nous pourrions prouver que tu serais capable d'utiliser ton cerveau au-delà des limites humainement possibles, ce qui veut dire, au-delà de 10%. N'est-ce pas incroyable? »

Lilith s'était figé au mot « expérience. ». Elle avait peur, oui présentement, elle avait extrêmement peur. Ils voulaient faire des expériences sur elle? _Encore._ Non, ça elle ne voulait pas, elle ne laissera jamais arriver une chose pareille. _Plus jamais._ Un semblant de rire s'échappa de sa gorge.

« Impossible. Ce n'est pas possible. Non c'est impossible. »

« J'aimerais si tu le veux bien, que l'on fasse quelques expériences pour l'affirmer, jeune demoiselle. »

« C'EST HORS DE QUESTION. » Sa voix résonna dans la pièce.

Elle venait de crier, de hausser la voix, de s'emporter. Ils le remarquèrent tous, Akashi haussa étrangement un sourcil d'ailleurs.

« Je ne veux plus subir ça. »

* * *

/ _Flash-back/_

 _La petite fille se laissa faire, quelqu'un vint lui passer un linge autour de sa bouche. Ils l'allongèrent sur une table froide métallique. Des attaches en cuirs vinrent s'attacher à ses poignets, ses chevilles et son cou. Elle ne bougea cependant pas, après tout, elle pouvait lui faire confiance, non?_

 _La seule chose qu'elle enregistra de ce moment fut son cri et sa douleur lui lacérant le corps._

* * *

« Subir quoi? »

La voix sévère de son capitaine la fit sortir de sa transe. Elle releva la tête lentement. L'adolescente remarqua la tension dans son corps. Ses mains s'accrochaient fermement aux draps et son corps était entièrement figé. Mais ce souvenir la hantait constamment, chaque nuit, chaque jour, chaque heure, chaque seconde. Tout paraissait flou dans sa mémoire, pourtant. Mais c'était si claire, si douloureux, ce sentiment à chaque fois était si dégoutant.

Malgré chaque effort, malgré chaque pas, malgré chaque moment heureux… Cela revenait et lui donnait envie de mourir, de tomber, de s'effondrer… D'oublier.

« Rien. »

C'est vrai. Elle ne mentait pas. Elle cachait seulement une part de la vérité. Qu'est-ce qu'ils en savaient eux, de ce sentiment, de ce qu'elle a subi? Ils ne pourront jamais comprendre cette douleur qui ronge sans cesse son âme. Une douleur si intense qu'on en devient dépendant, en manque. On ne cesse de la chercher, de la vouloir, de tenter de la ressentir pour se confirmer que l'on vit.

Au départ, elle voulait oublier tout ce cauchemar, tourner la page et ensuite la déchirer. Mais ensuite, elle sut que c'était impossible. Son être lui-même confirmait cette souffrance, confirmait ces souvenirs. Son corps prouvait l'existence de ce passé si horrible.

« Tu mens. »

« Je ne mens pas. Laissez-moi. »

L'homme étrange s'appelant Doc haussa les épaules, il se releva et fit signe aux autres de la laisser.

« Je découvrirais ce que ton corps cache, chère aveugle non malade. »

Il s'en alla sur ces mots mais les autres, eux, ne bougèrent pas. Elle pouvait sentir ces yeux lui brulant la peau. Mais Lilith ne bougea pas, ne parla pas. Il n'y avait rien à dire de plus ou de moins. Ils ne sauront pas, point.

« Tu nous cache quelque chose, Lili-kun? »

Elle ne répondit pas. Pourquoi donner une réponse? Si elle disait oui, ils vont tenter de la forcer à avouer. Si elle disait non, Akashi lui dirait « Tu mens. » et bien oui, elle ment.

Les poids sur son lit s'évaporèrent. Elle entendit des pas et une porte claquer pour la seconde fois.

Malgré la douleur qui lui lacerait les entrailles, elle ne pleura pas. Pourquoi pleurer? Pourquoi ressentir de la tristesse envers une énième vérité. Cela ne servait à rien de toute façon, qu'elle pleure ou cri, qu'elle rit sou sourit. Rien ne changera la donne, rien ne changera le destin, rien ne changera le passé. Alors pourquoi pleurer?

« Lilith. »

Elle sursauta.

« Seijuro… »

« Que caches-tu? »

« Rien. »

« Tu mens. »

« Je sais. »

Le silence l'emporta cette fois-ci. Elle venait de lui dire clairement qu'il y avait quelque chose, mais elle lui faisait comprendre tout aussi bien qu'elle en parlerait pas. Le jeune homme commença à marcher vers la sortie de la chambre mais s'arrêta en chemin.

« Que tu le veuilles ou non, que tu me le dises ou pas. Je le découvrirais, Lilith. Sois en certaine. »

La porte claqua une dernière fois, signifiant que cette fois-ci, elle était finalement seule. Bien sûr, maintenant elle connaissait son capitaine et malheureusement… Elle savait qu'il pourrait découvrir quelque chose. Mais comment chercher une personne inexistante? C'est impossible.

La rouge ria d'elle-même.

Il ne doit jamais découvrir _ceci_ , jamais. Si par le plus grand des malheurs il découvrait _ça,_ tout basculerait. Son monde de rêve et de bonheur tomberait.

* * *

Les jours passèrent, puis les mois. Akashi se questionnait toujours autant. Habituellement, rien ne lui échappait, il trouvait la solution en un rien de temps. Mais là, il avait beau chercher, il ne comprenait pas. Il en avait parlé quelque peu avec Kuroko, il avait assisté lui aussi à la scène du neurologue après tout. Mais ils arrivèrent tous les deux à la même conclusion.

 _Comment chercher une personne qui n'existe pas._

Il avait bien sûr vu les différentes réactions de sa joueuse. Elle s'était figée au mot « expérience » mais pour quelle raison? Il voulait savoir.

C'était son équipe, ses joueurs, ses victoires, tout lui appartenait. Il savait tout, connaissait le moindre petit secret de chaque membre de son équipe. Si un jour il fallait détruire un des joueurs, il le pourrait largement. Certes, il ne le ferait pas. Pourquoi détruire une personne qu'il supportait? Rare était les humains qu'il pouvait supporter, alors il ne fallait pas détruire ceux en question. Sauf que là, toute cette histoire l'énervait. Plus il s'approchait d'un indice, plus il était en doute.

Akashi Seijuro est absolu. Alors pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas découvrir ne serait-ce qu'une identité valable? Pourquoi devait-il buter devant une personne qui n'existe pas et qu'il, pourtant, connaissait? Cela n'avait aucun sens. Ça le frustrait énormément mais en même temps, l'amusait. Oui cela l'amusait car c'était un défi digne de son nom. Un défi qu'il relèverait et qu'il gagnerait comme chaque autre défi.

Il avait toujours raison et gagnait toujours, alors cela ne changera pas pour ce cas-ci.

L'adolescent aux cheveux rouges posa un article de journal sur la table et ferma son ordinateur. Il se leva et signala à son chauffeur de préparer la voiture pour se rendre à l'hôpital.

* * *

La jeune fille soupira. Cela faisait maintenant 1 mois et quelques jours qu'elle était à l'hôpital. Après multiples engueulades avec le docteur pour essayer de sortir, elle fut condamnée à rester ici. En ce moment, elle rêvait de son lit, de sa chambre, de son appartement, de tout mais pas d'un putain d'hôpital. Ses amis étaient venus souvent, la semaine un peu moins mais tous les week-end, ils venaient la voir une heure ou deux, la soutenir de sa malchance.

La porte s'ouvrit, la faisant sortir de ses pensées. Il était 18h, donc ce n'était pas son médecin et c'était un Mardi, donc pas de joueurs non plus, logiquement.

Les pas s'arrêtèrent à ses côtés mais elle ne se redressa pas, ne voulant pas parler ou se faire parler.

« Je sais que tu es réveillée, Lilith. »

Elle se releva alors en soupirant. Que faisait-il ici? Il n'avait rien à faire ici. On était Mardi, personne ne vient le Mardi.

« Seijuro. Que me vaut ta merveilleuse présence? »

« Ne joue pas avec mes nerfs, Lilith. »

Elle hocha la tête brièvement et eu un mouvement de recul quand celle-ci sentit une main derrière sa tête.

« Que fais-tu? »

« Je vérifie quelque chose. Ne bouge pas. »

Elle s'immobilisa pendant qu'il déroula le bandage autour de ses yeux. Le morceau de tissu blanc tomba à terre mais elle n'ouvra pas les yeux.

« Pourquoi n'ouvres-tu pas les yeux? »

« Depuis quelques jours, le docteur ne veut pas que je les ouvre. »

« C'est bien ce que je pensais. »

« De quoi tu parles? »

« Ouvre les yeux, Lilith. »

Celle-ci ouvrit les yeux en fronçant les sourcils, à sa grande surprise, elle fut éblouie. Éblouir veut dire lumière, lumière veut dire pas noir, pas noir veut dire qu'elle peut voir autre chose que du noir (logique n'est-ce pas?). La jeune femme se plaqua une main sur le visage en ouvrant la bouche progressivement.

« Je vois. »

Akashi fit un léger rictus en observant l'œil noir de l'autre. Sa pupille de félin était maintenant Or. Il avait donc eu raison.

« Comment? »

« J'avais remarqué que depuis un bon moment, tu voyais tout autour de toi. Enfin, dans un certain sens. Avant même que l'on fasse du bruit, tu savais où on était. Tu prévoyais les gestes des autres et les suivaient. Comme si tu voyais tout. »

Il s'arrêta un moment, observant la réaction de la plus petite devant lui.

« Et puis, le docteur semblait nerveux. Il le savait surement. »

Lilith fronça les sourcils. Son médecin le savait et n'avait rien dit? Il lui cachait qu'elle avait enfin retrouvée la vue? _Mais pour quelle raison? C'était… Oh._ Elle Tilta.

« Ils voulaient me garder pour les expériences. »

« Oui. Pour le progrès de la science, j'imagine. »

 _Le progrès de la science. Pour le progrès de la science. C'était une évidence… n'est-ce pas? La science surpasse tout, même les émotions. C'est ce qu'on m'a toujours appris. Pour la science, on se donnait corps et âme. Pour la science, nous sommes que des cobayes._

« Seijuro, sommes-nous des cobayes? »

Les yeux de la jeune femme se posa sur Akashi. Elle plongea son regard dans le sien, en attente d'une éventuelle réponse.

« Pourquoi demandes-tu ça? Bien sûr que non. »

La jeune femme baissa les yeux sur ses mains, elle tourna ses paumes vers le plafond et bougea légèrement les doigts. Bien sûr que lui, n'était pas un cobaye. Il était absolu, évidemment.

Elle se leva brusquement et débrancha toutes ses perfusions d'un coup. La jeune femme regarda Akashi avec des yeux froids et haineux. Elle avait pris sa décision.

« Allons-y. »

« Ne me donnes pas d'ordre. »

« Loin de là mon intention. »

Ils marchèrent vers la porte pendant qu'une légère alarme sonnait derrière eux. Akashi lança une veste sur la tête de la plus petite et ouvrit la porte. Elle troqua sa blouse d'hôpital pour celle-ci.

« À droite. »

Elle tourna donc à droite, Akashi lui emboitant le pas. Ils croisèrent un bon nombre d'infirmières se précipiter vers la chambre maintenant vide. Une chance qu'Akashi lui avait lancé cette veste noire beaucoup trop grande qui avait une merveilleuse capuche. Personne ne pouvait vraiment la reconnaitre. Mais sur le coup, elle avait froid et se sentait… dénudée. La veste lui arrivait mi-cuisse et elle n'avait rien en dessous.

« Seijuro. »

« Quoi? »

« T'aurais pas un pantalon à me passer? »

Il fit claquer sa langue sur son palais, signe d'agacement et jeta un regard noir à sa joueuse.

« Ai-je l'air d'en avoir un? »

« Donne-moi le tiens alors. »

« Tu es un cas désespéré. »

« J'prends ça pour un non. »

La jeune femme se retenait de rire. Si elle le faisait son capitaine allait vraiment la tuer. Ils réussirent finalement à sortir du bâtiment et se dirigèrent vers une voiture noire. Un chauffeur les salua et ils entrèrent dans le véhicule.

« Tu vas devoir te faire discrète, sinon ils vont te retrouver. »

« Mhhhhh. »

Elle soupira. Son esprit était embrumé, plus qu'embrumé même. Alors encore? Elle allait se faire poursuivre encore? Mais quand vont-ils enfin la lâcher avec tout ça?

« Tu vas habiter chez moi. »

La jeune femme se redressa, surprise, étonnée et dégoutée.

« Non? »

« Je ne te laisse pas le choix. »

Elle se renfonça dans le siège en cuir de la voiture, elle savait bien qu'il ne fallait pas le contredire sinon, ça allait virer au massacre. Ils étaient tous les deux têtus, obstinés et bornés au possible mais bien sûr, jamais ils l'avoueraient. La voiture continua de rouler un bon moment avant de se stopper devant un immeuble immense et moderne.

« Tu vas habiter dans mon appartement un moment pour éviter qu'ils te retrouvent. Un de mes domestiques va aller chercher quelques affaires chez toi. »

Elle hocha simplement la tête. Habiter chez son capitaine la répugnait un peu à vrai dire. Pas qu'elle ne l'aime pas, non, mais c'était Akashi Seijuro. Qui voudrait habiter avec un psychopathe maniaque des ciseaux et avec des gouts de princesse? Bah pas elle. Non vraiment, elle n'aimait pas ça. Mais avait-elle le choix? Pas vraiment. Elle préférait de loin vivre avec lui que de mourir à cause de lui.

Elle le suivit donc dans cet immense immeuble et découvrit l'incroyable appartement situé au dernier étage. En fait, l'étage lui appartenait entièrement. De grandes vitres avec de grands rideaux, de grandes pièces, du moderne partout et de l'espace plus que nécessaire.

D'accord, finalement c'est pas mal tout ça!

* * *

Le maitre des lieux avait montré toutes les pièces à sa joueuse, il lui avait montré sa chambre et l'avait laissé seule dans celle-ci.

Il s'enferma dans son bureau et alluma son ordinateur, toujours l'esprit embrumé de questions. Bon, il avait découvert que les docteurs ne voulaient pas qu'elle sorte et qu'ils voulaient probablement tester des choses sur elle. La question était : Pourquoi? Oui elle avait l'air spéciale et de ce qu'il avait entendu, elle était même vraiment anormale. Certes, c'était un cas extrêmement rare mais de là à devoir l'enfermé pour l'étudier, c'était étrange.

* * *

 _/Flash-back/_

 _Akashi marchait tranquillement dans les couloirs de l'hôpital alors qu'une conversation l'interpella. Il s'approcha et se permit d'écouter._

 _« Il faut l'isoler et l'empêcher de partir. »_

 _« Tu parles de la petite aveugle? Pour les recherches? »_

 _« Oui mais pas seulement, Il a appelé pour savoir si elle était là. »_

 _« Lui? »_

 _« Tout à fait, je lui ai dit que nous l'avons pas vu. »_

 _« Pourquoi lui mentir? »_

 _« Faisons nos propres recherches et ensuite, laissons le la récupérer. »_

 _L'adolescent se recula et continua sa route comme si de rien était._

 _« Intéressant »_

* * *

Qui était la personne qui recherchait Lilith? Pourquoi la recherchait-elle? Et surtout, qu'avait-elle de si spécial?

Oui, elle avait un cerveau surdéveloppé, oui elle pouvait utiliser plus que 10% de ses capacités cérébrales, oui elle avait plus que le double de neurones qu'une personne normale.

Alors quoi? Pourquoi était-elle comme ça? Naître avec des capacités comme celles-là aurait dû causer une énorme vague. Il y aurait dû avoir des gros titres du genre : « Le bébé surhumain », « Un poupon qui sort de l'ordinaire! ». Alors pourquoi n'y a-t-il rien? Pourquoi n'y a-t-il aucune archive? Pourquoi Lilith Daemon n'existe pas? Elle n'est dans aucun registre, n'a aucun acte de naissance, personne ne la connait. C'est ce qui énervait encore plus Akashi.

 _Cette situation m'agace de plus en plus._

Il tapa son doigt contre son bureau en bois dans un rythme constant. Chercher des informations qui n'existent pas allait être difficile.

* * *

La situation devenait tendue et Lilith commençait à perdre le contrôle. Allait-elle devoir changer de pays encore une fois? Ce serait peut-être la meilleure idée. Mais elle ne pouvait pas simplement abandonner ses amis comme ça, du jour au lendemain, sans aucun remord. Disparaître était une chose facile à faire pour elle, c'était devenue une habitude à force. Quoi de plus facile de se faire oublier quand nous n'existons pas? Rien de plus simple.

Plus elle réfléchissait, plus la pièce devenait sombre. Elle se leva, regarda par la fenêtre et constata qu'il faisait déjà nuit. Une journée bien inutile en soit.

Elle sortit de ses pensées quand quelqu'un entra dans sa chambre. Lilith regarda son capitaine entrer et s'adosser au cadre de porte.

« Demain, tu viendras à l'entrainement. Il faut expliquer la situation aux autres. »

« D'accord. Je vais en cours aussi j'imagine. »

« Non. Juste l'entrainement. »

Elle releva la tête mais ne fit aucun commentaire. La jeune fille savait qu'elle n'avait rien à ajouter et qu'elle ne pouvait pas négocier. Après tout, pourquoi s'acharner quand l'issue sera la même en fin de compte? L'adolescente soupira en se frottant l'arête du nez avec son index et son pouce. Un merveilleux mal de tête pointait le bout de son nez. Son capitaine s'apprêta à partir mais elle avait une dernière question.

« Seijuro. »

« Qu'y a-t-il? »

« Je peux te poser une question? »

« Je t'écoute. »

« Que sais-tu? »

Le numéro 4 de Teiko se figea subtilement mais cela n'échappa pas à la rouge. Il fronça progressivement les sourcils.

« Que veux-tu dire? »

« Qu'as-tu découvert sur moi. »

Un rictus apparut sur les lèvres de l'adolescent. Ses yeux se plissèrent et il ne put empêcher un haussement de sourcil.

« Rien. C'est ça qui m'agace. Mais tu auras beau me cacher des choses, je découvrirais tout. Je ne suis pas Akashi Seijuro pour rien, et tu le sais. »

La joueuse déglutit difficilement et détourna le regard. Elle savait bien sûr qu'il découvrirait probablement tout, du moins un jour. Ne voulant pas le laisser gagner encore une fois, elle défia la mort.

« Et bien, bonne chance. Il y a des limites à tes capacités, tu sais. »

Le regard qu'elle reçut aurait pu la tuer en moins d'une seconde. Probablement qui si Akashi avait eu un ciseau, il serait présentement planté entre les deux yeux de sa joueuse.

« Je n'ai aucune limite, Lilith. Si tu oses me reparler de cette manière, tu le regretteras. »

La jeune femme qui avait replongé son regard dans celui de son capitaine, baissa un peu la tête. Il ne fallait pas pousser trop loin non plus. La porte claqua violemment, signe que le rouge était plus ou moins frustré.

Elle haussa les épaules en soupirant et se coucha dans son lit, désespérée.

* * *

Le lendemain, elle se réveilla lorsque la matinée fut déjà bien entamée. La jeune femme se leva, toujours avec ce mal de tête horrible, et se dirigea vers la salle de bain. Elle allait enfin pouvoir jouer au basket. Après tout ce temps, elle avait plus que hâte.

« Bonjour Daemon-sama. Akashi-sama m'a assigné à vous pour la journée. Je serais votre chauffeur et je veillerais sur vous, aujourd'hui. »

La jeune fille avait fortement sursauté à la venue soudaine de cet homme. Elle se retourna vers lui et afficha un faux sourire. _Il a dit « sama » là?_

« Enchanté… Euh?... Monsieur? »

« Je suis Hyuji, Daemon-sama. »

La jeune femme hocha doucement la tête, incrédule. _Ouais. Il a dit « sama ». Finalement, j'aime bien habiter ici._

La journée fut lente et l'impatience l'avait vite gagné. Finalement, elle fut enfin arrivée à destination et cela l'avait plus que ravi.

Avant de rentrer, elle s'arrêta devant la porte de l'énorme gymnase. C'était l'entrainement avec l'école. Il y aurait donc tous les joueurs, les remplaçants, les titulaires, les débutants… Ils allaient tous être là. Mais surtout, elle savait que ses yeux avaient un peu changés. Ils n'avaient plus ces étranges signes mais sa pupille était restée Or. C'était un détail, mais il restait marquant.

Elle soupira et entra, cela ne servait à rien de réfléchir à des choses futiles. Elle fit à peine un pas que tous les regards se tournèrent dans sa direction. Les ballons furent lâchés, tous incrédules de la voir ici, les yeux ouverts, voyant devant elle… Et surtout, hors de l'hôpital.

« Salut bande de nuls, ça fait longtemps. »

 _What the hell am i doing. Good job, great arrival Lilith. Shit i'm so stupid._

* * *

 **Voilà, ce chapitre est fini! Le prochain arrive Dimanche prochain, logiquement.**

 **J'espère qu'il vous a plu! Byebye.**


	4. Chapitre 3: Le bonheur brisé

**Tout d'abord, mes sincères excuses pour le retard! J'ai attrapé deux virus en même temps (la chance) avec les examens de fin d'étape... Et bien sûr... J'ai passé mon permis hier... j'étais beaucoup trop stressé pour écrire quoi que ce soit... Mais j'ai réussis mon permis ;) Ensuite, voilà le chapitre 3 qui est un peu plus court car c'est un chapitre de transition et d'information générale... Il doit être fait car il y a beaucoup de découverte et d'événements essentiels. Et évidemment, sorry pour les petites fautes!**

 **Bref, bonne lecture chers êtres vivants. J'vous aime.**

 **Disclaimer: On a compris mais on sait jamais, alors une petite répétition. Les personnages ne sont pas à moi alors je pleure toutes les nuits. Mais leur créateur est merveilleux quand même.**

 **Merci pour les reviews d'ailleurs!**

 **Réponse à Cassou102 : Merci, c'est très gentil de me dire ça! Je fais de mon mieux et j'espère que la suite te plaira tout autant! :)**

 **Je réponds aux autres reviews par message privé:)**

* * *

En un éclair, un blond apparût dans son champ de vision et la seconde suivante, elle tomba au sol.

« Lilicchi ! Tu es revenu! »

« Ouais… »

La jeune femme se releva ensuite en poussant le blond. Surprise, elle leva sa main juste devant son visage et attrapa un ballon de basket tout juste lancé.

La rouge pencha la tête sur le côté, cherchant d'où la balle provenait. Elle commença à dribbler avec celle-ci de sa main droite, comme par réflexe.

« Ahomine, ce n'était pas très gentil. »

« Mais tu as retrouvé la vue, Lilith. »

La jeune femme releva le visage et un sourire hautain s'afficha sur ses lèvres. Un léger tic fit sursauter sa lèvre supérieure. Le ton employé par l'as aux cheveux bleu n'était pas approprié et elle ne l'aimait pas.

« Un 1 vs 1 Lilith. »

« J'vais te laminer. »

« Tu ne m'as jamais battu, je te rappelle. »

« Ce temps est fini, Daiki. »

Elle s'avança, sa pupille Or prenant une teinte étrange et brillante au fil de ses pas. Elle allait leur montrer. Elle allait leur prouver que sa faiblesse est partie, qu'elle peut tout voir, qu'elle n'est plus comme avant.

* * *

/Flashback/

 _Durant la nuit, Lilith sembla agitée dans son sommeil._

 _Ce qui se passait dans sa tête, allait probablement changer beaucoup de choses._

 _« Lilith, tu gagneras. Nous gagnerons. Pour toujours. Plus jamais tu ne perdras. »_

 _« Plus jamais, je ne perdrais. »_

 _L'ombre devant elle riait et lui chuchotait sans cesse la même chose._

 _« Tu gagneras. »_

 _« Je gagnerais. »_

 _Cette ombre était noire et constituée seulement de fumée. La seule chose qui ressortait de cette fumée était l'œil droit. Son iris était noire et sa pupille, Or. Il y avait des signes étranges dans celui-ci, comme une sorte d'étoile entourant la pupille, une étoile rouge._

 _La joueuse devant l'ombre la regarda._

 _« Je suis l'œil de la victoire. L'œil de la puissance absolue. Maintenant mon sommeil brisé, je te ferais gagner. La défaite n'est pas une option. »_

 _« Je ne perdrais plus jamais. »_

 _« Plus jamais. »_

 _/_ fin Flashback/

* * *

« Je ne perdrais plus jamais. »

Un rictus mauvais s'installa sur la bouche de la rouge et sa pupille droite se mit à trembler légèrement. La joueuse se plaça juste devant son adversaire en fermant son œil droit.

« À dix points, je gagne. »

« Mets-moi au moins un panier et on ve- »

Il fut coupé dans ses paroles quand elle rouvrit son œil et qu'elle le passa à une vitesse qu'il ne connaissait pas chez elle.

Un peu plus loin, l'empereur se mit à sourire. Il allait enfin en découvrir un peu plus sur cet œil un peu trop surnaturel à son goût.

L'as se mit à courir comme il put, les sourcils froncés, il la rattrapa avec un peu de mal et se replaça devant elle. Le joueur écarquilla les yeux devant l'expression de la jeune femme, inconnue à ce jour.

Elle souriait étrangement, un léger son s'échappait de ses lèvres comme un rire étouffé. Ses yeux paraissaient fous et complètement paranoïaques.

Cette fois, la joueuse ria pour de bon. Elle se pencha en avant brusquement, faisant reculer d'un pas Aomine et envoya la balle en l'air derrière son dos. La rouge se décala d'un pas vers la droite, toujours penchée et la balle toujours en hauteur. Aomine se jeta sur le ballon devant lui mais avant que ses doigts ne le touchent, Lilith avait sauté dans les airs et l'avait attrapé de sa main droite. L'as de Teiko tomba en arrière, esquivant la balle et la main de la rouge juste devant son visage qui allait le frapper et ne se releva pas, beaucoup trop choqué. (J'espère que vous avez compris la scène…)

Pendant ce temps la joueuse avait effectué un simple Layup.

« C'était quoi ça… »

La jeune femme souriait, la tête baissée, ses cheveux couvrant ses yeux. Ils étaient écarquillés, brillant d'une lueur d'animosité.

« Plus que huit points, Daiki. »

Il se retourna vers elle, les sourcils froncés. Elle le regarda du coin de l'œil, sa pupille Or brillant sous ses mèches de cheveux.

« Je ne te laisserais pas faire. »

Elle se plaça en défense, ses mèches de cheveux couvrant toujours ses yeux. Il dribbla et effectua quelques feintes avec une grande rapidité. L'as la passa mais quelque chose manquait. Le ballon. Trop surpris de ne plus rien avoir dans la main alors que le ballon y était il n'y a qu'une poignée de seconde, le joueur jura et partit rejoindre son adversaire.

La rouge était de plus en plus rapide, son corps étant plus léger qu'une plume selon elle.

Il se plaça une nouvelle fois devant elle, plus que sérieux.

La jeune femme eu un rictus et releva la tête, affichant ses yeux. Une étrange étoile rouge brillait dans son œil droit et Aomine retint un cri de surprise. Elle plongea ses yeux dans ceux du joueur devant elle.

« À terre. »

Les jambes de l'as lâchèrent. Il ne put empêcher la chute, ses jambes ne répondaient plus à rien.

La joueuse passa en marchant à côté de lui et reprit sa course, refaisant un Layup.

Aomine se permit de réfléchir un instant. Elle n'a fait aucun dribble différent, aucune feinte. Le dribble était tout à fait normal. Seulement, une fois qu'il avait rencontré les yeux de la rouge, ses jambes avaient eu un blocage. Comment c'est arrivé? Il ne comprenait rien.

Elle avait encore récupéré le ballon par la suite, toujours d'une manière inconnue. Comme si elle savait d'avance où il allait et où le ballon allait. Une fois le ballon en main, Aomine n'eut pas le temps de se retourner, que le ballon était déjà dans le panier. Un trois points digne de Midorima, de derrière la ligne médiane.

Ils avaient tous écarquillés les yeux en même temps. Elle avait tiré à une vitesse presque impossible et le ballon était rentré. Surtout, elle avait passé Aomine deux fois et l'avait bloqué deux fois aussi. En plus de ça, la joueuse anciennement aveugle l'avait fait tomber.

« Plus que trois point Daiki. »

Le joueur bouillonnait de rage. La jeune femme porta une main à sa tête pendant que l'as revenait en dribblant avec le ballon. _Merde ma tête. Pas maintenant. Je ne dois pas perdre._ _ **Tu ne perdras pas. Plus jamais.**_

« Je ne perdrais pas. Plus jamais. »

L'as réussi à la passer pour la première fois et avec le ballon. Il fit un Dunk.

« Plus que 8 points, Lilith. »

Elle ria doucement. La jeune femme tourna la tête dans sa direction, les yeux bien en vue et écarquillés.

« Je vaincrais. »

Sa voix était tranchante, sans aucune hésitation, glaciale et confiante. La joueuse reprit le ballon sous le panier et dribbla avant de se propulser. Elle fonça à toute vitesse sur son adversaire mais s'arrêta soudainement pour ensuite sauter haut dans les airs. Aomine avait réagi au quart de tour et sauta pour la contrer tout en criant.

La jeune femme continua son ascension dans les airs et son corps se pencha vers l'arrière.

« Quoi ?! Un trois points comme ça! Ça ne rentrera jamais! »

Son buste fut presque à l'horizontale quand la joueuse tira. La balle fit une grande loupe avant de rentrer dans l'arceau, sous les regards incrédules.

« Comment… »

« J'avais tout calculé. L'orientation, la force, la trajectoire et l'arrivée. Tout coordonnait. Échec impossible. »

« Tu étais derrière la ligne médiane… Tu as fait un Fadeaway en trois points… Impossible… »

Midorima continuait de bafouiller alors que Aomine était resté outré et complètement figé. Il venait de perdre en 1 Vs 1 avec le maillon -plus si faible que ça- de la génération miracle. Il venait de perdre.

« Bon, j'étais un peu rouillé quand même. »

« QUOI ?! »

« Je ne perdrais plus jamais. »

Sur ces mots, elle tourna les talons, le sourire aux lèvres. Un sourire qui ne lui ressemblait pas. Akashi l'interpella.

« Lilith. »

« Oui? »

« Montre-moi tes yeux. »

Elle se tourna face à son capitaine et il lui prit le menton. L'empereur plongea ses yeux dans ceux de la plus petite. Le signe disparaissait, non, s'éteignait plus précisément. Il voyait bien cela. Son Emperor Eye voyait la très subtile différence entre le signe éteint et son œil noir. L'étoile était constamment là, mais éteinte. Donc cela se camouflait très bien dans son œil qui était d'un noir profond. Il n'aurait jamais vu cette différence s'il n'avait pas eu l'Emperor Eye.

« Je vois. »

Il lâcha son menton. La pupille Or de la jeune fille reprit une lueur normale pendant qu'elle haussa les épaules. La rouge alla s'assoir sur le banc un peu plus loin, assistant au match d'entrainement qui se déroulait devant elle. Ses lèvres s'ouvrirent quelque peu.

« Plus jamais. La défaite n'est pas une option. »

Ce n'était qu'un chuchotement mais Akashi l'avait vu. Il ne put empêcher un rictus. Cela allait devenir très intéressant.

* * *

/Flashback/

 _« Ma petite, tout va bien aller. Je te le promets. »_

 _« Maman! Maman! Aide-moi! S'il te plait! Je t'en supplie! »_

 _La femme aux cheveux ébènes pleura, une main sur la bouche._

 _« Je te sortirais de là, ma chérie. Je te le jure. »_

 _« Maman… J'ai mal… »_

 _« Je sais, ma belle, je sais… »_

 _La mère s'effondra sur le sol, elle posa une main sur la vitre devant elle tout en tentant d'étouffer ses sanglots. Elle ne voulait pas que sa fille l'entende pleurer. Les larmes coulaient sans cesse, sans repos, sans pause. Un flot d'eau salé si dur et si douloureux. Cette souffrance lui déchirait les entrailles. Elle voyait cette torture, ces êtres inhumains faire_ _ **ça**_ _à sa pauvre fille. Mais le pire dans tout cela, c'est son inutilité. Elle ne pouvait rien faire à cela._

 _/_ Fin Flashback/

* * *

La joueuse serra les dents, fort. Elle avait quitté le gymnase depuis une bonne trentaine de minutes maintenant. L'entraînement n'était pas fini mais elle avait besoin d'air. Lilith était assise sur un petit mur, près du lieu où ses coéquipiers jouaient.

Malgré les quelques bruits de parquet, de ballon et quelques éclats de voix, c'était le silence total. La nuit était déjà tombée et cela la reposa quelque peu.

Sa tête lui faisait mal, ses souvenirs lui faisaient mal, sa douleur la tiraillait. Elle tenta de s'évaporer la tête mais les souvenirs affluèrent. De pire en pire.

* * *

/Flashback/

 _« Papa? »_

 _« Qu'y a-t-il? »_

 _« Où allons-nous? »_

 _« Essayer quelque chose d'incroyable. »_

 _« Ah bon? »_

 _« Oui. Tu es incroyable ma chérie. »_

 _La petite ria, de bonne humeur. Sa mère, qui marchait derrière eux, serra les dents et les poings. Les larmes menaçant de couler._

* * *

 _La jeune enfant cria, la douleur était atroce, insoutenable, pire que tout. Elle sentait ses yeux bruler et sa peau transpercer. Malgré ses cris, rien n'arrêta. Toute cette souffrance continuait, encore, encore et encore. Sans arrêt, sans pause, sans rien. Juste une douleur impossible à supporter. Une table froide dans son dos, des sangles froides à ses poignets et à ses chevilles, du métal froid à son cou. Elle ne voyait que du noir, ou du blanc, des fois du rouge._

* * *

 _Un corps jonchait au sol, du rouge l'entourait. La petite se tenait devant la tache rouge et le corps inerte. Elle ne pleurait pas, ses yeux étaient vides, sans espoir, sans douleur ni joie. Neutres et sans vie. Un homme se tenait à ses côtés, il lui tenait la main._

 _« Tu vois, elle n'a pas été sage. Elle ne m'a pas écouté. Elle a tenté de s'enfuir avec l'être que j'aime le plus au monde… Toi, ma chérie. »_

 _« D'accord. Papa. »_

 _/_ Fin Flashback/

* * *

La jeune fille leva la tête au ciel, elle observa les étoiles. Les larmes coulant silencieusement sur ses joues. Elle ne fit aucun bruit. Elle détestait pleurer, avoir des sentiments faibles tel que la tristesse.

« Lili-kun? »

Elle tourna la tête vers la voix douce qui venait d'arriver.

« Tetsuya. »

« Tu pleures? »

« Ouais, ça m'arrive des fois. »

« Ça arrive à tout le monde, Lili-kun. »

« Les larmes représentent la faiblesse. Je déteste ça. »

Le joueur fantôme fronça les sourcils et s'assit à côté d'elle.

« Tu ne devrais pas dire ça. Les larmes peuvent représenter autant la joie que la peine. Et puis, pleurer, c'est comme une libération. Ça enlève un peu de pression, de douleur et de poids. Tu ne trouves pas? »

« Je ne sais pas. Les larmes coulent toutes seules. Je ne peux juste pas les en empêcher. »

« C'est que tu essayes de trop les retenir. Elles n'ont pas le choix de couler de temps en temps. Tu es forte Lili-kun. Mais laisses tes faiblesses ressortir quand tu as trop mal. Tout retenir n'est pas forcément bon. »

Un sanglot se fit entendre et Kuroko tourna la tête vers la jeune fille. Elle avait la tête baissée, les larmes coulaient à flot. Ses lèvres étaient pincées mais laissait tout de même certains bruits passer.

« Tu ne peux pas comprendre… Toute ma douleur… Toute ma souffrance. J'essaye de tout oublier, de recommencer à vivre… Mon passé me rattrape à chaque fois, à chaque seconde de mon existence… J'ai tellement mal… J'ai tellement mal Tetsu… »

Le joueur de Teiko, choqué, ne put que l'enlacer. Il ne savait pas quoi faire, ni quoi dire. Alors le silence tomba, seul quelques sanglots étouffés perturbèrent l'air. Elle se laissa aller. Elle laissa tous ses pleurs exploser et enfin sortir de con corps.

* * *

Cela faisait plus d'un mois que Lilith avait retrouvé la vue et habitait chez Akashi, son capitaine. Elle s'entraînait et toute l'équipe avait vu son talent exploser. Elle surpassait maintenant plusieurs joueurs de la génération miracle. La jeune femme était devenue une des meilleurs, un joker impossible à stopper.

Alors que tout se passait comme il le faut, ce jour-là au gymnase, durant l'entrainement, son sourire se brisa.

Elle courait en riant, de bonne humeur. La joueuse s'arrêta aux côtés de Kuroko et lui fit une petite tape dans le dos. Elle et lui s'étaient rapproché en tant qu'ami depuis la dernière fois. Ils passaient beaucoup de temps ensemble.

Pendant que la rouge riait avec son ami, la porte s'ouvrit. Quelques secondes plus tard, son sourire se brisa.

Là, devant la porte, se tenait quelqu'un de familier. Des souvenirs douloureux refirent surface.

* * *

/FlashBack/

 _« Give me! »_

 _La jeune fille attrapa le ballon et fonça au panier, elle fit un Fadeaway en riant._

 _« Good job, Lili. »_

 _« Thank you, coach. »_

 _Elle sourit et repartit jouer avec ses coéquipiers plus loin sous les yeux d'un grand homme noir, 1m98 et ancien joueur pro à la NBA. Michael Jordan. Il la surveillait beaucoup, cette petite. Un vrai potentiel, une vraie passion pour le basket. C'était sa petite protégée._

* * *

 _« Aidez-moi! Non! Je ne veux pas ! »_

 _« Lâchez-la! Laissez-la tranquille! »_

 _« Michael! »_

 _Des hommes le retenait, il ne pouvait pas la rejoindre, il ne pouvait pas empêcher ces monstres de la prendre._

 _Il regarda derrière lui, deux garçons riaient. Deux des joueurs qu'il entrainait, riaient. Ils avaient enfreins la plus importante des règles : Les liens de l'équipe._

 _Elle partait, elle se faisait enlevé sous ses yeux. Il se sentait terriblement impuissant._

 _Sa protégée venait de lui échapper._

 _/_ Fin Flashback/

* * *

Elle soupira, les larmes aux yeux. Il était revenu. L'avait-il abandonné? L'avait-il dénoncé? L'avait-il oublié? L'important était qu'il était là, devant elle.

« Ça fait longtemps, ma petite Lili. »

« Mike… Mike! »

Malgré sa rancœur, elle savait qu'il aurait préféré empêché tout ça. Alors elle courra vers lui et sauta dans ses bras. Il l'attrapa et l'enlaça le plus fort qu'il put.

« Tu m'as manqué… Si tu savais à quel point je m'en veux. Je m'en veux tellement d'avoir été si impuissant ce jour-là. »

Elle ne répondit pas mais resta accroché à lui, en silence. Elle profitait des retrouvailles un peu douloureuse.

« C'est pour ça que je suis revenu te chercher. Je ne te perdrais plus, tu es comme ma fille pour moi. Tu es devenue un membre de la famille depuis que l'on t'a hébergé. Quand j'ai su, j'ai pris le premier avion. »

Il lui caressa les cheveux tout doucement en retenant le mieux qu'il put ses larmes.

« Rentre avec moi, Lili. »

* * *

 **Et voilà! Chapitre fini. Bon j'espère que vous avez bien compris toutes les scènes reliées au basket... Sinon je m'en excuse. J'aime bien les décrire mais je dois admettre que ça peut être difficile de déchiffrer. Ah et aussi, ouais je sais Michael Jordan, rien que ça. Mais je voulais un ancien joueur de la NBA comme ancien coach et lui c'est de loin le plus badass. Bref, j'espère que vous avez aimé et que vous aimerez toujours autant! Laissez une petite review, ça me fait chaud au coeur. J'vous aime! A+**


	5. Chapitre 4: Le retour

**HELLO. Avant de me faire taper, je vais m'expliquer. Je n'ai aucune excuse et vous avez le droit de me taper :'( En fait le chapitre fait environ 4500 mots. Au début il faisait 3600 mais Word l'a supprimé... En fait, ce chapitre-ci et les deux suivants avaient déjà été écrit. Word, comme un gros ***, me les a supprimé. Alors pour avoir le courage et la motivation de réécrire trois chapitres d'environ 4000 mots, j'ai eu du mal. J'ai enfin réussis à écrire celui-ci et il fait même plus que le début. Ce n'est pas un chapitre méga intéressant mais il y a pas mal d'éclaircissement selon moi... Là, c'est la fin de l'année, les exams et tout le tralala alors je reviendrais dans 2 semaines:)**

 **Bonne lecture chers habitants de l'univers.**

 **Désolé pour les fautes de frappes ou autre, trop long à relire, la flemme. J'espère que ça va vous plaire!**

* * *

Elle n'en revenait pas, ces mots résonnèrent dans sa tête.

« _Rentre avec moi, Lili. »_

Ce jour-là, elle fut choquée mais répondit oui. Elle lui avait dit, oui. Certes, sa vie avait recommencé au Japon. Elle avait eu une nouvelle famille, de nouveaux amis. Mais Mike, était Mike, son père de remplacement. Il lui avait sorti un paquet d'argument pour qu'elle accepte, mais elle savait déjà quoi répondre à cette proposition. Ce fut tout de même un choc pour les autres, ils avaient été déçus de sa décision. Malgré ça, ils avaient tous compris.

C'est alors qu'elle fut là, devant l'aéroport et ses amis. Lilith n'était pas en pleine forme, l'Amérique était un lieu rempli de mauvais souvenir et cela la blessait.

Akashi posa sa main sur l'épaule de son ancienne joueuse.

« Tu vas nous manquer, Lilicchi. »

« Ce n'est pas un adieu, Ryouta. »

« Quand vas-tu revenir alors, Lili-kun? »

« Je ne sais pas, Tetsu… »

Ils leur restaient moins d'un an au collège puis ensuite, ils allaient tous intégrer le lycée. Elle espérait les revoir à ce moment.

« Soyez la génération des miracles, gagnez tout et imposez vos noms. Je reviendrais un jour. »

Sur ces mots, elle tourna les talons avec un dernier au revoir et s'engouffra dans l'aéroport avec Michael.

* * *

Cela faisait déjà quelques mois que la rouge était revenue en Amérique. Ses souvenirs l'avaient heurté de plein fouet, mais elle sut les surpasser. Personne ne savait pour son retour et puisque les recherches ont été abandonnées, plus personne tentait de la retrouver. Sans parler des archives qui ont été dissimulées et classées TOP SECRET par la CIA.

Michael l'avait entraîné durement et il lui avait lui-même dit qu'elle avait fait énormément de progrès. De ce fait, il avait rajouté des sessions de musculation en disant « Ton corps ne tiendra jamais sans muscle à force de sauter et de courir comme ça. » De plus, il avait intensifié ses entrainements.

Intensifier dans le sens où maintenant, Lilith faisait des 1 contre 1 avec Mike. Certes, elle avait beaucoup de mal à la contrer et à le passer, mais moins qu'avant.

La jeune femme marchait accompagné de son père de substitution.

« Tu comptes retourner au Japon quand, exactement? »

« Six mois, à peu près. »

« Ils te manquent, hein… »

« Un peu trop. »

Le grand homme noir riait, il savait bien que Lilith ne tiendrait pas longtemps. Il savait aussi que les souvenirs étaient beaucoup trop douloureux dans ce pays. D'ailleurs, celle-ci prit sa tête entre ses mains.

* * *

/ _Flash-back\\\_

 _« Papa. »_

 _« Quoi ma chérie? »_

 _« Ça fait mal… »_

 _« Lilith, ça suffit. Nous devons se sacrifier pour la science, tu le sais. »_

 _« Oui… »_

 _La petite fille resta silencieuse, les larmes ne coulèrent pas. Ses petits yeux étaient vides d'émotions depuis ce fameux jour. Elle n'éprouvait plus la tristesse, la douleur, la joie… Plus rien. Après tout, la science était plus importante que sa propre vie._

* * *

La rouge avait mis une main sur son front et grimaçait.

« Mike… »

« Oui? »

« Tu crois qu'il pourrait me retrouver…? »

« Je ne peux rien te promettre, Lili. »

La jeune femme répondue avec un faux sourire. Quelle autre réponse pouvait-elle dire? Elle avait un peu peur, il fallait l'avouer.

 ** _Pourquoi as-tu peur Lilith? Je te protégerais._**

La rouge sursauta violemment, cela faisait un moment que cette voix l'accompagnait partout. Elle ne s'y était pas encore habituée.

Ils s'entraînèrent pendant toute l'après-midi qui suivit leur échange. Elle s'améliora de plus en plus, mais au grand malheur de l'ancien jouer de la NBA, ses yeux ne s'activaient que très rarement. Il avait remarqué qu'ils ne s'activaient jamais contre lui. Les seules fois qu'ils les avaient vu, c'était lorsqu'elle devait à tout prix gagner ou quand elle se sentait menacée ou en colère.

Plus tard, en fin de soirée lorsqu'ils rentrèrent, Lilith fit un énième malaise. Quand un souvenir la frappait, selon l'intensité de celui-ci, la jeune femme s'évanouissait.

* * *

/Flash-back\\\

 _« Monsieur, nous l'avons perdu. »_

 _« Elle n'a pas survécu? »_

 _« Non, docteur. »_

« _Et bien, j'imagine qu'elle n'était pas assez forte._ »

 _Les autres hommes se regardèrent entre eux. Ils ne comprenaient pas pourquoi le scientifique ne pleurait pas, pourquoi il ne semblait pas triste. Premièrement, il avait pris un énorme risque en tentant cette expérience extrêmement complexe, mais il avait tellement insisté. Enfin, il avait menacé de tuer leurs familles, surtout._

 _Le petit corps resta paralysé._

 _Malgré son cœur qui ne battait plus, elle entendait tout._

 _Malgré la mort lui envahissant les veines, les larmes coulèrent._

 _Malgré le froid lui prenant les tripes, le reste de son âme se brisa._

 _Malgré la vie qui s'enfuyait, elle tendit les bras à la mort comme si elle était sa sauveuse._

* * *

Les rayons de l'astre solaire lui firent plisser les yeux. La jeune femme se releva dans son lit, Mike à ses côtés. Il avait l'air mal et complètement épuisé.

« Lili… »

« Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait? »

« Tu n'as rien fait de grave, ne t'inquiète pas. »

« Alors quoi? »

La jeune femme appréhendait beaucoup la suite.

« Tu vas retourner au Japon dans un mois, ton état ne s'est pas encore amélioré… Même, il empire. »

« Mais… »

« Cela fait déjà plus d'un an que tu es ici. »

« Seulement 14 mois. »

Mike posa une main qui se veut rassurante sur le bras de sa protégé. Il soupira et la regarda dans les yeux. Celle-ci avait les yeux brillants et humides.

« Dans un mois, Lili. »

« D'accord. »

* * *

Cela faisait presque un an que Lilith était repartis en Amérique. Les premiers mois furent difficiles pour l'équipe, mais ils se souvinrent tous qu'il fallait gagner pour elle. Ils étaient devenus l'incroyable équipe de Teiko, la génération miracle. Les talents de tous les joueurs avaient réellement explosé, plus qu'avant. Ils les laminèrent tous.

Malheureusement, ils avaient tous plus ou moins changés. Akashi s'était renfermé complètement sur sa puissance, plus qu'avant. Kuroko ne se reconnaissait plus dans Teiko. Aomine n'avait plus aucun plaisir de jouer, aucune personne ne l'égalait. Midorima c'était entrainé fort et argumentait sans cesse sur sa chance et ses trois points. Murasakibara ne se forçait plus, il n'aimait plus le basket. Pour finir, Kise était toujours aussi niais qu'avant. Chacun avait changé, chacun avait reconnu leur talent ey ils se sont tous séparés.

Lilith n'était toujours pas revenue.

Kuroko est partit à Seirin, où il a retrouvé le gout de jouer avec ses coéquipiers.

Kise a intégré Kaijo, où il a pu se dépenser et avoir des coéquipiers de confiance.

Midorima s'est rendu à Shutoku, où il a trouvé un coéquipier d'excellence, Takao.

Aomine est allé à Toho, où il a pu affronter un nouvel adversaire, Kagami.

Murasakibara s'est inscrit à Yosei, où il a rencontré un ami, Himuro.

Akashi a été reçu à Rakuzan, où il a été encore le meilleur de tous.

Durant ce temps-ci, au lycée, Kuroko avait battu avec son équipe quatre équipes de la génération miracle sur cinq. Seirin avait réussi à gagner contre Kaijo, Shutoku, Toho et Yosei. Cependant, ils n'avaient pas encore affronté Rakuzan, l'équipe d'Akashi.

Le rouge malgré le départ de Lilith, avait continué ses recherches à propos de celle-ci. Il avait découvert quelques petites choses grâce à son père et son pouvoir en business. Ce n'était pas que Lilith n'existait pas, ils ont seulement cherché à la faire disparaître… Mais pourquoi? Ça, il ne le savait pas encore. Il cherchait donc toujours.

Les autres n'avaient presque pas mentionner Lilith depuis leur « deuil », comme s'ils l'avaient oublié. Sauf Kuroko, qui lui ne parlait que d'elle mais sans évoquer son nom.

Akashi ne le précisait jamais, mais lui aussi se préoccupait de son cas, pour une autre raison. D'un, car elle n'est pas du tout normale. De 2, elle a énormément de potentiel et de 3, maintenant cela était devenu un défi personnel de tout savoir sur cette fille.

* * *

Il faisait encore sombre et cela fit soupirer Lilith.

La jeune femme se tenant devant les portes de sorties de l'aéroport. Elle grinça des dents. La rouge avait eu de longs et émouvants au revoir avec Mike et sa femme. Cela l'avait attristé de partir plus vite que prévu, mais Michael lui avait promis de venir la voir le plus souvent possible.

La seule chose qu'elle crut le mieux de faire, c'était de prendre son téléphone, composer le numéro d'Akashi qu'elle avait noté, et de l'appeler. Pourquoi lui? Car il était celui qui l'avait hébergé pendant un long moment, mais aussi celui qui l'avait protégé.

La sonnerie retentit, une voix mal réveillée et rauque lui répondit froidement.

Peut-être aurait-elle du appeler Kuroko vu l'heure. Au moins, si elle avait réveillé le bleu à 5h du matin, il ne l'aurait pas tué.

« _Qui me réveille à cette heure-là._ » fit la voix très tranchante.

« Salut Seijuro, ça fait longtemps. »

« _Lilith?_ »

« Bingo. »

« _Pourquoi m'appelles-tu?_ »

« Je suis contente de te reparler aussi, Seijuro. »

Un soupire se fit entendre chez le joueur de Rakuzan.

« _Où es-tu?_ »

« Devant l'aéroport. »

« _Reste où tu es, quelqu'un va venir te chercher._ »

« Euh… Ok… »

Elle n'eut pas le temps de répondre qu'il raccrocha aussitôt. Bon, il n'avait pas changé mais elle le trouvait tout de même bien froid. Habituellement, il aurait fait semblant d'avoir au moins une petite émotion.

Lilith patienta une heure sur un banc à l'extérieur, elle s'était d'ailleurs endormie.

Un homme habillé d'un costume noir la réveilla doucement, il lui adressa un sourire et la conduit jusqu'à un grande voiture. Il lui avait expliqué que c'était « Akashi-sama » qu'il lui avait ordonné d'aller la chercher. Elle monta dans la voiture et s'attacha sans poser plus de question.

« Akashi-sama s'est rendormi mais il sera réveillé à votre arrivé. Il a d'ailleurs déménagé à Kyoto chez son père. »

La jeune femme acquiesça et après un silence d'environ dix minutes, elle s'endormit une nouvelle fois.

* * *

« Mademoiselle… »

Une main lui secoua doucement l'épaule. Lilith ouvrit les yeux et se redressa en baillant.

« Nous sommes arrivés, suivez-moi. »

La jeune femme, à peine réveillée, se leva et le suivit sans discuter, trop dans le brouillard pour comprendre. Elle le suivit, les yeux mi-clos. Ils entrèrent dans l'immense villa que la jeune femme n'avait même pas remarqué. L'homme la conduit jusqu'à deux grandes portes en bois sombres. Il lui ouvrit la porte et celle-ci s'avança à l'intérieur. C'était une immense pièce remplis de livres avec en son centre un canapé et deux fauteuils face à une cheminée. La chaleur du feu et l'odeur du bois eut un effet immédiat sur la jeune fille. La fatigue déjà présente l'avait complètement anéanti.

Lilith aperçu une tête familière aux cheveux rouges. Elle s'avanca vers le canapé où le garçon était assis et se plaça à ses côtés.

« Salut… »

« Tu n'as pas l'air en forme, Lilith. »

À peine eut-il fini sa phrase qu'un poids se posa sur ses cuisses. Il baissa les yeux vers le visage endormi de la rouge qui avait élu domicile sur ses jambes. Il claqua sa langue contre son palais pour manifester son agacement, mais ne fit rien. Il s'affala contre le dossier du canapé, reprit son livre et recommença à lire comme si de rien était.

* * *

Lilith se réveilla pour la quatrième fois aujourd'hui. Après l'avion, le banc, le siège de voiture… les cuisses d'Akashi. Elle eut une sorte de révélation et se leva brusquement. La jeune femme tourna sa tête vers le rouge avec un air paniqué. Celui-ci releva les yeux de son livre.

« Je suis désolé, ne m'assassine pas! »

« Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne comptais pas te tuer. Sinon je l'aurais déjà fait. »

« Ah bon…? »

Comparativement à quand elle l'avait réveillé, il était beaucoup plus calme et approchable. La jeune femme fut d'ailleurs très surprise de ne pas se recevoir une paire de ciseau dans la tête après ça. Peut-être était-il content de la voir.

« Ça fait longtemps, Seijuro. »

Elle sourit, contente de revoir son ancien capitaine. Celui-ci fit un rictus qu'elle prit pour un sourire en retour.

« Raconte-moi ce que j'ai manqué. »

« Je ne suis pas un conteur. »

« S'il te plait! »

« D'ailleurs, pourquoi m'as-tu appelé moi et pas Tetsuya? »

« J'sais pas. »

Il soupira et lui raconta tout. Comment ils s'étaient tous séparé après Teiko, qu'il avait d'ailleurs déménagé de Tokyo. Il expliqua aussi la fuite de Kuroko, comment les joueurs avaient changé face à leur talent démesuré. Plus son récit avançait, plus Lilith fronça les sourcils et se renfrogna. Quand il eut enfin fini, elle grimaça.

« Je vous ai dit de gagner, pas d'avoir la grosse tête. Es-tu devenu comme ça toi aussi? Tu l'étais avant mais maintenant? Pire? »

« Je ne te mentirais pas donc, oui je suis aussi comme ça. »

« Mais qu'est-ce que vous êtes devenus… »

« Tu étais semblable avec ton envie de gagner, dois-je te le rappeler? »

Elle soupira en fronçant les sourcils et frappa la cuisse du rouge avec son poing. Frissonnant par la suite, ayant peur de la répercussion de son geste.

« Vous avez fait fuir Kuroko bande d'idiots. »

« Cela était son choix. »

« Tu ne comprendras jamais rien! Je vais l'appeler tiens, il va venir me chercher et j'intégrerais son lycée. »

« Non. »

La jeune femme laissa sa bouche ouverte, une expression confuse parcourait son visage. Le joueur de Rakuzan l'observa avant de rouvrir la bouche.

« Tu vas intégrer Rakuzan et venir dans mon équipe. »

« Et si je ne le veux pas? »

« Je ne t'ai pas donné le choix. »

« Mais Seijuro! »

« Point final. »

La rouge se renfrogna, tourna le dos à son –de nouveau- capitaine et se mit en boule dans le sofa bourgogne. Le plus grand soupira bruyamment.

« Arrête de faire l'enfant. »

« Tu n'es même pas heureux de me revoir après un an. »

« Plus d'un an. »

« C'est pareil. »

« Pas pour moi. »

Elle savait que c'était sa façon d'être gentil mais tout de même. Il aurait pu sourire ou dire quelque chose du genre « Tu m'as manqué » mais il ne fallait pas se faire d'illusion, c'était Akashi après tout.

« J'ai un match contre Kuroko et son équipe la semaine prochaine. J'aimerais que tu intègres Rakuzan et que tu joues ce match. Ne dis rien à personne sur ton retour jusqu'à ce jour. »

« Ok. D'ailleurs, t'as grandi. »

La rouge le regarda un moment en riant. Il la tua à l'aide de son regard. Cette remarque lui avait passé en travers de la gorge. Elle savait qu'il n'aimait pas que l'on parle de sa taille. Mais d'ailleurs, pourquoi cette demande?

* * *

Cela faisait une semaine qu'elle habitait chez Akashi comme avant. Sauf que la maison était trop grande et qu'elle se perdait sans cesse. Comme ordonné, elle s'était inscrite à Rakuzan et avait rejoint l'équipe de basket. Au début, le coach n'avait pas voulu et son équipe aussi d'ailleurs. Avec comme argument « c'est une fille » et « elle est plus petite que toi ». On se calme, Lilith ne fait que 3 centimètres de moins. Mais Akashi n'avait pas lâché l'affaire et l'avait poussé à montrer son talent. Ce qu'elle fit. Sans même activer ses yeux, elle gagna facilement un 1 vs 1 contre Reo Mibuchi. Il l'avait d'ailleurs très mal pris. Le rouge avait bien vu qu'elle avait fait de nombreux progrès en Amérique. Le coach a alors lu le règlement en entier pour pouvoir trouver une solution.

Finalement, il a convaincu le responsable du club et aussi ceux qui organise des compétitions nationales avec l'aide de ce discours : « Lilith est différente. Dans toute l'histoire du basket, seulement quelques femmes ont déjà joué avec les hommes car elles étaient trop fortes pour leur catégorie. De plus, à cause de certaine force de la nature, certaines règles ont été changé. Depuis, une règle a été ajouté en ce qui concerne les joueuses de basket : Un joueur de sexe féminin peut jouer dans la catégorie masculine si celle-ci est considérée trop talentueuse pour la catégorie féminine. Alors, veuillez au moins observer, le test d'aptitude fait partit de ses droits. »

Lilith avait dû prouver son efficacité, ce qu'elle fit.

Le conseil avait heureusement accepté après beaucoup d'hésitation, alors Lilith avait officiellement rejoins Rakuzan. Akashi ayant tout de même mit un coup de pression à tout le jury pour éviter un « non ».

Ce qui nous mène à ce jour, dans les vestiaires du gymnase de la Winter Cup.

« Seijuro… »

Tous les joueurs se crispèrent. Malgré la semaine passée, ils ne c'étaient toujours pas habitués à Lilith qui appelait leur capitaine par son prénom. Rare était ceux qui sortait vivant de cette confrontation. Ils ne s'étaient toujours pas habitués non plus, au calme d'Akashi face à cette appellation. Il avait même dit « l'habitude ».

« Quoi? »

« Je viens d'y penser… Je n'ai jamais joué un seul match sérieux. »

Toutes les têtes se tournèrent vers elle. Le coach s'avança dangereusement.

« Quoi? »

« Et bien, j'ai déjà fait des matchs de Street Basket, des matchs d'entrainements… Mais jamais un vrai comme ça. Le seul, c'est avec Mike mais ça ne comptait pas. »

« Mike? »

« Michael Jordan. »

« Qu-quoi? »

Elle les regarda, souriant presque. Un sourire coincé et vraiment hésitant. Akashi vint s'assoir à ses côtés en soupirant.

« Nous sommes déjà une équipe très forte et nous allons sûrement gagner de toute manière. Mais je connais ton talent et je sais que tu peux jouer sur ce terrain autant qu'un autre. »

« Hm. »

« Arrête de réfléchir, gagne. C'est tout. Et puis, je jouerais. C'est gagné d'avance. »

Ils le levèrent tous et Lilith les suivit. C'est vrai, elle était puissante et elle pouvait gagner. Ce n'est que le gymnase qui diffère, le reste c'est très semblable. Alors elle allait se montrer et jouer pour la victoire. Plus tôt, Akashi lui avait expliqué qu'elle serait en attaque, un des Power Forward. Elle avait hoché la tête, c'était sa principale position après tout, même si elle était très polyvalente.

Ils traversèrent quelques couloirs et arriva dans un dernier plus large, donnant sur une incroyable lumière. Elle se répéta sans cesse ce que le rouge aux yeux hétérochromes lui avait dit et comment faire.

La rouge entendit leur nom d'équipe et marcha derrière Akashi. Il lui avait dit de mettre une serviette sur sa tête et que probablement certaine personne allait se demander qui était-elle. Lilith portait le numéro 2, son chiffre préféré. Elle l'avait demandé au coach, la rouge l'avait toujours eu.

La lumière l'aveugla pendant que toute l'équipe entra sur le terrain accompagné des cris et des applaudissements de la foule.

Plus haut dans les gradins, un blond donna un coup de coude à un homme basané.

« C'est qui le numéro 2? »

« Je sais pas, jamais entendu parlé. »

Ils froncèrent les sourcils en observant la scène plus bas.

Akashi se dirigea vers Kuroko et un grand un peu effrayant, Lilith les contourna. Elle le vit parler un peu au bleu d'une manière presque froide.

La jeune femme se crispa lorsque le grand rouge vint défier son capitaine, elle resta sur la défensive, prête à intervenir. Le grand aux sourcils bizarres tomba sur les fesses au sol. La rouge resta quelque peu choquée par la brutalité de son capitaine mais aussi par ses mots. Depuis quand était-il aussi brusque, direct et supérieur ainsi? Il n'était jamais comme ça avec elle.

Il repartit pour continuer son échauffement et rejoindre son équipe. La jeune femme avait gardé sa serviette sur la tête et observait les alentours. Elle remarqua le regard insistant d'un mec avec des lunettes. Ce même joueur la désigna en faisant signe à Kuroko et l'autre baraqué. Le numéro 11 de Seirin se mit à froncer les sourcils. De plus, le grand s'avança dangereusement vers elle. La rouge avait entendu assez de mots pour avoir un début de stress.

« C'est qui le petit numéro 2? Il s'échauffe avec une serviette sur la tête et en veste… » murmura le bigleux.

« J'vais aller me présenter. »

« Kagami, fait gaffe. »

La rouge regarda en direction du détenteur de l'Emperor Eye. Celui-ci observait la scène avec un léger froncement de sourcil. Il ne s'avança pas mais resta sur ses gardes, voulant éviter un revirement de situation.

Sans qu'elle s'en aperçoive, trop concentré sur son capitaine, le grand méchant était devant elle.

« T'es qui, toi? »

« Hmmm. »

Lilith n'ayant pas prévu le coup, se retourna et courra vers le panier en dribblant. Elle fit un simple Lay Up qui ne rentra même pas dans le panier, sa serviette étant toujours en place. Akashi sourit.

« Laisse tomber Capitaine, il est lent, nul et n'a aucune précision. »

« S'il est aussi nul que ça, Bakagami, il ne serait pas titulaire dans l'équipe de Rakuzan, idiot. »

Le bigleux frappa le baraqué et repartirent à l'entrainement. Le blond de l'équipe Rakuzan s'approcha et lui donna une tape dans le dos.

« C'était quoi c'te merde? »

« Du bluff. Version merdique. »

Le match commença enfin, elle en avait marre de faire semblant d'être nulle. Akashi lui avait dit qu'elle embarquerait dans le 2e quart temps. Elle se renfrogna quelque peu. Cela faisait un moment qu'elle le trouvait changé, surtout sur le terrain. Il y avait cette tension palpable et cette supériorité. Elle n'aimait vraiment pas ça. Lilith ne reconnaissait plus vraiment son ancien capitaine. Son attitude hors du terrain est plus ou moins semblable… mais sur le terrain, c'est autre chose.

Le premier quart temps avait fini très vite par une victoire écrasante de Rakuzan. Le rouge s'approcha d'elle et lui fit signe qu'elle allait devoir entrer.

La jeune femme retira sa veste en se levant, dévoilant son maillot de match qui était caché depuis le début. Il fallait bien dissimuler sa poitrine d'une certaine manière.

La réaction de l'équipe adverse fut immédiate, tous choqué.

« Une fille… » murmura un noiraud.

« Lilith. » soupira Kuroko.

La jeune femme retira la serviette de sa tête, dévoilant ses longs cheveux écarlates. Ses yeux brillaient quelque peu, sa pupille Or étant étincelante.

Toutes les voix se turent dans les gradins, sauf quelques cris.

« PUTAIN C'EST LILITH. »

« LILICCHIIIIIIIII! »

« Et bien, ça c'est une surprise. » murmura le vert.

« Lili-chin est revenue? »

« Oui Murasakibara-kun. » dit la rose tout en soupirant, choquée.

Sur le terrain, la tension s'était élevée d'un cran. Lilith offrit son merveilleux et commun, sourire hautain. Le grand rouge s'étouffa avec sa salive.

« Je savais qu'il y avait un truc qui clochait. Pourquoi n'as-tu rien dit, Lili-kun? »

« Tetsu… J'ai voulu t'appeler mais j'avais pas le droit. Je suis heureuse de te revoir! Ça fait bien trop longtemps! »

Cette fois-ci, son sourire se fut bien trop honnête et sincère. Son coach lui cria de ne pas sympathiser avec l'adversaire. Malgré tout, le bleu lui avait souri aussi, des retrouvailles peut-être amères mais cela restait des retrouvailles. La sonnerie de fin de pause sonna, les équipes se repositionnèrent. Akashi lui avait dit de défendre sur Kagami et qu'il s'occuperait de Kuroko avec son Emperor Eye.

« Crois pas que t'es meilleure que moi. Mon coach est une fille et je respecte le talent des femmes… Mais jouer avec des hommes reste exagéré. Surtout avec ce que tu nous as fait à l'échauffement. »

« Peux-tu la fermer? Connais-tu seulement la notion de bluff? »

Le rouge fronça les sourcils et cligna des yeux. À sa grande surprise, la jeune femme n'était plus dans son champ de vision. Il ne se rendit compte que quelques secondes plus tard, qu'il était assis sur le sol et que la joueuse était déjà sous le panier.

« Vas-y Lilith! »

La jeune femme sauta en l'air, son corps commença à s'allonger à l'horizontale. Quand il fut presque parallèle au sol, la rouge lança le ballon qui entra directement dans l'arceau.

« Son traditionnel FadeWay… » murmura Kuroko.

Prit de cours, trop concentré sur le jeu, elle retomba de justesse sur ses jambes un peu bancale. Elle sourit, fière de son premier panier.

Lilith se retourna vers Akashi mais ce qu'elle vit la fit blanchir. Le rouge sembla se disputer avec un homme et de lui expliquer qu'un match était en cours, qu'il ne pouvait pas les interrompre.

Mais elle, elle vu ça différemment.

Elle le voyait _lui_.

 _Il_ était là.

 _Lui_ , était là.

 _Il_ l'avait retrouvé.

 _Il_ parlait avec Akashi.

Akashi la pointa du doigt.

 _Il_ la regarda.

Elle commença à pleurer.

Elle s'effondra.

 _Il_ sourit.

Tout était fini, tout aller encore recommencer.

 _Il_ l'avait retrouvé.

L'enfer reprendra.

* * *

 _/flash-Back\\\_

 _« Je te retrouverais Lilith! Tu ne m'échapperas pas! »_

 _La petite fille courra le plus vite qu'elle put. De la fumée s'échappait du bâtiment derrière elle. Elle avait eu une crise, l'enfant s'en était servie pour fuir une bonne fois pour toute._

 _Elle avait continué de courir encore et encore, sans cesse._

 _La nuit, le jour, elle n'était jamais assez loin de cet enfer._

* * *

 _Après sa fuite, elle avait enfin souri avec quelqu'un. Sa différence lui avait donné un excellent atout pour ce sport merveilleux. Le basket lui donnait enfin une raison pour vivre. Elle voulait devenir forte et s'améliorer à chaque dribble. Ses coéquipiers l'avaient soutenu jusqu'au jour où il la retrouva. Ils l'avaient abandonné pour sa différence, pour son talent. Ils l'avaient trahi, comme tout le monde._

* * *

 _Encore une fois, elle s'était défoulée._

 _Encore une fois, elle s'était échappée._

 _Encore une fois, elle avait pleuré._

 _Encore une fois, elle avait couru._

 _Mais cette fois-ci, elle quitta le pays._

* * *

Un cri déchira la joie de la foule. Il fit stopper le match. Il fit courir Akashi vers la source de celui-ci. Il fit crier Kuroko. Il alerta la génération miracle dans les gradins. Il fit augmenter le sourire de _cet homme_.

Il refléta la douleur de la joueuse à la vue de son père.

* * *

 **Voila! j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu, la suite va arriver bientôt. N'hésitez pas à me laisser une petite Review! Ç me ferait plaisir et dites moi ce que vous en pensez! Byebye:)**


	6. Chapitre 5: Une part de douleur

**HELLO. Je reviens plus tôt que prévu avec un chapitre un peu plus court. En fait, ce chapitre ci à été coupé en deux parties ET NON CE N'EST PAS LA FIIINNN. Pour ne pas que soit 7000 mots, je l'ai séparé en deux. Voilààà , il est court mais c'est l'un de mes préférés. J'ai même pleuré x)**

 **Sorry pour les petites fautes de frappes et d'orthographes. Je vous aimes.**

 **Je réponds aux reviews en privé.**

 **Réponse à Cassou102 (guest): Merci beaucoup! C'est très gentil de ta part de me dire cela. Je suis contente que mon histoire te plaise! Et merci aussi pour tes reviews régulières, c'est super gentil! j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira aussi!**

 **Voilà, voilà, bonne lecture chère personne.**

 **J'espère que ça va vous plaire:)**

* * *

Akashi fut vite autour de Lilith. Il la prit dans ses bras et tenta de la soutenir. Kuroko était arrivé quelques secondes après, paniqué.

« Sei…juro… aide-moi… sauve-moi… »

« Comment? Qu'y a-t-il? »

« Il-il… sauve moi… je t'en supplie… »

La jeune femme pleurait en enfonçant son visage dans le torse du rouge. Celui-ci ne comprenait pas, non il ne comprenait rien. L'homme brun un peu plus loin s'avança doucement. Il s'approcha avant de se faire arrêter par Kuroko.

« Qui êtes-vous? »

« Lilith, dirais-tu dire qui je suis à ces personnes? »

La jeune femme ne répondit pas, paniquée. Elle se crispa et ne quitta pas les bras du rouge.

« Lilith, dis-leur. »

Elle serra la mâchoire, resserra son emprise sur le maillot de son capitaine. Aucun mot ne voulait sortir de sa bouche, elle ne voulait pas le dire.

« Dis-leur que je suis ton père. »

Ce fut le mot de trop, la jeune femme grogna en se relevant. Akashi lui tenait toujours un bras en observant l'échange entre les deux. Il ne voulait pas s'interposer mais il le ferait en cas de nécessité.

« Je t'interdis de dire ça. »

« Dire quoi? Que je suis ton père? »

« FERME-LA! Ça fait longtemps que tu n'es plus mon père. »

« Je l'ai toujours été. »

« Tu ne l'es plus. Tu n'as rien à voir avec ma vie. Tu n'es rien pour moi. Dégage. »

« Tu n'es pas douce avec ton… »

Une voix froide, sévère et qui se veut autoritaire le coupa.

« Je pense qu'elle a dit ne plus vouloir vous entendre. »

« De quoi tu te mêles? Ce ne sont pas de tes affaires. »

« Mais cela va le devenir si vous continuez de la harceler. »

Le rouge et l'homme se regardèrent droit dans les yeux. Aucun des deux ne baissèrent le regard, ils s'affrontaient dans une joute visuelle. Akashi ne cèderait sous aucun prétexte. Cet homme avait l'air d'être un souvenir douloureux pour sa joueuse.

« Pour qui te prends-tu? »

« Pour son capitaine. »

« Je suis son père, sa seule famille depuis la mort de sa mère. Tu n'as pas le droit de t'immiscer dans nos querelles familiales. »

La main de Lilith se crispa sur le bras de son capitaine. Il grimaça face à la douleur. Akashi regarda la main de la rouge, ses ongles s'enfoncèrent dans sa peau. Il releva les yeux et découvrit son visage. Tous ses traits étaient étirés et figés en une expression de pure haine. Il n'avait jamais vu ça chez elle, jamais à ce point. Ses yeux étaient écarquillés, coléreux, haineux, froids et presque meurtriers. Pour une fois, même lui avait eu des frissons face à cet air si effrayant.

« Ma… Seule famille? »

« Lilith, ne fait pas encore une autre scène devant tout le monde. Tu m'as déjà fait assez honte comme ça en fuguant. Une Daemon ne fuit pas. »

« Depuis… La mort de ma mère? »

« Lilith. Arrête ça. »

« Ferme la, pauvre con. »

Akashi fronça les sourcils. Pourquoi cette famille n'apparaissait nulle part si elle était si importante que ça. À écouter son père, on dirait qu'il est un homme puissant et respecté. Sauf qu'il n'existe pas.

« Lili… Je sais que la mort de ta mère a été un gros choc… »

La jeune femme ria, elle craqua. En moins d'une seconde, la main avait disparue du bras du joueur de Rakuzan. Lilith avait plaqué son père contre le sol, elle avait mis une main autour de son cou et commença à l'étrangler. La rouge le regarda, furieuse. Ses yeux étaient si écarquillés, qu'elle ne les sentait plus. Elle voyait rouge, noir, blanc. Sa pupille Or était devenue plus foncée et des signes rouges en forme d'étoile brillaient dans ses iris.

« Alors, ce… sont tes… yeux éveillés… »

Il parla difficilement à cause de la main sur sa gorge mais il parvint tout de même à sourire. Ses deux amis s'approchèrent pour intervenir mais elle leur cria de ne pas avancer. La jeune femme continua de resserrer son emprise, le faisant suffoquer.

« Tu mérites de mourir pour tout. Pour moi et pour maman, salop. »

« Tu… ne peux… pas me tuer. »

« Et pourquoi, hein ?! Tu l'as bien fait toi! Alors pourquoi ne le ferais-je pas! Hein ?! Connard! »

La sécurité commença à courir vers eux. Le silence était présent partout dans les gradins, le choc de la scène les avait fait taire. Pendant ce temps, les quatre autres membres avaient couru pour les rejoindre.

L'homme sous Lilith perdait peu à peu sa conscience mais souriait toujours. Il ne pouvait rien faire, sa fille était bien trop forte pour lui. Avant qu'il ne perde toute sa conscience, trois hommes réussirent à le dégager. Ils la maintinrent fermement, l'empêchant de bouger.

« Monsieur, vous allez bien? »

« Oui, oui, j'ai l'habitude de son attitude violente. Elle a un trouble mental sévère. Lilith s'est échappée d'un hôpital psychiatrique en Amérique. »

Les joueurs de la génération miracle se regardèrent tous. Cela n'avait aucun sens. Même si elle n'existait pas, elle n'avait pas l'air folle.

« Je l'ai enfin retrouvé. Je suis venu la ramener avec moi, la remettre dans son asile pour le bien de tous. Elle est dangereuse vous savez. »

« MENTEUR! C'est toi le fou! C'EST TOI! »

« Elle est dans le dénis. »

« C'est toi qui devrait être enfermé! C'est à cause de toi! »

Il sortit une boite de pilule bien trop familière à Lilith. Elle commença à pleurer en se mordant les lèvres.

 _Pas encore…_

 _ **Je suis là. Tu ne perdras pas contre ton père.**_

Ses yeux la piquaient mais elle ne le montra pas. Son œil droit devint complètement noir, son iris ayant disparue dans la totalité de son œil. Cependant, sa pupille Or ressortait toujours et le signe rouge aussi. Elle se concentra sur la boite devant elle. Celle-ci vola des mains de son propriétaire qui sursauta. Il regarda sa fille en souriant. La boite grise remplie de pilule explosa devant les yeux du tirant, celui-ci cria et tomba au sol.

« _**Laissez-moi partir.**_ »

Les trois hommes l'écoutèrent et la relâcha. Son capitaine se crispa. Quelle était cette voix? Ce n'était pas la sienne. Elle était plus rauque, grave et presque inhumaine. Ce n'était pas Lilith qui parlait. L'adolescent regarda les yeux de sa protégée. Son œil droit était si différent et lui aussi était inhumain. D'ailleurs, la jeune femme pleurait du sang, mais seulement de cet œil. Il fronça les sourcils, qu'est-ce que c'était? Cet œil, cette force, cette voix, la boite qui vole en éclat, son passé inconnu… mais qui était-elle?

Les autres étaient tous restés choqués face à la boite explosée. Elle avait volé toute seule, une chose peu banale quand même.

Malgré tout, sans qu'elle ne puisse rien faire, l'homme brun lui enfonça une pilule au fond de la gorge.

« Si tu crois que tu vas gagner contre moi, tu as tort. »

« Oh, papa. Je sais comment t'échapper. Je sais comment te priver de ton sujet d'expérience numéro 1. Je sais comment te faire devenir plus fou que tu l'es. »

Le joueur de basket aux cheveux rouges écouta attentivement Lilith, essayant de découvrir certaines choses. Kuroko aussi, s'intéressait à ses mots, malgré son incompréhension des choses. Akashi entendit le bruit d'un petit choc. Il se retourna et vit un boulon sur le sol et plus loin, quelques vis qui roulait sur le parquet. L'adolescent fronça les sourcils.

« Mon très cher père, pleuras-tu la perte de ton jouet favoris? »

« Que veux-tu dire, Lilith? »

« Tu ne pourras plus rien observer ni même avoir une seule preuve. Tu perdras toutes tes avancées, toutes tes observations. »

Un autre bruit au loin alerta Akashi, il paniqua légèrement devant son hypothèse.

Et si…

Pendant la réflexion de son capitaine, la rouge avança vers un point précis sans hésitation. Les regards la suivirent, hésitants et perplexes. La jeune femme s'arrêta parmis les vis et les boulons. Elle sentait le médicament commençant à faire effet. Bientôt, elle ne pourra plus utiliser son œil. Il fallait qu'elle en finisse au plus vite.

« Si tu me perds, qu'adviendra-t-il de ta vie? »

« Je te retrouverais Lilith, peu importe où. »

« Mais, me retrouveras-tu dans la mort? »

« De quoi parles… »

Il ne finit pas sa phrase, légèrement choqué. Akashi venait de comprendre ce qu'elle voulait faire et les quelques cris dans les gradins confirma ses croyances. Presque tout le publique avait été évacué et heureusement… Car devant les dernières personnes présentes, trois poutres en métal se détachèrent du plafond.

Trois poutres en métal tombèrent à grande vitesse vers quelqu'un.

Trois poutres en métal frappèrent durement le sol dans un énorme fracas.

Et sous ces trois poutres, se tenait Lilith.

Akashi écarquilla les yeux, la rouge n'était plus là, seulement de la poussière et des débris se tenait devant eux. Il n'avait même pas eu le temps de réagir, les poutres tombaient déjà. Alors il fut témoin de cet « accident », il fut témoin du suicide d'une des personnes qu'il supportait le plus. Il n'arrivait plus à esquisser le moindre mouvement, trop choqué par la situation. Personne ne bougeait, personne ne comprenait. Kuroko tomba à genoux, les yeux inertes. Aomine tenta un pas vers son amie, tremblant. Midorima prit son courage à deux mains et fonça sur l'horrible scène devant lui.

« Lilith… Est-ce que tu m'entends Lilith… »

Ce n'était même pas une question, sa voix était si cassée et basse. Il fut vite suivi d'Akashi qui tenta de trouver sa joueuse sous ces immenses poutres. À quoi pensaient-ils? Cela était peine perdue.

« Il faut la trouver, vite avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. »

« Il est trop tard. »

Kuroko tourna sa tête vers l'homme qui se dit « père ».

« Comment pouvez-vous vivre comme ça. Votre fille vient de se donner… de… Vous êtes la pire personne au monde… »

Sa voix se brisa vers la fin, des sanglots brisant sa phrase. Kise vint l'aider pendant qu'Aomine et Murasakibara cherchèrent aussi une possibilité de sortir Lilith de là. Mais sur chaque visage, il y avait de la panique, de la peur et même de l'espoir, toute la génération miracle voulait qu'elle s'en sorte. Sans même la connaitre, sans même savoir son passé. L'important c'est ce qu'ils ont tous vécu ensembles.

Un cri fit arrêter tout le monde.

Plus loin, Akashi sortit un corps de sous les débris.

Akashi avait crié.

« Merde. Merde. Merde! »

Le rouge s'était agenouillé et avait pris Lilith sur ses genoux. Il la tenait fermement, les lèvres pincées. Juste le haut du corps de la jeune femme était dégagé, le capitaine n'avait pas réussis à la sortir complètement. Ses deux jambes étaient restées coincées sous l'une des poutres.

« Survis. »

Kuroko se leva, anxieux et courra vers la blessée suivit des autres. Ils s'approchèrent tous, espérant la voir saine et sauve, mais furent bien vite découragés en voyant le corps de la jeune fille. Elle était recouverte de sang à la tête, un trou béant remplaçait son épaule et son corps était lacéré de toute part. Cette image si douloureuse avait bien failli faire vomir certains.

« Oh mon dieu. » murmura Kuroko.

Le bleu turquoise s'écroula à ses côtés en prenant une de ses mains. Il commença à pleurer sans s'arrêter mais en silence. Personne ne put résister plus longtemps, les larmes furent plus fortes, plus puissantes. Même le rouge se laissa un moment de faiblesse. Les autres membres de Rakuzan finirent par s'approcher doucement. Eux aussi, baissèrent leurs barrières.

Akashi releva la tête vers le plafond, les larmes dévalant sur ses joues. Des spasmes commencèrent à le secouer.

« Pourquoi merde… Tu ne méritais pas cette fin, tu ne méritais pas ça… » murura-t-il.

« Sei… »

Il baissa tout de suite la tête. Son regard croisa celui de la rouge, faible et mourant. Elle souriait malgré tout, très faiblement, mais elle souriait.

« Lilith… Tiens bon. » c'était un ordre, sec mais doux à la fois.

« C'est trop tard. » Elle toussa un peu de sang. « Je… suis désolé. »

La jeune femme puisa dans ses dernières forces pour parler, les joues mouillées, elle aussi. Sa voix était si faible et brisée. Cela ne la ressemblait tellement pas. Elle était si forte, si imposante et de la voir comme ça, si… faible avec un visage pourtant si paisible et triste. Elle pleura malgré son sourire, elle survivait malgré la mort lui pénétrant les veines.

« Avec mon existence… je vous mets tous en danger… j'aurais voulu naitre dans une autre famille… désolé pour tout… je suis si égoïste… »

« Ne part pas Lili-kun… Je t'en supplie! Tu n'as pas à t'excuser… »

« Merci pour tout… de m'avoir accepté… d'avoir été mes seuls amis… Promettez moi juste… de vivre… vous tous… »

« Lilith, ne dis pas de connerie! Tu vas rester avec nous! Ne t'excuse pas de vivre! » cria le joueur de Toho.

« J'ai déjà vu la mort… avant… ce ne sera pas la première fois… » elle ria amèrement. « Vous allez me manquer… »

Elle sourit et jeta un regard vers son père, le sourire toujours aux lèvres. En ce moment, Lilith avait froid. Malgré le sourire qu'elle portait, elle avait peur de mourir une nouvelle fois. Malgré ses dires, elle ne voulait pas voir la mort une deuxième fois. Oui, elle avait peur.

 _Au moins, je sais c'est quoi._

La sensation de froid, de vide, la vie qui la quittait. La mort qui coulait dans ses veines, remplaçant le sang. Tout ça, c'est du déjà-vu.

Lilith avait tout de même prit cette décision, faire souffrir son père était son principal but.

« Je suis contente de foutre sa vie en l'air… mais promettez-moi de vivre… »

« Lili… »

« Promettez-le-moi… »

« Nous te le promettons tous, Lilith. »

« Merci Seijuro… merci… »

Ses yeux se fermèrent petit à petit. Akashi resserra sa prise autour de ses épaules tout en serrant les dents. Elle savait que la fin était terriblement proche. Ses larmes redoublèrent et même avec tous les efforts fournis, son sourire commença à disparaitre. La mort était une chose si cruelle et paisible, si horrible et merveilleuse.

« Merci… »

Sa voix s'était éteinte pour de bon. Ses doigts lâchèrent la main de Kuroko qui s'écroula au sol. Sa tête tomba sur le côté, soutenue par son capitaine qui laissait couler ses larmes, le visage impassible et vide. Kise tomba au sol en pleurant silencieusement pour une fois, Aomine tenta de s'occuper de lui tandis qu'il pleurait tout autant. Atsushi avait placé une main sur son visage pour cacher ses larmes, la mâchoire crispée. Et enfin, Midorima regardait le sol, les joues trempées. La génération miracle était au plus mal et ce, à cause d'un connard de première.

Ils ne purent même pas y penser, seul le visage maintenant endormi de leur amie restait gravé dans leur mémoire. Seul son dernier sourire les fit pleurer encore plus. Car ils savaient tous que parmi tous les êtres présents ici, elle était celle qui méritait vraiment de vivre et d'être heureuse.

Lilith aurait seulement voulu une vie paisible, une vie simple. Elle aurait voulu continuer de rire avec ses amis, continuer de jouer avec eux. Continuer de sourire à cause d'eux. Elle avait seulement voulu naitre normale et non pas avoir une famille comme la sienne. Mais bon, chaque personne a un futur et un vie bien différente. Si cela n'avait pas été elle, ça aurait été quelqu'un d'autre. Alors autant que ce soit elle qui souffre et non une personne innocente.

Le bonheur d'un fait le malheur de l'autre.

Et bien son bonheur, c'était le bonheur des autres.

Elle avait appris à vivre avec ce fardeau, mais maintenant, elle s'en est définitivement débarrassé.

Peut-être que cette fois-ci, sa mort serait douce et surtout, accueillante.

Plus loin, les deux équipes, autant Rakuzan et Seirin, semblait rongé par la tristesse des autres. La scène les avait mis si mal, qu'eux aussi pleuraient. Ils tentèrent tous de prier et de respecter la mort d'une amie, coéquipière et adversaire. Malgré tous les pleurs, toute la tristesse, toute la douleur, ils prièrent et souhaitèrent à cette femme un avenir meilleur.

« Cette putain de gamine! Elle vient de foutre mes recherches en l'air! Son corps n'est même pas en bon état! »

Les portes du gymnase s'ouvrirent, laissant place à des ambulanciers qui courraient vers la morte. Akashi se releva, lâchant son amie. Il ne ressentait rien en ce moment, juste un vide énorme dans sa poitrine. Il la regarda une dernière fois avant de se tourner vers l'homme brun devant eux. Son visage se fit dur et menaçant. Il s'approcha, lentement avec une envie de meurtre particulièrement palpable.

Le scientifique sursauta mais ne broncha pas plus que ça.

Les autres suivirent le rouge, Le violet attrapa rapidement les épaules du fouteur de merde. Le plus grand devait user de toute sa maitrise intérieure pour ne pas lui briser les épaules et d'en faire de la bouffe pour chien. Le joueur de Yosei le maintenait fermement, empêchant une quelconque fuite.

Akashi s'arrêta en face de ce qu'on ne pourrait même pas appeler un humain.

« Maintenant. Tu vas tout nous raconter et surtout, dire la vérité. Qu'as-tu fait à Lilith? »

« Tu dois comprendre avant tout, cher enfant, que l'on peut faire n'importe quoi pour la science. Nous devons dédier notre vie à la science. Lilith devait comprendre ça. »

« Que lui avez-vous fait? »

L'homme ria.

« Grâce à moi, elle est devenue l'expérience la plus réussite au monde. Oui, j'en ai fait mon expérience. Oui… J'ai créé une merveille! »

* * *

 **Hehe... C'EST PAS LA FIN. Alors ne paniquez pas trop svp... j'espère avoir bien transmis les émotions de se chapitre et d'en avoir touché certaines/certains. Et surtout, j'espère que cela vous a plu. Laissez moi une petite review pour me dire ce que vous en penser, cela me ferait bien plaisir! Je reviendrais prochainement, avec un nouveau chapitre! Merci à tous mes lecteurs!**

 **Byebye:)**


	7. Chapitre 6: La vérité sur son passé

**ALLO ÇA FAIT LONGTEMPS. Je commence le cégep dans une semaine et j'ai travaillé tout l'été... Manque de motivation à écrire mais me revoilà quand même... :) Bon place à la suite ! Juste pas pur prévention, ce chapitre est rating M pour des scènes de violences et qui peuvent choqués. Vous êtes prévenus...**

 **Bonne lecture chers êtres, j'espère que cela vous plaira !**

* * *

L'ambulance embarqua le corps le plus vite possible pendant que la police se présenta sur place. Deux hommes placèrent le cadavre sur un lit dans le véhicule, une femme l'accueilli et s'assit aux côtés de la jeune fille.

Pendant ce temps, les policiers débarquèrent à l'intérieur. Ils s'approchèrent du groupe en tentant de séparer Akashi de l'homme brun. Murasakibasa resserra son emprise, démontrant qu'il ne le lâcherait pas.

« Messieurs. J'interroge cet homme en ce moment, je vous le laisserais par la suite. »

« Nous devons faire notre travail, jeune homme. »

« Je suis Akashi Seijuro. Je vous demanderais d'attendre votre tour. »

La voix du rouge était froide et dure, faisant bien comprendre l'importance de ses mots. Les policiers firent une drôle de tête mais capitulèrent. Les Akashi étaient bien trop puissants pour les défier. Ceux-ci reculèrent quelque peu, voulant écouter la discussion.

« Je ne parlerais pas devant la police, petit ignorant. »

Akashi serra les dents mais ne répondit rien, il fit signe aux hommes de s'éloigner. Ce qu'ils firent, méfiant de l'attitude de l'homme brun encore inconnu.

Le rouge le regarda ensuite, sérieusement. Il lui fit un petit signe de tête et lui envoyant son pire regard, voulant le réduire à néant.

« Comme je vous disais… J'ai créé une merveille. En fait, j'ai désigné une femme belle, ravissante et intelligente pour porter mon enfant. Cette femme était aussi une scientifique douée et curieuse. Que demander de mieux ! Mon projet a toujours été de créer un être supérieur aux humains, j'ai fait de nombreux tests sur toute sorte d'être vivant mais rien ne marchait. Il fallait s'attaquer aux cerveaux, permettre à celui-ci de s'améliorer, d'augmenter ses capacités. Alors, dès la naissance de Lilith, j'ai commencé mes expériences. D'abord, j'ai tenté de faire muter son sang. Puis, d'améliorer les tissus musculaire grâce à des cellules souches. Tout cela montrait de beaux résultats, mais ce n'était pas suffisant ! La science DEVAIT aller plus loin. Alors… J'ai attaqué le cerveau… »

* * *

 _/flashback/_

 _La petite de 5 ans rigolait avec sa mère, dans sa chambre blanche, terne et morne. Elle s'arrêta seulement lorsque la porte s'ouvrit en grand et que les hommes en blanc l'emmenèrent encore. Elle avait encore sur les bras les cicatrices de la dernière expérience. Elles disparaissaient vites, mais cela faisait trop peu de temps que sa peau fut lacérée. Pour la petite, tout était normal, tout était une habitude, un quotidien à adopter. La jeune fille avait les cheveux ébènes, comme sa mère. Elle était aussi belle que sa mère, une vraie réussite._

 _Les hommes l'emmenèrent dans une pièce avec une table en métal munit de sangle. Son père arriva et lui indiqua de s'assoir dessus, ce qu'elle fit._

 _Puis, tout commença, les premières expériences neuronales douloureuse, les premières gouttes de sangs gaspillée._

 _Tous les jours, une voix stridente criait, des yeux s'éteignaient de plus en plus, un corps se faisait mutiler sévèrement et une mère pleurait régulièrement._

 _/fin flashback/_

* * *

« Tout allait bien, tout marchait bien. Nos opérations devenaient de plus en plus intéressantes ! Mais son corps avait du mal à tenir, ainsi que son morale… Cela nous ralentissait. »

* * *

 _/flashback/_

 _La mère s'approcha de sa fille, elle lui caressa les cheveux mais la petite ne fit rien. Elle avait maintenant 7 ans. Deux ans étaient passés, deux ans qui l'ont fait bien trop souffrir. Ses yeux étaient si perdus et malheureux. Mais sa mère lui donnait tout le réconfort qu'elle pouvait. Chaque fois, chaque jour, elle la câlinait, lui promettait qu'elle la fera sortir de cet enfer, que la souffrance s'arrêta._

 _La mère pleurait d'amour pour son enfant, l'enfant souriait pour rassurer sa mère. Même si son sourire était complètement brisé et faux._

 _La petite avait encore des bandages aux yeux, devenus couleur vermeille._

 _« Maman… Vont-ils venir aujourd'hui ? »_

 _« Malheureusement, oui, ma chérie. Tu dois être forte. »_

 _« Oui. »_

 _À ce moment, les hommes en blanc revinrent, une nouvelle fois._

 _/fin flashback/_

* * *

« Nous avons continué, et enfin nous avions trouvé le moyen de faire évoluer tout son système nerveux ! Il ne manquait pas grand-chose ! »

* * *

 _/flashback/_

 _Le père parlait avec la mère. La mère était énervée au plus haut point._

 _« J'ai enfin trouvé la manière, j'ai enfin réussi ! »_

 _« Mais à quel prix ! Tu fais du mal à ta fille ! Elle ne le supportera pas plus longtemps ! James Daemon, tu es un monstre ! »_

 _« Elle devra le supporter, je ne te demande pas ton avis, Aurore. »_

 _Il sortit et elle se mit à pleurer une énième fois… Allait-elle seulement survivre à cette opération ? La jeune mère regarda par la fenêtre donnant sur la salle d'opération. Sa fille criait et regardait, les yeux grands ouverts, une aiguille s'approcher de son œil. Elle hurla quand celle-ci s'enfonça dans sa pupille, la douleur que sa fille ressentait pouvait lui tordre les tripes. Aurore n'était pas sereine, loin de là, elle se sentait horriblement coupable et elle devait faire sortir sa fille de cette horrible prison de torture._

 _/fin flashback/_

* * *

« Mais bien malheureusement, ma femme ne voyait pas ça du même œil. Elle n'était pas d'accord sur le fait de sacrifier notre fille pour la science, pour l'avenir de notre intelligence, pour la connaissance. Elle ne pensait qu'à elle, cette égoïste. Le bonheur de notre fille était prioritaire selon elle… Mais moi, je lui donnais un avenir meilleur en la faisant devenir un surhumain. Mais Aurore ne le comprenait pas… »

* * *

 _/flashback/_

 _« Cours ma chérie ! »_

 _« Mais papa ! »_

 _« Oublie-le ! Il ne t'aime pas comme je t'aime, Lili ! »_

 _La petite aux cheveux ébènes courait derrière sa mère, elle la suivait car sa maman était son unique repère, son unique raison de vivre et la seule raison pour ne pas céder à la folie. L'alarme sonnait, trop fort. Mais la jeune enfant courait quand même, tentant de fuir son enfer quotidien._

 _La mère cria de joie lorsqu'elle fut devant la porte de sortie, heureuse de trouver une échappatoire._

 _Sauf qu'Aurore n'avait pas prévu ça._

 _Une balle traversa son épaule, et une autre sa jambe. La femme tomba à terre, sa fille aussi. Aurore se retourna vers l'homme derrière elle qui avait une grimace de pur dégout sur le visage._

 _« Je ne croyais pas que tu serais aussi courageuse que ça, Aurore, je suis surpris. Tu oses me désobéir et tenter de m'enlever mon trésor ? »_

 _« Tu n'es qu'un monstre ! Tu ne l'aimes même pas ! Ce n'est pas ta fille ! »_

 _L'homme ria avant de tendre sa main vers l'enfant. Celle-ci refusa la main tendue en sanglotant. Elle se blottit contre sa mère en tentant de se cacher dans sa chaleur et son odeur. L'odeur de sa mère était si rassurante, si apaisante. Elle l'aimait tellement._

 _L'homme devant elles se froissa au refus de Lilith, la mère sourit au contraire par le choix de sa fille._

 _« Tu vois, tu lui fais peur. Cesse de la torturer ainsi. »_

 _« Je me fous de ton avis. »_

 _« Tu ne peux pas faire ça à ton propre enfant ! »_

 _« Je ne la considère pas comme mon enfant, c'est mon sujet. »_

 _« Tu es un monstre sale et dégoutant ! Tu ne mérites que la mort ! Espèce de sale ordure, laisse ma fille tranqu- »_

 _Un bruit sourd fit relever la tête de Lilith. Les bras qui l'entouraient quelques secondes plus tard se firent mous et lâches. La jeune fille regarda son père, l'arme encore fumante qui pointait dans sa direction. Elle tourna ensuite sa tête vers sa mère qui avait un trou en plein milieu des deux yeux. La femme s'écrasa au sol sous les yeux de sa fille, paniquée et tremblotante. Lilith attrapa ses épaules et la secoua quelque peu._

 _« Maman… Maman ? »_

 _Sa toute petite voix résonna dans le silence complet, le corps inerte de sa mère ne lui répondit rien._

 _« Maman… Réveille-toi… Maman… S'il te plait… je te promets d'être une gentille fille… Maman… »_

 _Une flaque poisseuse d'un rouge flamboyant l'entoura. Ses genoux trempèrent dans ce liquide visqueux et chaud, mais elle ne voulait pas se relever et abandonner sa mère._

 _Sa voix se brisa lorsqu'elle dit le dernier maman. Elle sanglotait doucement, ses yeux verts écarquillés, complètement morts et vides. Les larmes ne coulèrent plus, sèches par la soudaine haine ressentit par la jeune fille. Une haine profonde et sans fond. Une tristesse sourde mais en colère. Elle détestait définitivement son père._

 _Mais une fois devenue forte, elle l'écraserait, et s'en faisait le serment._

 _C'est alors qu'elle se releva et qu'elle prit la main de son père._

 _Celui-ci sourit._

 _Ils se tenaient donc tous les deux, devant le cadavre d'une femme courageuse et aimante._

 _« Tu vois, elle n'a pas été sage. Elle ne m'a pas écouté. Elle a tenté de fuir avec l'être que j'aime le plus au monde… Toi, ma chérie. »_

 _« D'accord, papa. »_

 _/ fin flashback/_

* * *

« J'ai donc dû tuer cette femme qui ne faisait que mettre des bâtons dans mes roues. Et puis, un an après, j'ai enfin réussi à faire cette expérience, celle qui nous a donner un être tout à fait fascinant. »

* * *

 _/flashback/_

 _Encore une fois, ils ne l'avaient pas endormi. La jeune enfant fut opérée vivante et consciente. Aucun des docteurs ne voulaient faire ça, mais le scientifique avait menacé de tuer leurs familles, alors le choix était vite fait. Les cris avaient vite cessé ce jour-là, la douleur avait été trop forte. Ils avaient tous continué malgré tout, tant qu'elle ne mourrait pas, ils pouvaient réussir._

 _Mais à la fin de l'opération… Le bip sonore alertant l'arrêt cardiaque avait résonné dans la pièce. La douleur avait été trop intense et la jeune fille n'avait pas survécu à l'expérience._

 _James avait tenté de la réanimé, mais sans succès. Elle était définitivement décédée._

 _« Monsieur, nous l'avons perdu. »_

 _« Elle n'a pas survécu? »_

 _« Non, docteur. »_

« _Et bien, j'imagine qu'elle n'était pas assez forte._ »

 _Les autres hommes se regardèrent entre eux. Ils ne comprenaient pas pourquoi le scientifique ne pleurait pas, pourquoi il ne semblait pas triste. Premièrement, il avait pris un énorme risque en tentant cette expérience extrêmement complexe, mais il avait tellement insisté. Enfin, il avait menacé de tuer leurs familles, surtout. Mais deuxièmement, c'était son enfant, et il avait l'air plus frustré par l'échec que par la perte de sa propre fille._

 _Le petit corps resta paralysé._

 _Malgré son cœur qui ne battait plus, elle entendait tout._

 _Malgré la mort lui envahissant les veines, les larmes coulèrent._

 _Malgré le froid lui prenant les tripes, le reste de son âme se brisa._

 _Malgré la vie qui s'enfuyait, elle tendit les bras à la mort comme si elle était sa sauveuse._

 _Sa mère n'avait peut-être pas réussi à la sauver… Mais la mort avait sa chance._

 _/fin flashback/_

* * *

« Elle n'a donc pas survécu… C'est ce qu'on croyait bien sûr, mais une semaine plus tard… j'ai été agréablement surpris ! »

* * *

 _/ flashback/_

 _Durant cette nuit humide et sombre, Lilith, couchée dans un sac pour mort, revenait tranquillement à la vie. Ses cheveux se colorèrent en rouges graduellement, ses lèvres reprenaient une couleur rougeâtre, sa peau reprenait des couleurs et son sang redevenait chaud. Ses connexions nerveuses se multiplièrent, son cerveau changea presque de forme et son système nerveux se reforma tranquillement, plus complexe et complet. Ses neurones se firent plus nombreux et puissants, plus rapides aussi. Une fois son corps presque totalement guéris, ses yeux s'ouvrirent. Ils reprirent vie, mais changèrent de couleur, eux aussi. Du noir brûlait son iris droite qui s'assombrissait et du rouge envahi son iris gauche. Une fois la transformation complétée, elle déchira le sac et se releva, blasée._

 _Son père arriva en trombe dans la pièce et sourit face à ce miracle._

 _Enfin, il avait eu une réussite._

 _Enfin, ça avait marché._

 _Après tous ses anciens échecs, après toutes les morts qu'il a causées… Ce sujet-là n'avait pas péri comme tous les autres. Il avait trouvé une bonne mère finalement, elle ne lui avait pas refiler un rejeton faible comme les mères d'avant._

 _/fin flashback/_

* * *

« Elle avait survécu ! Mais elle s'est enfuie peu après… Je l'ai retrouvé grâce à ses amis qui m'ont dit où elle était… Mais elle s'est encore enfuie avec une de ses crises. Je l'avais retrouvé… Il y a quelque instant. Mais je me rends compte qu'elle est peut-être un peu plus intelligente que je pensais. »

* * *

 _/flashback/_

 _Dans sa chambre, la jeune fille réfléchissait. Elle s'était enfuie une première fois mais des ordures l'ont vendu… Alors elle devait partir une nouvelle fois. Mais cette fois-ci… loin, plus loin que l'Amérique. Elle devait changer de continent._

 _La rouge se concentra et pensa à sa mère, à la scène de sa mort, à son père et toute la souffrance qu'il lui a fait subir. La haine commença à monter en elle._

 _Lilith savait que son sérum calmant venait tous les matins, il était 5 :00 AM et le sérum dans son sang perdait de son effet. Alors c'était le moment propice. La haine monta de plus en plus, ses cheveux commencèrent à s'élever dans les airs, les objets autour d'elle aussi. Des tatouages noirs vinrent entourer ses bras, ses jambes, son cou et continuèrent à tracer des lignes et des signes partout sur son corps. Son pouvoir explosa alors, faisant valser la porte. Elle sortit et plusieurs hommes tentèrent de l'arrêter. L'alarme sonna dans tout le bâtiment, d'autres personnes armées allèrent la retenir._

 _Ses yeux étaient devenus tout simplement noirs, sans fond. Ses tatouages avaient fini leur parcours et impressionnèrent les scientifiques. Elle passa à côté des hommes armés, les balles furent déviées de son corps et soudainement, les murs furent tâchés de carmin. Les têtes de tous ses ennemis avaient explosé un peu partout._

 _La jeune fille savait qu'elle ne se rappellerait plus de rien, mais la rage avait pris le dessus sur tout._

 _Ce fut comme cela qu'elle put s'enfuir une deuxième fois. En tuant la majorité des personnes dans cet hôpital et en faisant exploser la plupart des systèmes électroniques._

 _Seul son père manquait sur la liste des morts, encore une fois._

 _/fin flashback/_

* * *

« Voilà, vous savez tout. Content ? »

Pour seule réponse, l'homme reçu un coup de poing bien placé en plein visage. Akashi était peut-être petit, mais il était musclé, bien bâtit et muni d'une force très surprenante.

Murasakibara ne put retenir le choc du coup et lâcha le corps de l'homme qui s'étala au sol. Le rouge passa nerveusement une main sur son visage tout en soupirant brusquement. Il en revenait juste pas, et tout le monde resta d'ailleurs sous le choc. Comment un père pouvait faire cela ? Et en plus, il avait l'air de dire que Lilith était la première à avoir survécu, mais pas le premier enfant. Il a donc tué ses autres enfants… c'était inconcevable, inhumain, juste impossible.

Mais le pire dans tout ça, c'est que cet homme n'était pas en prison. Il a sacrifié tant de vie, mais il est là, devant eux… Pourquoi ?

Akashi sortit son téléphone pendant que l'homme nommé James gisait à terre, inconscient.

« Père ? »

« Oui, Seijuro, que se passe-t-il ? »

« Peux-tu rechercher James Daemon ? »

« Daemon, encore ? Je t'ai déjà aidé là-dedans… Je ne peux rien faire de plus. »

« Père, est-ce que cela serait dans tes capacités de demander à ton ami de la CIA d'avoir des infos sur des meurtres reliés à des expériences… et sur quelqu'un qui s'appelle James Daemon ? »

« Je vais essayer, Seijuro… Mais je ne te promets rien. »

« Merci, père. »

Et il raccrocha. Son paternel a dû accepter lorsqu'il a entendu l'insistance de son fils et surtout, sa voix grave et rauque. Prouvant qu'il était dans un état de stress et de frustration totale. Le rouge se retourna vers tous les joueurs présents.

« Nous allons tous devoir faire des efforts là-dessus. Cet homme mérite d'être derrière des barreaux. Nous devons travailler pour que cela se fasse. »

Ils hochèrent tous la tête, choqués et crispés. Ils étaient tous sans voix, ne sachant quoi dire après ces révélations totalement horribles et sinistres. Ce que Lilith a vécu est pire que tout, ce qu'elle a subi et vue est imaginable pour eux, de simples étudiants innocents et heureux.

* * *

Plus tard, dans l'ambulance, la jeune femme veilla sur le corps, le visage dur et triste. Une si jeune fille dans un état pareil. Morte si vite, dans un accident si mouvement du corps la fit sursauter, elle se rapprocha et se pencha au-dessus du cadavre en fronçant les sourcils. Les morts ne bougent pas, normalement. Elle la regarda attentivement, ne comprenant rien.

Un cri fit sursauter les chauffeurs à l'avant. L'un deux cogna à la petite fenêtre, inquiet.

« Ça va bien là-dedans ? »

La petite fenêtre s'ouvrit sur l'ambulancière complètement paniqué.

« Non-non… »

« Quoi ? Pourquoi ? »

« Elle… Elle… »

« QUOI MERDE ? »

L'homme se retourna et vit ce dont la femme parlait.

« Oh merde… »

Devant leurs yeux, le cadavre supposément mort avait l'œil droit complètement ouvert, même écarquillé. Du sang coulait de celui-ci. Il était totalement noir, avec une pupille or de forme féline qui bougeait dans tous les sens et un signe d'étoile rouge qui suivait le mouvement. Les deux ambulanciers ne comprenaient pas ce qu'il se passait. Cette femme était cliniquement morte !

Une voix étrange et fortement peu humaine sortit de nulle part.

« **Tu ne peux pas mourir. Tu t'es jurer de le tuer, de te venger. Alors, respecte ta promesse et vois le mourir de ta propre main.** »

* * *

 **Voilà ! Ce chapitre est fini. J'ai beaucoup aimé l'écrire et ma motivation débordait pour les différentes scènes. J'espère que cela vous a plus comme ça me plait ! J'espère aussi que les émotions sont bien transmises… Laissez-moi une petite review pour que je sache ce que vous en pensez, ça me ferait vraiment plaisirs !**

 **Sur ce, à la prochaine** **J**


	8. Chapitre 7: Le retour général

**Salut!**

 ***évites un pot de fleur***

 **Désolé. En réalité, j'ai délaissé cette fic avec mon travaille et mes études supérieures. J'ai pas pu gérer le fait de poster une fois par semaine, ou être régulière simplement. Du coup, bah j'suis pas réellement revenue sur le site. Mais m'voyez, hier j'suis venue tranquille et tout pour refaire un point sur ma fic morte... et là j'ai vu une petite review de quelqu'un. Franchement, ça m'a donné le sourire de ouf et ma motivation a eu un pic de malade. Ça m'a fait plaisir de voir que quelqu'un voulait une suite à cette histoire, donc j'ai re écrit. J'ai des notes en grandes lignes de la suite, mais j'ai retransformer. Avec un an, mes idées ont changé et je pense même à la réécrire en gros. Genre ajouter des détails, corriger les fautes et rendre la fic plus détaillée et complète. Enfin, si j'ai le temps hein, faut aussi que j'écrive la suite!**

 **Mon style d'écriture a aussi un peu évolué, j'espère que ça vous plaira quand même...**

 **Merci chers lecteurs et merci de me donner de m'encourager :')**

 **Comme quoi un petit mot peut faire revenir quelqu'un ahah!**

 **Bonne lecture mes petits sapins;)**

* * *

« **Tu me remercieras plus tard, Lilith.** »

* * *

Le remercier, pourquoi?

Pourquoi devrais-je le remercier.

Pourquoi devrais-je revivre.

La douleur me hantait, encore et encore. J'essayais sans cesse de m'en départir, sans cesse de m'en débarrasser. Toujours plus, toujours plus loin. Cicatrice après cicatrice… En fait, j'arrête pas de me plaindre non?

Si je restais morte, je n'aurais plus à me plaindre, plus à faire supporter aux autres ma connerie et mon égoïsme.

Mais si je revis… je dois le faire discrètement, ne plus jamais les mêler à ça. Akashi pleurait, tu t'en rends compte, voix dans ma tête?

Non mais en fait, je ne te l'ai jamais demandé, mais t'es qui? C'est quoi ton nom? T'es quoi? J'suis débile de n'avoir pas vraiment creusé plus loin, mais maintenant que je suis morte, j'y pense…

« **T'es chiante quand tu t'y mets. Laisse-moi parler et tu sauras.** »

Pas coooon.

« **Non, je n'en ai pas. Enfin, on ne m'en a jamais donné un**. »

Je peux t'appeler Julius? Ou Brutus? Ou… Pascale Obispo? Non mieux! Laurier.

« **Non.** »

Kioske?

« **Non…** »

Perforation!

« **Ce n'est même pas un nom Lilith…** »

Du coup, si je te donne un nom ça changera quoi concrètement si je suis morte? Parce que je pensais à peut-être tenter de me faire un monde imaginaire avec mes amis. Ils ne souffriront plus à cause de ma personne dégoutante et répugnante, mais je pourrais encore me sentir aimer.

« **Tu te fais mal là… Bon, je vais m'appeler Brad, tes noms sont inintéressants et j'ai toujours aimé Brad Pit.** »

Nan mais tu rêves? À la limite, appelle toi Pluton.

« **C'est pas mal, ok je m'appellerais Pluton alors.** »

Bon, bah si tu es heureux d'avoir un nom, tant mieux écoute. Je ne savais pas que l'on pouvait encore réfléchir après la mort… C'est intéressant finalement, je n'aurais jamais pensé que l'on pouvait rêver de manière illimitée comme ça! C'est incroyable.

« **Lorsque le cerveau meurt, on ne pense plus, on ne rêve plus.** »

Le noir l'enveloppait, elle ne voyait rien. Elle ne sentait rien non plus, mais si elle pouvait penser, alors est-ce cela voudrait dire… qu'elle n'était pas totalement morte?

* * *

« Akashi… »

Le rouge, des cernes de 3 mètres sous les yeux, relevant la tête de son bureau, observa l'homme basané devant lui. C'était rare chez lui, mais là, il s'était réellement endormi en cours. Cela faisait plusieurs nuits qu'il passait à examiner en profondeur les dossiers que son père lui avait transmis.

Finalement, l'ami de son paternel à la CIA leur avait fourni les dossiers, voulant lui aussi faire sortir cette affaire au grand jour. James étant un puissant homme, les hauts placés avaient ordonné de faire s'étouffer cette histoire.

D'ailleurs, le père avait réussi à fuir la police, ou plutôt à mentir très efficacement pour s'en sortir, aidé de son avocat surpuissant et de plusieurs fonctionnaires affluents. Il les avait tellement étudiés, qu'il les connaissait par cœur à présent. Une affaire si grosse passée sous silence. Les agents de la CIA n'avaient jamais été d'accord avec la décision de leurs supérieurs, mais n'avaient rien dit de plus.

James était trop puissant pour que l'on dise quoi que ce soit. Un scientifique gouvernemental, gardé sous secret dans le but de créer des soldats surhumains pour les futures guerres à venir. La science surpassait n'importe quel principe pour lui et à son compte, on pouvait compter 26 enfants morts avant Lilith. Ils avaient tous succombé sous la torture, alors que celle-ci fut la dernière survivante. Il avait aussi tué une vingtaine de femmes qui étaient principalement les mères des enfants, qu'il étudiait parfois en même temps pour certains.

Il y avait énormément de preuves qui l'accusait, mais ce dossier étant top secret, il ne pouvait même pas l'utiliser et seulement avoir d'autres preuves plus tangibles. Lilith en était une bonne, mais…

Il passa une main sur son visage, frottant nerveusement son front.

Elle était morte sous ses yeux.

La mort de la rouge avait fait un carnage, vraiment un très gros vide. Les joueurs avaient tous eu du mal à s'en remettre, et même après ce presque mois passé, c'était toujours pareil. Après l'annulation de la Winter Cup, Kuroko était devenu silencieux, Kise ne riait plus réellement à toutes les occasions, Aomine n'engueulait plus personne, Murasakibara mangeait bien moins et Midorima manquait ses trois points, manquant de chance.

Quant à Akashi, il se tuait à la tâche, chutant contre la fatigue. En fait, c'était sûrement lui qui en souffrait le plus. Il regrettait, il s'en voulait… il avait perdu. La mort de Lilith était une perte, il regrettait ne pas être arrivé à temps, de ne pas l'avoir aidé assez vite… de l'avoir abandonné. Cela le rongeait plus qu'il n'aurait pu penser. Tout devenait fade, la victoire était d'ailleurs fade elle aussi.

Il regrettait aussi d'avoir fait taire ce qui ruminait en lui depuis longtemps et d'avoir laissé passer cette chance.

Dans une semaine, Lilith allait être officiellement enterré. Aujourd'hui, il allait à la morgue pour la voir une dernière fois avant l'enterrement. Les maquilleurs et les docteurs ayant fait l'autopsie ont d'ailleurs trouvé que le corps était étonnement bien conservé pour le temps écoulé depuis sa mort.

Ce fut avec ce genre de pensées qu'après les cours, Seijuro Akashi avait passé les portes de la morgue. Il se fit accompagner jusqu'à la salle d'embaumement et de maquillage. Le jeune homme se retint de vomir ou de simplement avoir une quelconque émotion apparente en entrant dans la pièce froide. Il se devait d'être lui, implacable, du moins pour le cadavre de cette femme, joueuse, adversaire, amie et même plus.

Il arriva à sa hauteur, le regard un peu dévasté, voyant la rousse les yeux fermés, sa peau grise presque beige et son visage serein. Un visage vraiment serein, peut-être même le plus détendu qu'il n'avait jamais vu sur elle. Il était presque agréablement surpris de la voir si paisible, endormie.

Ses cheveux avaient perdu de son éclat et la racine semblait étonnement blanche. Il n'y prêta pas réellement attention et se permis, malgré les protestations des personnes présentes, de caresser juste de deux doigts le visage fin de sa fidèle et plus qu'agaçante, joueuse. Le rouge se permit de sourire à peine, fermant les yeux pour retenir quoi que ce soit, se redressant.

Il parla des derniers arrangements avec le personnel de la morgue pour la future cérémonie. Puis, il se dit la même remarque, Lilith était incroyablement bien conservée pour le temps passé dans cet état.

Alors que le rouge sortit de l'établissement, le drap fut remonté sur le visage de la jeune morte, la lumière s'éteignit et la porte se ferma.

Un sourire commença à se dessiner sur les lèvres blanches du cadavre.

« Prête? »

 _Comme jamais._

* * *

La morgue était silencieuse, l'établissement avait été fermé, les employés avaient quittés. Alors qu'un silence de mort s'était installé (sans mauvais jeux de mots MDR), un pied grisâtre se posa très délicatement sur le sol, suivit d'un autre. Les orteils remuèrent, engourdis. Assise sur sa table de cadavre, la jeune femme était droite, ses yeux s'ouvrant petit à petit. Ils avaient la même teinte, la même couleur. Cependant, une immense balafre partait du milieu de son front, pour finir au milieu de sa pommette. La ligne de la cicatrice était fine et très claire, se confondant assez bien avec sa peau. Regardant sur le côté, elle aperçut une de ses mèches de cheveux, mais blanche.

« Pourquoi blanc? »

« _**J'avoue que je ne sais pas.**_ » avait répondu la voix dans tête.

Sa peau se recolorait tranquillement vers le beige, son cerveau alimentant son cœur et son corps de sang.

« _**Ne bouge seulement que lorsque tu sentiras tous tes membres. Tu étais morte quand même.**_ »

La blanche, maintenant, hocha la tête. Elle attendait que son corps reprenne des couleurs vivantes. Ses yeux un peu vides observaient ses pieds qu'elle remuait légèrement. Ses émotions étaient un peu brouillées, elle ne savait plus réellement quoi ressentir à dire vrai. Cette haine et cette douleur criait moins dans son esprit. La mort, rassurante et délirante… mais si peu atteignable. Ses doigts se mirent à tapoter le lit en métal alors qu'elle se levait tranquillement, nue. Un mort était nu avant d'être habillé. Marchant doucement, elle attrapa la tenue que l'on lui avait préparé pour la cérémonie… Ce que son équipe avait choisi.

À son grand étonnement, ce ne fut pas une tenue de basket, mais une robe blanche en dentelle. Elle mit le vêtement, celui-ci lui allant comme un gant, la moulant parfaitement. Le blanc rappela la couleur de ses cheveux et fit ressortir ses yeux. Dans le sac, une veste avec des chaussures de basket attira son attention. Elle les prit, souriante. Une petite note était dessus, elle la déplia pour la lire.

« Je sais que vous ne permettez pas ça… mais une joueuse de basket en sera toujours une… » murmura-t-elle, riant un peu.

Elle enfila ses chaussures, suivit de la veste avec le numéro 2 et le nom de l'équipe de Teiko dessus. Une veste très importante pour elle. La jeune femme finit par s'en aller, laissant tout derrière elle comme si de rien était. Lilith sortit de l'établissement par une porte d'urgence et commença à marcher dans la rue déserte sous les lampadaires qui éclairait partiellement le trottoir qu'elle empruntait.

Le sourire qu'elle n'avait ne quittait plus ses lèvres, alors qu'elle ne savait pas pourquoi elle souriait.

Peut-être parce qu'elle allait les revoir, le revoir… et surtout, le revoir _Lui._

Son sourire changeait, ses commissures se crochetant, dévoilant ses dents un peu plus. La vie pouvait se montrer dure, tout comme elle pouvait être parfois palpitante!

Et le tuer, cela allait devenir palpitant.

Remplacer la faiblesse par la force, la mort en était une étape.

* * *

Ce matin-là, Kuroko fut réveillé d'une manière brutale. Son téléphone sonnait depuis déjà quelques minutes, et alors qu'il grognait sous le bruit incessant, il finit par décrocher.

« Quoi? »

Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent de plus en plus, sa bouche s'entre-ouvrant sous le choc.

« Hein? »

* * *

Le rouge, se préparant pour aller à l'école, attachant les boutons de sa chemise, fut plongé dans ses pensées.

Le son de sa sonnerie le fit sortir de sa torpeur, décrochant bien vite.

« Oui? » demanda-t-il simplement.

« Akashi-kun? »

« Tetsuya… qu'y a-t-il? »

« Kagami-kun m'a appelé… Il dit avoir vu Lilith. Il ne mentirait pas là-dessus! »

Un léger silence flotta dans l'air. Akashi haussa un sourcil, son visage restant tout de même impassible.

« C'est impossible Tetsuya… De plus, je suis allé la voir hier, et je peux te confirmer que c'est impossible. » souffla le rouge.

« Mais il l'a vu ce matin vers 5h de matin! Je te jure! »

« Tetsuya… » sa voix se fit plus froide.

Le bleu à l'autre bout du fil sembla s'enrager, grognant avant de raccrocher sans dire un mot de plus. Il ne le croyait pas? Bien, il allait lui prouver.

Le capitaine des Rakuzan soupira alors qu'une autre sonnerie le fit jurer. Encore une fois, il serra fermement son appareil téléphonique dans sa main, jurant qui si cela était Kagami, il allait lui cracher au visage.

Le jeune homme décrocha, une voix pas familière résonnant.

« Monsieur Akashi… je suis désolé de vous apprendre… que, et bien… »

« Dites-le, ban sang! »

« Oui, oui, désolé. Lilith Daemon a disparu. Nous sommes arrivés ce matin et son corps n'était plus là, ses affaires pour la cérémonie non plus et tout semblait en ordre. Il n'y aucun signe d'infraction selon la police et aucun réel indice sur place… nous ne savons pas comment le corps a pu être enlevé, ni comment il a disparu… nous sommes profondément désolé, cela n'était jamais encore arrivé. »

Le silence qui répondit à son interlocuteur fut rempli de questionnement et de doute. Là, le rouge était complètement déboussolé. Il raccrocha sans piper mot, posant ses paumes sur son bureau de bois dans sa chambre. Ses prunelles restèrent fixées dans le vide, ne comprenant absolument pas comment pouvait être ne serait-ce que possible. Taiga avait-il raison, comme Tetsuya? Avait-il vraiment vu Lilith? Elle était morte depuis presque un mois, cela était complètement improbable et délirant.

Il allait encore une fois devoir enquêter sur son cas. Décidément, cette fille lui collait à la peau. Cependant, il eut peur d'une chose principalement… et si son père était le coupable? Et s'il l'avait retrouvé et enlevé pour continuer de l'étudier? Cela était aussi peu probable, mais bien moins que le fait que Lilith soit revenue à la vie… même s'il préférait que cela soit le cas.

En tous les cas, il allait garder le secret pour au moins quelques jours… le temps qu'il y réfléchisse et qu'il trouve une réponse à cette disparition soudaine d'une morte… De sa morte. Il allait tout de même essayer de réunir la génération miracle pour continuer leurs recherches et éventuellement parler à Kuroko.

* * *

« Il me faut des vêtements. »

« _**Ce n'est pas débile comme raisonnement, avec cette veste de Teiko, même avec ta capuche, t'es grillée.**_ »

La jeune femme marchait tranquillement sur un trottoir presque désert, réfléchissant. Elle habitait avec Akashi avant de mourir, or ses affaires sont donc toutes là-bas. Il faudrait qu'elle s'y rende, discrètement, récupérer quelques affaires pour survivre et se barrer en vitesse.

« _**Tu n'y penses quand même pas réellement…**_ »

« Pas le choix, faut que je m'habille autrement. Je sais où est ma chambre, elle donne à la cour arrière… on grimpera. »

« _**Il y a de grosses chances qu'on se fasse prendre…**_ »

« J'ai pas d'argent, rien… pas le choix. »

La blanche se dirigeait donc là elle avait quelque peu vécu avec son capitaine, même s'il ne l'était plus vraiment. D'ailleurs, qu'était-il maintenant pour elle? Un ami peut-être? Elle haussa les épaules en entrant par le portail arrière de cette si somptueuse maison qu'elle ne connaissait pas encore entièrement.

Ce fut assez facile en soit d'arriver jusqu'à sa chambre, Lilith avait juste grimpé à la gouttière, et Pluton lui avait ouvert la fenêtre de l'intérieur. Elle se glissa donc à l'intérieur de la pièce, soupirant en balayant celle-ci du regard.

Ce qu'elle ressentit, ce fut de la pure et nette nostalgie. Tout était resté à sa place, rien n'avait bougé pour ainsi dire, tout étant encore en bordel et les draps étaient encore défaits. Sur son bureau, la jeune femme aperçut son téléphone, craqué. Elle s'en approcha, l'observa quelques minutes et le prit dans sa main. Lorsqu'elle l'ouvrit et vu tous les appels manqués, les messages et les notifications… elle eut peur. Michael avait vu les nouvelles à la télé, il ne cessait de lui envoyer des messages d'excuses, de demande de nouvelles, qu'il ne perdait pas espoir etc. Akashi n'a s'en doute pas eu le temps ou le courage de répondre.

La blanche, freinant les pleurs qui bloquèrent sa gorge, se changea en vitesse. Elle opta pour un habit simple, un jogging gris foncé assez moulant, un tee-shirt noir qui appartenait à son capitaine et qu'elle volait tout le temps… puis une veste gris clair Nike. Elle garda ses chaussures au pieds, mais rajouta une paire de chaussettes hautes tout de même, noires elles aussi. Rapidement, la blanche se fit une queue de cheval pour dissimuler ses longs cheveux, puis prit des lunettes de soleil et un bonnet rouge. La jeune femme traversa la chambre et fronça les sourcils en regardant le pull à capuche blanc sur son lit. Ce n'était pas à elle ça… Lilith le prit d'une main, une odeur familière venant jusqu'à ses narines. Sans vraiment s'en empêcher, elle plaqua le vêtement contre le bas de son visage, fermant les yeux en soupirant. Ouais, il sentait comme le rouge, comme Akashi.

Elle troqua sa veste contre le pull, tentant le plus possible de garder un visage serein. Puis, toujours silencieusement, la blanche prit un sac et y enfourna ses vêtements de morgue, sa veste précédemment abandonné et l'argent qu'elle conservait ici. Après quelques autres bricoles, elle ferma son sac, avant d'entendre des voix et des bruits de pas se rapprochant.

« Maria, tu n'aurais pas vu mon pull blanc? Il me le faut pour l'entrainement. » une voix rauque demanda.

« Non monsieur Akashi, mais je pense que vous l'avez laissé dans la chambre de Lilith hier. » répondit une voix plus aiguë.

Paniquée, la blanche tourna sur elle-même deux trois fois, avant de se jeter sous le lit, amenant son sac avec elle. La porte s'ouvrit silencieusement, des pas s'approchèrent du meuble qui la cachait et s'arrêtèrent en cours de chemin. Lilith osa jeter un regard de sous le lit, voyant les chaussures du rouge se tourner vers la fenêtre et aller la fermer. Tout était silencieux, mais le connaissant, il devait se demander pourquoi elle était ouverte et comment cela avait-il pu être possible.

Il se rapprocha ensuite du lit, cherchant un peu partout où son fameux pull, que Lilith portait, était. Elle entendit un soupir, puis une masse vint s'abattre sur le lit au-dessus d'elle. Il s'était assis, une main sur le front. La tension, on pouvait la sentir. Au vu de l'atmosphère qui régnait dans la chambre, la blanche pouvait deviner que le rouge était frustré. Il posa ses avant-bras sur ses genoux, se courbant légèrement vers l'avant.

D'autres pas se firent entendre, ils entrèrent dans la chambre assez silencieusement.

« Ça va Seijuro? »

Il releva la tête vers la vieille femme qui entrait dans la chambre. Nemusa, une domestique qu'il affectionnait comme sa mère, ou sa grand-mère vu son âge. Elle avait été souvent là dans sa jeunesse, et elle l'avait soutenu suite au décès de Lilith.

« Oui, ça va merci Nemusa. Je venais chercher quelque chose, mais je ne l'ai pas trouvé. » dit-il, assuré.

La vieille femme vint s'assoir sur le lit, la blanche se retenant presque de respirer pour ne pas se faire avoir, une goutte de sueur se formant sur sa tempe.

« Seijuro… Je sais très bien que tu mens. Tu ne dors presque plus, venir ici ne te fera jamais de bien. Tu devrais faire vider cette pièce. »

Il secoua lentement la tête de droite à gauche, le regard dans le vide et le visage sérieux.

« Écoute mon petit, je sais que c'est dur pour toi. Je sais que tu regrettes, mais en aucun cas tes regrets vont la faire revenir. »

Le silence lui répondit, alors que Lilith mit une main sur sa bouche pour empêcher ne serait-ce qu'un bruit de sortir. Elle retenait aussi sa respiration par peur de craquer. Le silence qui répondait à la vieille domestique voulait tout dire, elle le savait. Elle voyait les poings serrés du rouge, le visage assez dur et les yeux avec cette même teinte, même s'il essayait de tout dissimuler.

Elle posa une main sur son épaule.

« Elle ne t'en veut pas j'en suis sûre. C'était son choix, et même si tu n'as pas pu empêcher ces poutres de lui tomber dessus, tu l'as supporté et aidé jusqu'au bout. Ce n'est pas de ta faute et venir ici n'aidera pas ton deuil. Tu dois la laisser partir. Arrête de te tuer à la tâche et d'essayer de coincer son père… Tu ne fais que de te blesser, que de tout empirer. »

La blanche se mordait maintenant les doigts, ses mèches cachant ses yeux fermés. Silencieusement, discrètement, quelques traces mouillées vinrent glisser sur ses joues. Son visage était crispé, voulant à tout prix ne faire aucun bruit, même si elle pleurait, même si elle voulait sortir de sous ce lit et crier « Je suis vivante! », elle ne le pouvait pas et restait bien camoufler derrière son manque de courage.

Et puis, lui, lui qui ne parlait pas, qui ne bougeait pas, qui ne faisait rien, cela empirait tout.

« Je dois le faire pour elle, c'est tout. »

Il se leva suite à ces mots, sortant de la chambre. La vieille dame caressa doucement le drap, se levant elle aussi.

Quand la blanche entendit la porte claquer, elle sortit enfin de sa cachette. Son visage restait neutre, alors que les larmes ne cessaient pour leur chemin. Cela lui faisait mal de voir Akashi être dans cet état à cause d'elle. Il n'avait rien fait de mal, il l'avait aidé, et pourtant les remords le hante.

Alors que la jeune femme allait partir, elle s'arrêta devant la fenêtre, les yeux dans le vide. La blanche posa son sac au sol, l'ouvrant doucement, son regard trahissant sa peine en prenant difficilement la veste de Teiko dans celui-ci. Sa main tremblait, car elle savait sûrement qu'elle allait le regretter. Mais après avoir vu ça, après avoir sentis que son capitaine était dans cet état à cause d'elle, elle ne pouvait pas le laisser sans espoir.

Lilith posa la veste sur le pied du lit, la regardant longuement avant d'aller vers son bureau écrire une note, la déposant sur le vêtement. La jeune femme caressa une dernière fois le symbole de son équipe, avant de disparaitre, de partir, de laisser cette chambre derrière elle, le visage bas et la mâchoire serrée.

* * *

« Dis-moi Pluton, tu crois que ma mère m'a convaincue de revenir pour quelle raison? »

« _**Parce qu'elle voulait que tu vives.**_ »

« Mais pourquoi? »

« _**Pour que tu ne sois plus Lilith, mais celle que tu veux être.**_ »

 _/Flashback/_

 _Lilith ne voulait pas réellement revenir à la vie, malgré tout ce que Pluton ne cessait de dire. La vengeance était signe de faiblesse, elle ne voulait pas se venger de son père. Le tuer serait comme s'il gagnait._

 _Cependant, lorsque sa mère était apparue devant elle, cette forme paisible et brillante, elle voulut retourner dans ce monde pour le charcuter._

 _La silhouette de son seul parent se dessina, reflétant sa beauté d'antan. Le fantôme s'était assis devant sa fille, lui passant une main sur la joue._

 _« June, ma chérie… »_

 _Lilith eut un mouvement de recul en fronçant les sourcils. June? Hein?_

 _« June? Pourquoi June? »_

 _La silhouette ria, une fumée se formant à ses côtés, l'œil noir à la pupille or brillant. La fumée regarda l'esprit brillant d'Aurore._

 _« C'est le nom que je t'avais donné. C'est ton vrai nom. »_

 _« Mon… vrai nom? »_

 _Aurore hocha tranquillement la tête en souriant. Elle baissa sa main pour prendre celle de sa fille, la serrant tendrement._

 _« Avant que nous tentions de nous empêcher, j'avais créé avec l'aide d'un ami avocat vivant à l'extérieur, ton acte de naissance, le vrai. Bien sûre, j'ai fait tout ça dans le dos de ton père, mais je voulais que tu aies une vie en dehors de cet hôpital. Je voulais qu'après notre fuite, tu deviennes libre, comme moi aussi. Ton nom, celui que je t'ai donné et qui est ta réelle identité depuis ton enfance… c'est June D. Shanks. June car tu es mon soleil, le D pour ton père quand j'avais encore de l'espoir, et Shanks qui est mon nom de jeune fille. Je voulais que tu vives, ma fille, je voulais que tu aies ta propre identité et non celle que ton père t'a donné en tant que sujet. Tu n'es pas la déesse des Enfer, tu es June. »_

 _La blanche, qui semblait complètement perdue, releva la tête vers sa mère qu'elle aimait tant. La femme brune souriait, les yeux plissés et le regard doux. Son reflet commençait tranquillement à s'évaporer, alors que les yeux écarquillés de June se faisaient suppliants._

 _« Je dois te laisser ma fille. »_

 _« Ma-maman… »_

 _« Je suis désolée de n'avoir rien pu faire, ce jour-là… »_

 _June tentait d'attraper sa mère pour l'enlacer, mais ses bras transperçaient la forme qui devenait de plus en plus transparente._

 _« Jamais je ne t'en voudrais maman! Merci d'avoir vécu! Merci d'avoir été… » Un sanglot la fit s'étouffer légèrement. « Merci d'avoir été ma mère. »_

 _La brune rit, une larme brillante coulant sur sa joue, son visage étant toujours aussi doux._

 _« Vit ma fille… Vit June. »_

* * *

Alors que la nuit pointait le bout de son nez, le rouge quitta le gymnase pour rejoindre son chauffeur. Il rentra vite chez lui, ayant eu des nouvelles de son père durant la journée. Le jeune homme, marchant dans le couloir, se fit interpeler par une domestique.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? »

« Avez-vous oublié de refermer la fenêtre de la chambre de… Lilith, monsieur? »

Akashi fronça les sourcils, se rappelant très bien l'avoir fermé plus tôt dans la journée. Douteux, vu les circonstances, il se précipita plutôt rapidement vers cette dite pièce. Le rouge ouvrit la porte, voyant la fenêtre ouverte. Il alla la fermer avec un froncement de sourcils, puis ses yeux captèrent autre chose de bien plus choquant. Il écarquilla doucement les yeux, se tournant assez lentement vers le lit où séjournait un vêtement qui n'avait rien à faire là… Il s'en approcha d'un pas lent, voyant bel et bien qu'il s'agissait de la veste du numéro 2 de Teiko.

Son visage prit un air perplexe, perdu.

Il vit aussi ce petit papier sur le vêtement, le prenant de ses deux doigts en faisant attention, comme si cela était faut et que le papier allait disparaitre.

Akashi ouvrit la note, ses yeux s'écarquillant encore plus, ses pupilles vibrant sous la surprise. Il se demandait même s'il avait encore le contrôle sur son corps, tellement il étant tendu et prit de spasme.

Devant lui, sur cette note, quelques mots avaient été écrits en noir :

 **Aimes-tu le mois de juin? C'est là que les fleurs poussent et renaissent d'un hiver difficile. C'est là qu'elles sont les plus belles…**

 **Tu ne trouves pas?**

* * *

 **ALORS VOUS AIMEZ?**

 **J'espère parce que là, ça va être marrant j'vous l'dis. Enfin, ça va être pas mal quoi.**

 **J'espère que la suite va vous plaire, j'ai changé beaucoup de choses dans les notes que j'avais prise… ça va être cool!**

 **Dites-moi ce que vous en pensez dans une petite review!**

 **Je vous aimes, À la revoyureeee.**


	9. Chapitre 8: Et si c'était une erreur?

**Saluuut.**

 **Et oui, une deuxième update!**

 **J'ai écrit le chapitre en quatrième vitesse aujourd'hui, le suivant est déjà imaginé, donc il suivra bientôt je pense. Puis, faut bien que je rattrape mon un an de retard.**

 **J'espère que vous allez aimer, j'ai fait un petit saut dans le temps, mais tout sera expliqué plus tard pour certaines questions du chap précédent!**

 **Bonne lecture bande de gingembre..(?)**

* * *

« June, are you sure if it's a good idea? » (June, es-tu sûre que c'est une bonne idée?)

"No, dad, I really don't know." (Non, papa, je ne sais vraiment pas.)

« So, why? » (Alors, pourquoi?)

La jeune femme leva les yeux vers l'homme qu'elle considérait maintenant comme son père. La pointe de son stylo tapa frénétiquement la feuille sur laquelle elle travaillait. Ils étaient en conflit sur un sujet depuis maintenant deux semaines.

« Because i need to see them, dad…" (Parce que j'ai besoin de les voir, papa…)

« June, i don't want to be mean, but they have their life now." (June, je ne veux pas être méchant, mais ils ont leur vie, maintenant.)

La blanche hocha la tête doucement, ses yeux divaguant légèrement. Oui, ça elle le savait. June avait été tenue au courant tout du long par son père adoptif. Paraitrait-il que les joueurs de la génération miracle sont revenus en force, aimant le basket comme avant. Seirin aurait battu Rakuzan finalement lors d'un match officiel, laissant Akashi dans la défaite qu'il n'avait jamais eu. Elle savait qu'ils allaient mieux, qu'ils avaient dû se remettre. Mais ce trou dans poitrine ne pouvait pas se reboucher.

Encore une fois, sa disparition fut passée sous silence sous manque de preuve, l'affaire était classée, un cadavre disparu comme seul indice. June avait retrouvé assez facilement l'avocat que sa mère avait comme ami. Elle réussit à faire officialiser son acte de naissance, changeant d'identité au même moment. La blanche eut un passeport, plus besoin de voler l'identité de quelqu'un d'autre… Elle eut aussi un compte en banque, un avenir, elle était devenue quelqu'un.

June D. Shanks, adoptée officiellement depuis 4 mois par Michael Jordan et sa femme. Elle avait longuement hésité avant de faire quoi que ce soit, de changer de vie ou d'aller quelque part. Suite à l'indice qu'elle avait laissé au rouge, June avait espérer au plus profond d'elle qu'il la retrouve, sans pour autant réapparaitre. Mais des June, il y en avait à la pelle dans le monde. La jeune femme voulait revoir ses amis, elle faillit même réapparaitre et d'abandonner sa décision… sauf que Pluton l'aida à s'en remettre et se fixer un autre objectif.

Plus le temps passait, plus la douleur de devoir les oublier la hantait. Elle s'en voulait de les avoir laissés de côté, de les avoir abandonnés, de les avoir fait vivre un faux deuil… June se sentait misérable face à ce choix… mais réapparaitre après presque un an, comme une fleur au moins de Juin, cela allait faire un gros choc.

C'était pour cela, qu'elle hésitait encore, encore et encore.

À son arrivée en Amérique, suite à beaucoup de questionnement et de doute sur son choix, elle alla simplement retrouver Mike, son père de cœur. Lorsqu'elle était apparue devant lui, il avait pleuré pendant au moins 10 minutes sans cesse, ne comprenant pas comment se pouvait-il.

Elle lui avait tout expliqué dans les moindres détails, à quoi bon mentir? Cela ne valait plus la peine de cacher quoi que ce soit. June dévoila tout dans un long récit, tout sur son corps, son père, ses expériences, la mort de sa mère, sa propre mort… la vision d'Aurore et de sa réelle identité, en plus de sa reprise de la vie, de l'écoute d'une discussion avec Akashi, de l'adieu discret qu'elle avait fait à tous les joueurs, de ses doutes, de son choix déchirant et de son arrivée ici.

Il ne put que la croire, l'ayant bien vu morte et maintenant en vie. Ils avaient si longuement parlé cette nuit-là, puis Michael prit la décision de l'adopter officiellement dans sa famille, ce qui fut officielle environ 6 mois plus tard, après l'accord de l'association et la paperasse à remplir de toute sorte. Comme avant, ils jouèrent ensembles, il l'avait placé dans une équipe où il fut coach… puis dans encore une autre équipe un peu plus coriace et que June n'aimait pas vraiment.

Mais, ce fut grâce à cette équipe-là qu'elle avait ce débat avec son père depuis deux semaines. Les Jabberwock allait au Japon pour disputer un tournoi de street basket, et elle voulait à tout prix y aller avec eux. Elle ne les aimait pas, tout comme ils ne l'aimaient pas vraiment, mais elle prit cela comme le destin, ne pouvant s'empêcher de penser qu'elle pourrait le croiser, les croiser. June ne pouvait pas laisser une occasion pareille lui échapper, mais son père ne voyait pas la chose de la même manière.

« I love you, June, but you take a decision back then. You have to take responsibilities." (Je t'aime, June, mais tu as pris une décision. Tu dois endosser tes responsabilités.)

« Dad, i need them. I have to show them the truth… You know why." (Papa, j'ai besoin d'eux. Je dois leur montrer la vérité… Tu sais pourquoi.)

L'homme noir hocha la tête en soupirant, il ne savait pas s'il allait gagner ce combat finalement… Mais il savait qu'il y aura de la casse. Il l'avait déjà prévenu, mais elle ne voulait rien entendre en disant qu'elle s'y attendait. Mais lui, il savait, il redoutait cette rencontre. Réapparaitre après presque un an, sans nouvelle et surtout passée pour morte. Lorsqu'ils la verront en vie, tout allait radicalement changer et prendre une ampleur pas possible. Il se mettait à leur place, si June était réapparut après un an d'un coup, alors qu'elle se devait d'être morte… Il aurait été plus enragé que heureux qu'elle l'ai laissé dans un état de deuil et de regret ou de remords pendant une année entière. Il lui en aurait voulu de revenir alors qu'il commencerait seulement à s'en remettre. Michael savait que ces retrouvailles seront radicales, horribles et pas forcément appréciées. Mais, cependant, il savait aussi qu'elle s'en voulait d'avoir fait ce choix, qu'elle regrettait, surtout après avoir commencé à découvrir ses sentiments envers une certaine personne. De plus, le fait que son vrai père ait disparu complètement encore une fois ne la rassurait pas. Même s'il ne pouvait pas savoir qui elle était maintenant, elle ressentait toujours ce stress constant qu'il apparaisse du jour au lendemain.

« Okay, but you have to be sure before." (Ok, mais tu dois être sûre avant.)

La jeune femme sourit à son père, acquiesçant. Demain, elle allait confirmer sa présence pour son voyage au Japon auprès de Nash, son capitaine. Elle ne l'aimait pas, tout comme Jason la répugnait, mais ils étaient bon, c'était au moins ça.

Mike embrassa June sur le front, Yvette apparaissant dans l'encadrement de la porte au même moment. Elle vint enlacer sa fille adoptive après son mari.

« Good night Junnie, don't forget that you have to get up early tomorrow." (Bonne nuit Junnie, n'oublies pas que tu dois te lever tôt demain.)

« Yes Mum! Good night! »

Les deux adultes sortirent de la chambre de la blanche qui soupira. Elle se frotta le visage d'une main et alla se coucher en grognant.

« _**J'espère que tu sais ce que tu fais, June.**_ »

« Évidemment! »

Elle souriait toute seule, ne sachant absolument pas si c'était une bonne idée, et si ce qu'elle faisait été une bonne chose… Mais après tout, elle le verrait bien le moment venu.

* * *

Kuroko et Kagami marchaient ensembles, le bleuté étant perdu dans ses pensées. Ils arrivèrent devant les portes de l'école, Kagami lui donnant un coup dans les côtes.

« T'as vu la personne aux cheveux blancs, là? Avec la capuche… Elle est à notre école? »

Tetsuya releva les yeux, regardant la personne adossée au mur de la cour de l'établissement. Elle portait une capuche, un pull blanc et un jogging gris foncé. Kuroko fit signe que non à son coéquipier en fronçant les sourcils.

« D'ailleurs, tu ne disais pas avoir vu Lilith, il y a peu? » demanda le bleu, dans la lune.

« Ouais, enfin j'ai vu la veste du numéro 2 de Teiko surtout… La fille portant la capuche et était en robe. J'ai rien vu d'autre. » murmura-t-il.

Le joueur fantôme acquiesça en haussant les épaules lâchement. Ils s'approchèrent de plus en plus du portail, le bleu lançant un regard vers la même personne louche de plus tôt. Il détourna bien vite le regard, mais fut choqué par quelque chose. Il écarquilla les yeux en se retournant vite vers l'emplacement de la silhouette, qui n'était plus là, disparue. Son grand ami s'arrêta en le regardant, haussant un sourcil.

« Kuroko? »

Celui-ci reprit ses esprits et recommença sa marche, les yeux dans le vide. Il était presque sûre d'avoir entrevu un sourire et une pupille or… presque. Oui, il pensait réellement avoir ses yeux à elle, mais cela ne lui paraissait pas possible… alors il ignora cette impression.

* * *

June se réveilla précipitamment, regardant son réveil sur le côté. 3h40 du matin, réveillée par un cauchemar. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi elle avait rêvé de cette scène, lorsqu'elle était allée faire son adieu au bleu, mais cela l'avait réveillé. La jeune femme passa une main sur son front légèrement en sueur, se levant de son lit pour aller se servir un verre d'eau dans la cuisine.

Sur le chemin de retour, la blanche croisa son père, mal réveillé et semblant attendre qu'elle parle.

« J'avais soif. » (J'arrête de tout traduire, la flemme… mais imaginez tout en Anglais hehe)

« La vérité? »

« Cauchemar. »

Il soupira en posant ses mains sur ses hanches. Clairement, il attendait des détails sur ce cauchemar.

« Mike, je peux t'avouer quelque chose? »

« Vas-y. »

Elle but son verre d'eau d'une traite, respirant un grand coup avant de lâcher la bombe. C'était quelque chose que June gardait pour elle, une inquiétude sourde.

« Tu penses qu'ils se sont forcés à m'oublier? » L'air perplexe de son père la poussa à continuer. « Penses-tu qu'ils ont juste abandonné l'idée que je sois vivante, pour aller mieux eux-mêmes? »

« Explique-toi, Junnie. Je ne comprends pas où tu veux en venir. »

« Seijuro cherche toujours tout plus profondément, il enquêtait tout seul sur ma disparition… Je lui ai fait comprendre en quelque sorte que j'étais toujours vivante… Kuroko le croyait aussi selon moi… Alors pourquoi ne m'ont-ils pas retrouvé? » sa voix s'était cassée dans les derniers mots, même si elle ne pleurait pas.

Elle détestait avoir ce genre de pensées égoïstes et elle s'en voulait de l'être… Mais elle ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher, c'était plus fort que tout. June pensait qu'ils avaient abandonné son cas, alors qu'elle était encore vivante et bien là… Mais ils ne l'avaient jamais retrouvé, ils avaient cessé leurs recherches. En même temps, elle ne pouvait pas leur en vouloir, ils devaient passer à autre chose, non? La blanche ne pouvait pas leur en vouloir… mais elle se demandait quand même s'ils avaient laissé tomber. Michael la prit dans ses bras en soupirant, voyant bel et bien que cette équipe n'allait jamais la lâcher.

« Je ne penses pas, l'abandon n'est pas dans leurs gènes. Mais si tu veux tout savoir, je pense surtout qu'ils ont cessé pour une autre raison, June. »

La blanche leva les yeux vers son paternel qui avait un air profondément sérieux.

« Ce n'était pas à eux de te retrouver, mais à toi de revenir. Imagine ce que c'est d'avoir une preuve que tu es vivante, que tu es même venue très près, mais que tu ne t'es pas montré. Imagine ce que ça doit faire de savoir que cette personne que tu espères revoir était là, tout près, mais qu'elle a préféré partir au lieu d'apparaitre. Comme un fantôme, elle est là sans l'être… et elle a décidé de ne pas revenir, pour une raison que l'on ignore. » Il prit une pause en sentant June se crisper contre lui, posant une main sur sa petite tête. « Imagine la douleur, Junnie, de savoir que la personne que tu aimes, ou que tu apprécies, la personne que tu as perdue… a choisi la fuite, sans même savoir pourquoi. Car, tu vois, ils ont respecté ton choix de te voir disparaitre. Même s'ils ont en souffert, même s'ils ont voulu te revoir ou simplement te dire au revoir en te sachant présente… ils ont choisi eux aussi la fuite, car c'est le choix que tu leur as imposé, ma petite. »

Le corps de la jeune femme était pris de spasme silencieux. Elle ne bougeait pas pour autant, seulement de temps en temps semblait trembler. Michael savait que ces mots ont dû faire mal, mais pouvait-il se dire père s'il ne pouvait même pas lui dire ça? Pouvait-il se définir comme tel, s'il ne pouvait pas dire la vérité, bien que douloureuse, à sa propre fille. Car c'était vrai, Akashi, Kuroko et les autres ont dû en souffrir de ce choix. Mike savait qu'au plus profond d'eux, ils savaient qu'elle était vivante, mais qu'elle a fui pour une raison qu'ils ne connaissaient pas. Elle a disparu comme un fantôme disparait, mais en laissant des traces qui sont douloureuses pour certain. Peut-être même, des traces rancunières.

Il fallait qu'elle sache, car si elle allait les revoir, June sera condamné à souffrir de ces retrouvailles.

* * *

Le lendemain, la jeune femme se réveilla avec une humeur déplorable. Pourquoi? Car son sommeil avait été extrêmement mauvais. Alors se lever, se préparer, faire son sac et se rendre au gymnase… cela avait été très difficile.

Mais ce qui la rendait encore plus morose, c'était le fait que de mauvaise humeur, elle allait devoir supporter Nash, Jason et les autres débiles.

Déjà, en entrant dans le gymnase, le si apprécié Nash Gold jr. vint la voir avec son sourire débordant de quelque chose qui lui donna des nausées.

« T'as une drôle de tête, June. » dit-il sarcastiquement.

« Toi t'as toujours ta tête de cul, Nash. » répondit-elle souriant.

Il rit en lui attrapant les hanches. La blanche cria d'indignement en lui frappant les mains. Elle lui fit un beau doigt d'honneur avant de rejoindre les vestiaires et se changer en un quart de seconde, entendant Jason crier sur un mec lambda.

La jeune femme sortit, restant à une bonne distance de sécurité de son capitaine qui avait tendance à trop la toucher. Le blond la regardait un sourire en coin. Ce mec, il n'arrêtait pas de la provoquer et de lui faire des attouchements de tous les genres hyper dérangeants, mais elle n'aimait pas ce genre de blague. Car oui, en un an, la blanche avait quelque peu changé physiquement. Masse musculaire, toujours aussi petite avec son 1m69, mais avec des formes plus développées. Bah quoi, sa croissance avait eu un stop, mais une vague de féminité l'avait frappé dernièrement. Du jour au lendemain, sa poitrine correcte avait grossi, son fessier rebondi ressortait plus et son corps en général était devenu plus féminin, sa musculature brisant tout de même un peu cet effet. Son visage avait quelque peu changé aussi, ses traits s'étant adoucis avec le temps, lui donnant un visage plus fin et mieux dessiné. Ses cheveux avaient vraiment poussé aussi, lui arrivant maintenant mi-fesse.

Depuis, les hommes venaient un peu plus l'aborder qu'avant, à son grand malheur.

Ils s'entrainèrent une bonne heure, Jason lui rentrant dedans sans cesse pour lui faire comprendre son manque de force face à lui… mais il fut bien vite rappelé à l'ordre par l'étoile rouge qui brillait dans l'œil droit de la jeune femme. Elle plissa les yeux, l'affrontant en 1 vs 1 alors que les autres se moquèrent de cet affront ridicule.

June se courba, dribblant d'une main et d'une manière lente, son autre main ouverte vers le sol. La balle passa deux trois fois assez rapidement entre ses jambes, jouant avec. Elle la lança dans les airs après un autre dribble, Jason haussa un sourcil moqueur lorsque la jeune femme reprit la balle à quelques centimètres de ses yeux. Elle ne fit que ça, jouer avec ses nerfs, le provoquer, celui-ci suivant mais la sous-estimant clairement. June le regarda dans les yeux, son œil droit brillant dangereusement.

« Assis, chienchien. »

Silver s'apprêta à répliquer, des veines se formant sur sa tempe. Cependant, sans savoir comment ni pourquoi, il fut au sol alors que la blanche passa simplement à ses côtés en marchant. Elle alla simplement sous le panier, lançant le ballon d'un simple geste, qui rentra dans l'arceau aussi facilement que manger un donuts.

« T'es qu'une merde, Silver. »

June alla s'assoir sur le banc alors que l'adolescent noir commença à crier et à vouloir aller la buter. Nash l'en empêcha de justesse, envoyant à sa joueuse un regard rempli de sous-entendu du style « vas-tu la fermer un jour, putain ». La blanche ne fit qu'hausser les épaules, attendant la fin de ce foutu entrainement de cul.

À la fin de celui-ci, alors qu'elle rangeait en compagnie de son capitaine, June se rappela d'une chose importante. D'ailleurs, Gold vint l'enlacer par derrière, ce qui la fit encore une fois crier d'agacement, frappant ses bras pour qu'il lâche.

« Nash! Sérieux! J'avais quelque chose d'important à dire! »

Il la lâcha en riant, la regardant pour savoir ce qu'était cette chose importante.

« Je viens avec vous au Japon. »

Son visage prit un air surpris, alors qu'il posa ses mains sur ses hanches, reculant légèrement son visage.

« Michael a bien voulu? »

« Ouais, j'ai gagné sur ce coup-ci. »

« J'aurais jamais cru, mais tant mieux. »

Il sourit, même si son sourire restait assez moqueur comme habituellement. Cela faisait un moment que le blond avait June en vue, même si elle râlait comme ça à chaque fois qu'il la touchait, à force il allait réussir. Il avait même remarqué que la blanche semblait peu à peu s'habituer à ce genre de comportement, et il allait profiter du Japon pour l'avoir définitivement.

« June D. Shanks Jordan… »

La jeune femme le regarda de travers avec un air de presque dégoût, ce qui le fit rire.

« Ne m'appelle pas par mon nom complet, c'est trop long franchement… »

Il s'approcha d'elle, celle-ci reconcentrée sur le balai entre ses mains. Gold passa son bras autour de ses épaules, approchant son visage de celui de la blanche. D'ailleurs, June l'ignora complètement.

« Je suis content que tu viennes… Et puis, la façon dont tu as dégagé Silver tout à l'heure… c'était sexy. » lui chuchota-t-il.

Le souffle du blond dans son oreille la fit grogner en s'éloignant. Préférant plutôt l'ignorer que de répondre, elle partit tout simplement du gymnase, rentrant chez elle. Elle n'avait pas cours aujourd'hui, et cela l'enchantait, elle pouvait fuir cette bande de trou du cul.

En rentrant, elle se fit la réflexion d'être trop douce avec Nash. Il profitait trop de son ignorance et elle commençait à vraiment le trouver agaçant et pollueur de son espace. En plus, même si elle ne voulait pas réellement se l'avouer, le blond n'allait jamais pouvoir prendre cette place, étant déjà quelque peu prise.

* * *

Le jour du départ pour le Japon était arrivé rapidement, un peu trop même. Ce matin-là, la jeune femme faisait sa valise pour le départ, son maillot, ses chaussures qui sont toujours les mêmes, le pull blanc d'Akashi qu'elle mettait très souvent et quelques autres affaires pour le séjour en général.

Elle se fit conduire par son père, ayant dit au revoir à Yvette avant de partir avec un long câlin. Michael la regarda du coin de l'œil, attendant qu'elle lui avoue ce qu'elle cachait, mais ça ne venait pas.

« Junnie. »

« Hm? » répondit-elle en le regardant.

« T'as pas de billet de retour, hein? »

La jeune femme se crispa, réalisant son incompétence en dissimulation de choses à son paternel. Étant enregistré au Japon par sa mère, vu que l'acte de naissance fut fait là-bas pour leur fuite… Elle pouvait rester là-bas sans visa. Sauf que si elle n'avait pas pris de billet de retour, c'était pour une autre raison.

« T'inquiète pas, je voulais seulement ne pas que tu stress. Je ne sais juste pas quand je vais revenir, alors j'en prendrais un là-bas quand je serais sûre. »

L'homme hocha doucement la tête, ses lèvres se pinçant en une étrange moue.

« Comptes-tu réellement revenir? »

« Oui, je pense. Mais même si je reste là-bas, je reviendrais tous les mois à la maison, ou tous les deux mois… mais je ne vous laisserais pas tomber. »

Le soupire qui traversa la voiture fit rire la blanche qui savait ce que son père pensait « on sait jamais avec elle ». Oui, c'était vrai, on ne savait jamais avec elle. Sauf que là, elle garantissait revenir, même sans billet de retour.

Après plusieurs longues minutes de trajet, ils furent arrivés à l'aéroport. Mike aida June avec sa valise, lui fit un gros câlin en l'embrassant sur le front, puis la laissa partir. Ils se firent des grands signes, avant que la blanche prenne un ascenseur la conduisant dans le hall. Sur place, elle retrouva son équipe qui rigolait, dérangeant tout le monde.

« Allez les débiles, on s'enregistre et on se tire… vous faites chier tout le monde. »

Alors que trois se mirent à râler, Nash l'attrapa dans le dos en riant, la faisant elle aussi râler. Ce fut dans cette ambiance de merde qu'ils prirent leur avion vers le Japon. Ce fut aussi comme ça que June commençait à douter de son choix de retourner là-bas.

Même si elle ne savait si cela finirait avec du regret, June décida cette fois de ne pas laisser place au doute. Presque un an plus tôt, la blanche avait fait le mauvais choix, elle avait choisi de laisser tomber son équipe, ses amis et son capitaine, par peur et par lâcheté. Maintenant, ce qui fut légèrement trop tard, elle le regrettait. Jamais la jeune femme aurait dû leur cacher ça, surtout qu'ils ont en sûrement souffert. Cette fois-ci, elle décida de faire une femme d'elle, d'affronter ses peurs et de leur faire face. Elle voulait réellement les revoir, même si ça constituait à revenir dans leur vie qui doit être maintenant agréable et bien plus saine.

June ne voulait pas les rendre encore plus triste, mais elle savait que cela allait faire mal, autant pour que pour eux… Mais elle décida d'en prendre les responsabilités, elle acceptera toutes les insultes, les reproches et mêmes les silences.

Pour une fois, elle ne voulait pas fuir, elle ne voulait pas regretter… et elle voulait réparer les erreurs passées. Si sa mère voulait qu'elle revive, qu'elle devienne ce qu'elle voulait être, ça allait commencer par là.

Il fallait que ça commence quelque part, et son premier pas sera celui-ci :

Retrouver ce qu'elle a abandonné.

* * *

Bon, et lui vous l'avez aimé?

La suite risque d'être promettant, car comme vous pouvez le voir, je reprends les éléments du film Kuroko no Basket : The last game. Donc attendez-vous à des spoilers!

J'aime bien ce retournement de situation avec l'anime, ou June fait finalement partie de cette équipe détestée.

Bien sûre, certaines choses seront expliquées par la suite, j'ai préféré faire un saut dans le temps, et que tout soit expliqué durant les retrouvailles pour plus concret.à

Voilà, désolé pour les fautes (je relis jamais MDR) et laissez une petite review!

À la revoyureeee!


	10. Chapitre 9: J'vais les buter

**Hop hop!**

 **Un nouveau petit chapitre assez complet, qui contient des spoilers attention. Oui, je sais, on voit peu nos favoris, mais ça va venir! Il faut de tout et il faut aussi avoir un contexte!**

 **Bonne lecture mes abricots, j'espère que le chapitre vous plaira!**

* * *

Alors qu'elle sortait du bâtiment, la jeune femme se mit à observer le ciel, la rue devant elle, l'environnement. Ce pays lui avait manqué, affreusement. Les passants, les immenses immeubles, l'ambiance, tout. Elle se frotta aussi les yeux, ayant été aveuglé par les flashs des innombrables photographes. Heureusement qu'elle avait porté un masque et des lunettes de soleil, sinon on l'aurait vite reconnu.

Le blond vint lui donner une tape dans le dos, ce qui la fit basculer vers l'avant. Les autres membres de l'équipe s'avancèrent vers le bus qui les attendait, un homme en costume avec des lunettes de soleil attendant en avant. Elle fronça les sourcils, June semblait le connaitre. La blanche s'avança tranquillement vers eux, regardant toujours autant l'homme brun qui lui semblait si familier, mais si lointain à la fois. Il l'observa arriver avec ses valises, l'examinant silencieusement.

« Enchanté, tu dois être Shanks? »

La jeune femme pouffa, elle avait oublié qu'ici ils s'appelaient par leurs noms de famille. La blanche lui tendit la main, enlevant ses lunettes de l'autre, baissant aussi son masque pour avoir un minimum présentable.

« En effet, mais appelez-moi June. »

Il serra la main tendue, souriant. Le brun ne pouvait pas le nier, ces yeux, ils les avaient déjà vu. Ils étaient bien trop hors du commun pour qu'ils puissent les oublier… Mais ils ne se rappelaient plus réellement dans quelle condition et sur qui ils les avaient aperçus. Si seulement il pouvait mettre la main sur la personne à qui ce regard appartenait… Il lâcha la main de la jeune femme, toujours souriant. Il se demandait aussi ce qu'elle faisait dans cette équipe, celle-ci étant connue pour leur talent et leur gabarie… Et bien celle-là sortait du lot.

« Ce sont des yeux très spéciaux que tu as là dis-moi, June… »

La blanche pouffa légèrement, son sourire restant bien accroché à ses lèvres, fermant légèrement les yeux. Elle les rouvrit, le regardant droit dans ses prunelles, le défiant presque.

« Merci, Aida-san. » murmura-t-elle.

L'homme se recula d'un pas, June montant dans le bus en reprenant un visage neutre. Le manager fronça les sourcils, cette voix aussi lui disant quelque chose. Décidément, cette fille, il devait la connaitre. Il ne la replaçait pas de suite, mais cela allait venir. Aida monta aussi dans le bus, suivant les joueurs dont il sera en charge pour les prochains jours. Ils avaient l'air bruyants, hautains, franchement désagréables, mais que pouvait-on leur dire, surtout avec ce niveau de jeu.

Rien, c'est bien ça le problème.

* * *

Durant tout le trajet, June n'avait fait que repousser son capitaine et insulter Jason qui semblait un peu trop arrogant aujourd'hui. Ce qu'ils pouvaient être chiants quand ils le voulaient, c'était si désagréable.

Après une énième tentative du blond, la blanche lui attrapa le poignet, le serrant entre ses doigts. Elle n'avait pas réellement la force de lui faire mal, mais le regard qu'elle lui lança fut très claire. L'étoile rouge commença à briller dans son œil droit, Pluton riant dans sa tête.

« Nash… Tu commences à sérieusement me faire chier. » Sa voix fut très sévère.

Gold se recula, ne s'attendant pas à une telle réaction de sa joueuse. Il sourit, ses yeux s'assombrissant à son tour, étant donné qu'il se considérait bien plus fort qu'elle en général. Il n'aimait pas qu'on le provoque, et il allait lui faire savoir.

« Comme si tu me faisais peur, Junnie. » chuchota-t-il en attrapant l'avant-bras de sa joueuse de sa main libre.

La dites « Junnie » approcha son visage de celui de son pseudo capitaine, l'étoile devenant de plus en plus foncé au fur et à mesure. Nash regarda plus profondément l'œil de June, celle-ci étant plus proche qu'habituellement. Son iris avait beau être noire, on aurait dit que cette couleur était donnée par de la fumée. Il y avait du mouvement dans l'œil, réellement comme de la fumée qui tournait sur elle-même, emprisonnée dans le cercle de son iris. Il ne l'avait jamais remarqué, ça.

À vrai dire, la première fois qu'il avait vu le signe d'étoile rouge dans son œil, il avait été surpris… Mais lui avait bien des cercles dans ses deux yeux lorsqu'il activait son Belial Eyes, donc il ne s'y était pas réellement attardé. Mais par contre, ce genre de fumée étrange, ça il ne comprenait pas réellement. En plus, ce n'était pas comme si ses yeux en général étaient commun, avec cet œil rouge et l'autre noir, avec une pupille dorée. Il avait même pensé à des lentilles au début, mais fut bien vite surpris qu'elle n'en portait pas. Pendant son moment d'absence, la blanche s'était juste remit correctement dans son siège, des écouteurs dans les oreilles. Il n'avait même pas remarqué ce moment passé, mais il ne s'en formalisa pas. Le blond se replaça dans son siège, soupirant en se frottant légèrement le front, il avait mal à la tête.

* * *

Le trajet avait été long, surtout avec tous les bouchons de partout. Ils arrivèrent cependant vite à leur hôtel, leur très luxueux hôtel même. Quoi que normal pour Jabberwock, étant l'une des meilleures équipes de basket, très connue aussi. June avait une chambre simple à elle seule, les autres ayant des suites pour 6, pouvant partager des chambres plus facilement que la jeune femme. D'après ce que June avait entendu, le match de street serait demain, contre les Strky. Elle avait prévenu Nash qu'elle ne savait pas si elle allait jouer, mais si elle allait le faire, cela serait peu de temps et les yeux bandés. Il n'avait absolument rien compris, mais avait dit oui, cela étant drôle et habituelle chez la blanche. June voulait surtout ne pas montrer ses yeux, étant donné qu'elle savait pertinemment que la génération miracle allait les regarder, de n'importe où ils pouvaient être. En Amérique, elle jouait de temps en temps les yeux bandés dans les matchs officiels, au cas où que certains pourraient la reconnaitre, mais pas souvent. Avec sa spécialité, Pluton pouvait tout voir à sa place, comme un sixième sens où elle ressentait les choses plus qu'elle les voyait. Évidemment, les ankle break marchait moins, elle ne pouvait pas avoir de contrôle réel sur les autres, mais son jeu restait très bon. Et puis, elle savait pertinemment que cela ne serait pas ses amis qui jouaient, étant plus jeune que Nash et les autres. Ils avaient dit que l'équipe aurait le même âge qu'eux, donc aucun joueur de la génération miracle participera.

Demain, elle allait rejouer au Japon, ne savant pas encore la suite des choses, mais elle espérait une suite à cette histoire.

« _**Il y aura une suite, Junnie, je le sens.**_ »

Dans sa chambre, couchée sur son lit, elle soupira pour une énième fois suite aux dires de Pluton. La jeune femme jouait avec sa bague brièvement, Mike lui ayant offert pour son anniversaire il n'y avait pas si longtemps. Après s'être redressée, Elle sortit une chaine en or de sa valise, glissant la bague sur celle-ci. Lorsqu'elle jouait, elle mettait le bijou en collier, ne pouvant pas jouer avec une bague aux doigts. Elle accrocha la chaine autour de son cou vite fait, se recouchant ensuite, rejouant encore une fois avec la bague.

Ce fut de cette manière, pas changée et la lumière allumée, qu'elle s'endormie assez soudainement.

* * *

« Silver, t'es si emmerdant à crier fort si tôt. » souffla June.

« Il est 10h20, Shanks. »

« Et alors? 10h20 c'est le matin, et tu cris. »

Allen rit en venant tapoter l'épaule de la jeune femme, assez compatissant. En après-midi, ils allèrent tous jouer contre les Strky, l'équipe japonaise qu'ils allaient affronter. À vrai dire, ils n'étaient même pas réellement excités, étant donné qu'ils se pensaient bien trop bons pour eux.

« On va écraser ces singes, comme toujours. » rit le capitaine.

« Ta gueule Nash, tu riras moins lorsque tu te feras laminer par les singes. » répondit simplement June, agacée de ce caractère que toute l'équipe possédait.

Le blond la regarda d'un mauvais œil, June ne le voyant même pas, la tête en arrière. Elle était affalée sur la chaise, 10h de décalage horaire ça faisait mal, mais alors vraiment. La blanche regardait le plafond, son âme mourant petit à petit.

« On m'explique pourquoi le match est aujourd'hui, alors qu'on vient d'Amérique et qu'il y a 10 PUTAIN D'HEURES DE DÉCALAGE HORAIRE. » râla-t-elle, les autres riants en réponse.

Le plus grand du groupe haussa les épaules, lui il le supportait bien, mais il n'était pas aussi non matinal que June. En fait, personne n'était aussi peu matinal que June. Cette fille, c'était un cas, les matins c'étaient son pire ennemi. Tout ce qu'elle pouvait penser en ce moment, c'était son si peu de sommeil dans son corps, et ce match qui arrivait alors qu'elle n'avait presque pas dormi.

Alors qu'elle grognait une nouvelle fois, la porte de la chambre dans laquelle ils étaient s'ouvrit, claquant contre le mur. Leur manager entra les mains dans les poches, la blanche criant de la laisser tranquille et d'arrêter de faire du bruit.

« Houla, pas matinale la petite. » murmura Aida aux autres.

Ils rirent alors qu'un doigt d'honneur se leva, bougeant dans tous les sens comme pour amplifier l'insulte. Le brun commença à leur expliquer ce qui allait se passer, alors que la blanche ne cessait de lui faire des doigts.

En bref, dans une heure, ils se devaient d'être prêts. Ils se changeront là-bas, pour ensuite jouer devant tout le monde. Le match sera aussi retransmis en direct, ce qui fit tilter June. Alors, ils allaient regarder.

Malgré tout, l'heure était vite passée. La blanche avait attaché ses cheveux en une grande tresse française, mit des lunettes et son masque pour ne pas se faire reconnaitre, s'apprêtant à sortir. En comparaison à Nash qui était en costard, Jason et les autres qui étaient habillés en typique américains de la street, elle avait opté pour plus banale. Un Jean plus ou moins large à trous et à taille haute, avec un crop top bordeaux sans manche. Ils attendirent tous le bus avec leur sac de sport à la main, June le portant sur son épaule lâchement. Elle tapa du pieds, encore des photographes qui tentaient de prendre les meilleurs clichés. La blanche avait vu un article sur eux, les photos la représentant toujours avec son masque et ses lunettes alors que les autres n'avaient rien. L'article disait que même en Amérique, June D. Shanks Jordan, était toujours masqué et que presque personne ne savait à quoi elle ressemblait réellement. Certains disaient qu'elle était d'une si grande beauté, qu'elle préférait se cacher, ou l'inverse, qu'elle était laide et en avait honte.

La jeune femme en avait tellement ris, accompagné de Jason qui pour une fois était d'accord avec elle que c'était n'importe quoi. Dans ses pensées, elle n'entendit pas le bus arriver.

« Shanks! » cria Silver.

La blanche releva la tête, courant vers le véhicule qui s'apprêtait déjà à partir. Elle se fit intercepter sur le chemin pour un journaliste, lui posant des questions. La jeune femme l'esquiva en sautant simplement par-dessus lui, étant assez petit pour un homme. Celui-ci en resta choqué, ne la voyant même pas monter dans le bus sous les éclats de voix outrés derrière elle. Allant s'assoir, Allen rit en lui donnant un high five pour ce qu'elle venait de faire.

Allen, elle ne l'aimait pas, mais il était un peu plus supportable que les deux autres débiles mentaux arrogants et imbus d'eux-mêmes. Le trajet allait être long, elle le sentait… peut-être qu'elle allait pouvoir dormir!

* * *

Après s'être fait réveillée de son fameux sommeil, la tête dans le cul, elle suivit les autres. Encore une fois, photographes et journalistes les accueillirent alors qu'ils entrèrent dans le vestiaire en les ignorant. Les gars se changèrent assez vite alors que la blanche le faisait dans une cabine de toilette étroite et mal odorante. Elle sortit une fois habillée de son maillot vert et noir. Devinez quoi? Elle n'était pas le numéro 2. C'était bien trop grillé d'être le numéro 2, alors elle fut le 1. Le 4 et le 7 étant déjà pris, elle avait fait son choix. La jeune femme prit une bande de tissus noire dans son sac, s'en faisant un bandeau pour les yeux. Elle l'attacha correctement derrière son crâne d'un nœud assez solide. June vérifia s'il tenait bien par-dessus sa tresse française, puis rejoignit les autres. Le noir de 2m10 pouffa en la voyant, ne comprenant toujours pas comment elle pouvait jouer comme ça.

« Vraiment, Shanks, j'te comprendrais jamais à jouer avec les yeux bandés. » dit-il.

« Normal, t'es nul. »

Nash rigola devant la tête de Silver. Ils sortirent, tous prêts, n'attendant que June depuis 5 minutes. La jeune femme sauta sur ses pieds, suivant les autres qui sortaient du vestiaire, allant directement sur le terrain. Les bruits du publique faisait vibrer les oreilles de la blanche, se dirigeant vers le centre du terrain sous les cris du présentateur.

« La voilà! »

Ils s'arrêtèrent tous, June se plaçant aux côtés de Nash, les mains sur les hanches et la posture nonchalante.

« La team Jabberwock! »

Les cris doublèrent en intensité, la jeune femme entendant tout genre de commentaire, comme quoi ils étaient très grands et impressionnants pour leur âge, que c'était bizarre d'avoir un bandeau sur les yeux sur un terrain de basket, etc.

D'ailleurs, dans un local bien loin du lieu du match, un joueur aux cheveux bleu se tourna vers son ami qui lui aussi avait une tête bizarre. Les adolescents dans la pièce se regardèrent tous d'un drôle d'air.

« Le numéro 1, c'est une fille non? » demanda Kagami.

« Ouais, June D. Shanks Jordan… Mais elle a un bandeau sur les yeux… » Répondit Koganei.

« Sûrement une sorte de provocation… » Tenta Isuku.

D'ailleurs, encore plus loin, un jeune homme aux cheveux écarlates se demanda la même chose, accompagné d'un autre bleu, d'un blond et d'un vert… Le mauve lui, ne s'en préoccupait pas réellement. Ils pensèrent tous plus ou moins la même chose, surtout que ce genre de choses arrive très rarement.

Une fille qui joue dans une équipe de gars, mais qui en plus porte un bandeau sur les yeux pour jouer? Mais quel genre de joueur fait ça?

* * *

Ils étaient six, normalement en street ils n'avaient le droit qu'à une équipe de 5, mais étant Jabberwock… Ils avaient presque tous les droits. June alla simplement sur le côté du terrain, observant le match commencer de son coin, même si elle ne voyait rien en soit. Comme elle l'aurait pensé de sa fidèle équipe qu'elle aimait peu, ils commencèrent en faisant croire à l'adversaire qu'il y avait de l'espoir. Ils laissèrent même passer un assez grand nombre de paniers, l'étonnant. D'ailleurs June, ou plutôt Pluton, pu reconnaitre quelques têtes dans l'équipe adverse, comme Imayoshi qui était à Touhou, Kasamatsu de Kaijo et Higuchi de Rakuzan. Elle les observait, sachant éperdument que ses équipiers se moquaient d'eux. D'ailleurs, selon elle, ils commençaient à voir que Jabberwock se moquait de leur jeu en quelque sorte. Surtout avec le sourire hautain du blond et les agissements exagérés des autres. La blanche soupira, voyant que finalement Nash cessa son manège avec un dribble affreusement rapide. Les bras croisés, adossé à rambarde, June fut agacée de voir cette passe faite avec le coude du blond, affreusement provocatrice. Le premier panier fut assez impressionnant pour la team Jabberwock, comme tout le temps. En ayant assez de regarder, la blanche siffla, faisant taire le match. Gold la regarda, le présentateur étant surpris de cette intervention, se tut un moment. Le capitaine fit signe de sortir au numéro 6, celui marchant vers June qui entrait sur le terrain en se craquant le cou.

« Il semblerait qu'un changement s'opère chez Jabberwock! » cria le brun au micro.

La blanche s'étira la nuque encore une fois en se plaçant devant le numéro 6, l'ancien Shutoku. Son capitaine l'observa avec un sourire, en position de défense devant son adversaire.

« T'es venu plus vite que prévu, chérie. » dit-il, choquant l'équipe adverse.

« Ferme la si c'est pour dire d'la merde. » répondit-elle, le numéro 6 devant elle la regardant avec de gros yeux.

Le jeu reprit, son adversaire attrapant la balle d'une passe, la blanche ne fit que sourire, celui-ci passant à ses côtés. Elle avait attrapé la balle d'une main, lui volant assez facilement. Le blond se retourna choqué, alors qu'elle se dirigea déjà vers l'arceau, le dos courbé et la balle dribblant avec un rythme très rapide. Un brun apparut devant elle, la faisant s'arrêter. Elle aurait pu seulement le passer, mais bon, il fallait toujours un peu show off en street. La jeune femme commença à dribbler, exactement comme Nash plus tôt, avec la même vitesse, déstabilisant le défenseur. La balle disparut au-dessus de leurs têtes, le brun levant les yeux pour la suivre, alors qu'elle passait déjà entre ses jambes. June la récupéra derrière lui, s'élançant vers le panier juste devant elle. La blanche sauta dans les airs, se retournant pour faire dos au panier qui arrivait assez vite. Le ballon entra sans problème, ses mains attrapant l'arceau, se balançant à celui-ci avant de retomber au sol.

Kasamatsu regarda la jeune fille rire, un sourcil haussé.

« Un dunk de dos, les yeux bandés? Mais c'est qui cette folle? »

« C'est Shanks, le nain. »

Il sursauta en se tournant vers Silver qui souriait méchamment, même s'ils les humiliaient avec leur jeu, June était presque plus arrogante qu'eux sans le vouloir. Ce genre de basket, ça ne pouvait que décourager quelqu'un.

Alors que le match continuait, l'humiliation ne cessait pas, cela empirait. Les joueurs se moquaient d'eux ouvertement avec des jeux de ballon tout aussi ridicule les uns que les autres. Mais les Strky avaient remarqué que seul un joueur ne se moquait pas d'eux aussi ouvertement et cruellement, le numéro 1. Son niveau de basket en soit été à lui seul une honte pour eux, mais elle ne faisait rien de provocateur en soit. Bon, malgré quelques petites choses.

June s'arrêta devant Kasamatsu qu'elle reconnut. Il tenta du mieux qu'il put de la suivre, mais il fut assez choqué de la voir faire des mouvements de break dance sous ses yeux en dribblant. C'était si désordonné, qu'il ne comprenait absolument rien à ce qu'il se passait devant ses yeux. Elle fit une feinte, celui-ci tombant droit dedans, alors elle enchaina avec un cross over, le forçant à tomber sur le cul. June courut, s'arrêtant soudainement devant le numéro 6, sautant dans les airs, penchant sur le côté droit. Presque à l'horizontale, elle tira. Le blond de chez Shutoku suivit la balle des yeux, qui encore une fois, entra dans l'arceau. June atterrit au sol, se retenant de tomber de justesse suite à l'angle qu'elle avait pris. Là, ils étaient bel et bien découragés… Ce n'était plus des joueurs devant eux, mais des monstres.

Sur un canapé, devant la télé, Akashi fronça les sourcils. Ce style de jeu était vraiment spécial. Leur style en soit été spécial, même enrageant. Depuis un moment déjà, il avait les dents serrées face à ce genre d'affront. Il connaissait le street, de la provocation, il y en avait souvent. Mais là, c'était carrément autre chose à ce niveau… Aomine aussi l'avait remarqué, assis sur le plancher aux côtés des autres de Touhou. Ce genre de basket là, c'était seulement cruel et dégradant… très dégradant.

À la fin du match, alors que les Strky avait un goût amer dans la bouche, Kasamatsu fit l'effort de venir voir Nash pour lui serrer la main. June s'était éloignée, baillant plus loin. Cependant, elle se retourna lorsqu'elle entendit Nash parler suite à la question du présentateur.

« Bien sûr! Ce match m'a rappelé une chose. » commença-t-il. « Vous regarder me donnes envie de gerber! »

Le silence fut lourd, seul le bruit des cigales brisait le silence qui s'était installé partout autour d'eux. Le blond commença à rire, la blanche le regardant de loin avec une serviette à la main.

« Tous les joueurs qui sont là… Non… tous les joueurs de se pays devraient… Arrêter de jouer immédiatement ou se suicider! »

Encore une fois, ce fut le silence qui lui répondit, tous bien trop choqués pour pouvoir répondre. June serra les dents, sur le bord d'exploser.

« Que penseriez-vous si de singes qui jouent au basketball voulaient vous affronter? » continua-t-il simplement. « Quelques mots? Commençons par le fait que vous devriez tous réaliser que vous n'êtes pas mieux que des singes. »

La blanche pouvait bien imaginer que derrière leurs écrans, chaque joueur ou joueuse ou simplement fan, devait se sentir comme des moins que rien. Chacun d'entre eux devait ressentir cette haine leur monter à la gorge sous ce manque de respect inutile et méchant de Nash.

« Les singes n'ont pas le droit de jouer au basket! » finit-il, crachant sur la main tendue du capitaine des Strky.

June regarda la scène, voyant les autres rires face à ce que Gold venait de dire, partant simplement. La jeune femme semblait brûler de l'intérieur, fortement dérangée par ce comportement, encore pire que les autres matchs. Voyant les expressions de l'équipe qu'ils venaient de laminer, voyant leur colère, elle ne put s'empêcher de s'avancer. Nash la regarda aller vers Kasamatsu, fronçant les sourcils en faisant un bruit d'indignation.

« June, tu fais quoi là? »

« Ferme la, connard. » avait-elle chuchoté en anglais pour que personne n'entende.

Dégoutée par la bave de son capitaine, mais sûre d'elle, June prit la main tendue en regardant le capitaine avec son bandeau, celui-ci relevant la tête, surpris. Elle lui serra la main fermement, un léger sourire se formant sur ses lèvres.

« Beau match. » elle prit une légère pause en sentant les regards choqués l'entourant, le présentateur ne parlant plus non plus. « Singes ou pas, je ne vois pas pourquoi vous ne pouvez pas jouer. »

La joueuse lâcha la main de l'adolescent qui la regardait comme s'il allait pleurer, celle-ci s'en allant simplement. Le blond s'énerva, regardant la blanche comme si elle avait fait quelque chose d'impardonnable.

« Shanks, ne parles pas aux singes, tu vas me faire vomir. » cria-t-il presque.

Elle haussa les épaules en passant à ses côtés, alors que le manager les interpella.

« Une seconde! Bande de petits cons! » cria-t-il, les faisant se retourner. « Vu que vous avez fait le chemin jusqu'ici, pourquoi ne pas jouer un autre match? »

La blanche se fit la remarque qu'il était bien souriant et correcte pour avoir reçu lui aussi cette insulte de Jabberwock. Il savait bien se maitriser.

« Quoi? Que veux-tu dire? » répondit Silver.

« Dans une semaine, un match de revanche! » s'écria-t-il, déterminé. Si on perd, je me mettrai à genoux et me ferait harakiri! »

Il semblait si déterminé, que la blanche haussa ses sourcils, son regard aveugle se dirigeant vers le brun. June, réalisant petit à petit ce qui allait se passer, n'écouta pas le reste de la conversation. Elle reconnut seulement les voix qui parlaient, alors que dans sa tête, se passait une toute autre chose. Ce match de revanche… il n'y avait qu'une possibilité pour que le Japon reprenne sa fierté : La génération miracle. Oh oui, elle comprit, s'il proposait ce match de revanche, c'était car il sera contre tous ces joueurs de talent, car ils auront peut-être une chance de gagner, quoi que mince.

Elle entendit d'une oreille que Nash accepta, rabâchant encore deux, trois insultes en plus. La jeune femme tourna sa tête vers les vestiaires, commençant à marcher sans eux, comprenant que ce match serait ses retrouvailles. Elle allait les revoir, elle allait rejouer avec eux, enfin elle allait faire taire tous ces regrets en elle.

Oh oui, ce match elle le jouera.

* * *

« Cette fille, elle m'a vraiment surpris. Il y a au moins une personne respectable dans cette équipe. » dit un blond aux autres, soupirant.

Ses deux amis hochèrent la tête en même temps, assez d'accord et rassuré aussi, de voir que l'un d'entre eux était plus ou moins respectable. Car, on pouvait le voir que chez eux, le respect ce n'était pas une notion bien comprise.

D'ailleurs, June se fit fortement réprimander pour ce qu'elle avait dit, Nash l'ayant pris comme une humiliation. C'est alors que le sujet retomba encore une fois, tous assis sur des canapés dans un bar. La blanche, installée à côté de Silver, soupira en entendant Gold recommencer sa scène.

« Shanks, vraiment, tu m'as déçu sur le terrain. »

« Mais ta gueule, Nash. J'ai le droit de dire ce que je pense. » répondit-elle, frustrée que cela retombe sur le tapis.

« C'est vrai June, t'aurais dû au moins rien dire… » argumenta Allen.

Elle se redressa du sofa blanc/mauve, observant l'adolescent noir qui avait parlé en face d'elle avec un air désespéré. La jeune femme, sentant que ça allait s'éterniser une nouvelle fois, se leva.

« J'vais pisser. »

La blanche quitta la genre de pièce, tournant à droite et contourna le mur. Subitement, elle s'arrêta en entendant une voix. D'où elle était, la jeune femme pouvait tout entendre. June s'adossa simplement au mur de droite, quelque peu transparent mais moins que ceux face aux canapés et qui encadraient la sortie de la petite salle. Elle put donc bien entendre ce qu'il se passait de l'autre côté. La première voix fut son manager, mais elle reconnut bien vite celle de Kuroko. Cela ne l'étonnait même pas, c'était tout à fait son genre de venir défendre les « singes » en quelque sorte. Elle savait très bien pourquoi il venait là, étant téméraire, mais la blanche était inquiète pour lui. D'ailleurs, entendre sa voix une nouvelle fois la déstabilisa quelque peu, la rendant presque anxieuse. La joueuse écouta bien la conversation, puis lorsqu'elle entendit un bruit sourd et ce qui s'apparentait à un gémissement de douleur, sa mâchoire se serra. Elle hésita même à intervenir. Alors que la blanche réfléchissait à ce qu'elle allait faire, entendant les paroles de Nash et sentant qu'il allait continuer son petit jeu, d'autres bruits de pas se firent entendre. Encore une fois, June entendit des bruits signifiant de l'agitation. Elle reconnut ensuite la voix d'Aomine, un peu plus grave que dans ses souvenirs, une grimace commençant à lui déformer le visage sous le stress. Alors que Silver continuait de les provoquer, faisant grogner la blanche, une autre voix la fit frissonner. Elle posa une main sur sa bouche, retenant les possibles sons pouvant sortir de sa bouche. Jamais la jeune femme aurait pu croire que réentendre sa voix lui ferait autant d'effet.

En entendant le reste de la conversation déroulée, June s'empêcha de bouger ou même de respirer. Elle serra les poings en entendant les remarques blessantes de Jason, voulant lui sauter à la gorge. Pour finir, Akashi leur répondit en anglais, leur faisant bien comprendre de se taire et qu'ils allaient mordre la poussière. June ne put que se mordre les lèvres, se frappant mentalement pour avoir pensé que l'accent anglais du rouge était sexy, surtout lorsqu'il était énervé.

Elle secoua la tête, marchant silencieusement vers le couloir où les autres s'en allaient. La jeune femme s'arrêta net avant le tournant, écoutant la génération miracle partir.

« Hey, Akashi… »

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Aomine? »

June fronça les sourcils, surprise. Avait-elle bien entendu « Aomine »? et non, « Daiki »? Depuis quand Akashi appelait les autres par leurs noms de famille? Elle resta attentive tout de même, voyant que la discussion continuait.

« T'as vu, la fille n'était pas avec eux. »

« Je sais, j'ai remarqué… »

Ils s'en allèrent sur ces mots, laissant la jeune femme le regard vers le bas, les jambes molles. Oui, elle avait peur, mais surtout… Tout de suite, elle allait faire la morale à ces cons. La blanche entra rapidement dans la pièce, voyant ses coéquipiers rire.

« T'étais où June? T'as manqué nos adversaires de demain! »

« _**Ne les tue pas, Junnie.**_ »

Plus loin, deux têtes colorées s'arrêtèrent quelques secondes, ayant entendu. La jeune femme ria, les regardant en faisant de gros yeux, comme si elle allait tous les tuer.

« J'ai surtout manqué votre putain d'irrespect et votre puanteur qui d'ailleurs, se sent même jusqu'au toilette. Vous êtes vraiment les pires connards! » cria-t-elle, en anglais encore une fois. Son accent permettait un minimum de camoufler l'intonation de sa voix.

Le rouge regarda le bleu à ses côtés, se disant silencieusement quelque chose. Le plus grand regardait droit devant lui, pensif, alors que le plus petit soupira. L'as fini par sortir, suivi de l'empereur qui commençait à avoir des doutes, ou simplement s'inquiéter.

Demain, ce ne sera pas qu'un match ordinaire, il le sentait.

* * *

 **Voilà, encore un chapitre de fait!**

 **Bon, les retrouvailles seront au prochain chapitre! Je sais, je sais, c'est long… Mais je ne veux pas skip des scènes, puisque je les trouve importantes et nécessaires!**

 **Laissez-moi une petite review pour me dire ce que vous en pensez!**

 **A+++**


	11. Chapitre 10: Et bien, me revoilà

**Voila le chapitre 10 un peu en retard! Il m'a prit beaucoup de temps à écrire celui-là et j'espère qu'il vous plaira!**

 **Je ne vais malheureusement pas pouvoir écrire cette semaine à cause de mes examens, mais je vais m'y atteler la semaine prochaine! Je vous préviens donc que le prochain chapitre aura une semaine de plus d'attente... Merci de me suivre et bonne lecture!**

* * *

Qu'avait-elle pu penser, qu'avait-elle pu espérer… Mike l'avait prévenu, il avait essayé de l'en empêcher pour justement qu'elle évite de subir ça. Il avait tenté de lui faire comprendre, mais borné comme elle était, elle n'avait pas écouté.

Elle aurait peut-être dû.

Mais ce qu'elle avait reçu l'inquiétait bien trop pour l'ignorer.

* * *

Le stade était rempli, sûrement par tous les joueurs humiliés qui voulaient assister à leur revanche sur Jabberwock. Les jeux de lumières créaient une ambiance, alors que les joueurs aux couleurs noir et vert s'avancèrent sur le terrain pour rejoindre leurs places. June avait encore mis son bandeau, elle l'enlèverait seulement lorsqu'elle arrivera sur le terrain, donc à la troisième période. Nash et elle s'était entendue pour qu'elle n'arrive seulement qu'au troisième quart temps. Même si le blond avait essayé de débattre, June avait été très convaincante. C'est d'ailleurs à cause de ce genre de comportement que Nash commençait à se demander qu'est-ce qu'elle cachait.

Concentrée sur son environnement, la blanche commença à ressentir les présences de l'autre équipe. Ça faisait bizarre de sentir qu'ils étaient tous là, mais sans les voir… sans pouvoir les regarder. Elle ne les avait pas réellement revus depuis, juste entendu. Encore une fois, la jeune femme ne les voyait pas, même s'ils étaient juste à côté d'elle. June entendit ce qu'il se disait autour d'elle, dont son équipe, le présentateur qui présentait les équipes et pourquoi ils étaient là… Tout résonnait dans son crâne, le stress lui montant au cerveau. Assise sur sa chaise, elle remua sa tête pour évacuer son anxiété, faisant voler ses cheveux blancs attachés en une queue de cheval. Elle avait hâte depuis hier soir, mais une fois ici, elle ne voulait que fuir et renoncer, sa peur lui rongeant l'intérieur au point de lui donner des nausées.

Ses oreilles n'entendaient que les cris de toute la foule, sa tête pendant à l'arrière, alors qu'elle soufflait pour pouvoir décompresser. Le blond la regarda, fronçant les sourcils. Un mal de crâne la fit grogner, alors que Silver riait de sa gueule comme d'habitude. Jamais elle n'aurait pu penser que cette situation l'aurait mise dans cet état.

 _Respire, June, respire._

« Shanks, tu fais partie du 5 de départ, grouille ton cul. » souffla Nash.

La jeune femme se leva d'un coup, regardant droit vers le blond sans vraiment le voir. Son visage se crispa, elle ne voulait pas, ils s'étaient entendus, alors pourquoi faisait-il ça? Il venait de faire partir le peu de concentration qu'elle essayait de cultiver depuis déjà quelques minutes.

« Tu seras Point Guard, contre le 4. » continua-t-il.

La blanche faillit s'écrouler au sol, se retenant de justesse en reculant d'un pas. Quoi? Impossible, Nash était le Point Guard, il l'était tout le temps. Elle, sa position, c'était Power Forward ou Small Forward, ça n'avait aucun sens. Nash souriait, même si elle ne le voyait pas réellement, elle le sentait. Il cachait quelque chose, il préparait une merde, c'était clair et net. Connaissant le blond, il cherchait à faire quelque chose, de pas forcément bien pour elle.

« Nash, tu fous quoi? Qu'est-ce que tu veux? » demanda-t-elle, anxieuse.

« Pourquoi je préparerais quelque chose? C'est pas moi qui a défendu les singes. » répondit-il, sarcastiquement.

La jeune femme fut prise d'une autre vague de nausée, se retenant en soufflant quelques coups. Il sous-estimait tellement l'adversaire, qu'il sacrifiait son poste pour la faire chier. Elle fit comme si de rien n'était, crachant sa peur sur le parquet. June n'enlèvera pas son bandeau de suite, mais elle allait jouer, contre son capitaine. Cette pensée la fit frissonner, alors qu'elle sautait sur place pour décompresser. La jeune femme s'étira la nuque et les épaules, lançant la serviette qu'elle portait sur une chaise plus loin. Ils rejoignirent Vorpal Sword sur le terrain, la blanche se positionnant devant le numéro 4, à la place où Nash aurait dû se tenir. Le présentateur annonça les équipes, alors que June sentait très, très bien, le regard du rouge lui transpercé tout le corps. Encore une fois, elle luta en interne pour ne pas craquer ou juste s'écrouler au sol sous cette pression qui la fit rager intérieurement.

« _Pluton, situation? »_

« _**Il te regarde, avec un regard très particulier, mais surtout ses deux yeux sont rouges**_. »

June haussa un sourcil, ils n'étaient pas hétérochromes avant? Pluton lui affirma que oui, ce qu'elle savait pertinemment. La jeune femme tenta de ne pas en tenir compte en ce moment, sinon elle perdrait sa concentration, qu'était déjà au plus bas. Jason lui donna un coup de coude, signifiant qu'il fallait se placer, alors qu'il provoqua l'autre équipe comme toujours. La blanche alla se positionner un peu plus loin derrière Silver qui allait sauter pour prendre la balle. Quelque chose lui disait que Murasakibara allait l'attraper avant lui, ce qui la fit pouffer. Elle soupira, se concentrant alors que le ballon s'élança dans les airs, évidemment, le mauve fut celui qui la toucha. Lorsqu'Akashi récupéra la balle, June se positionna en défense, celui-ci s'approchant d'elle en dribblant d'une manière qui l'étonna. N'avait-il pas pris du muscle, aussi? June se frappa mentalement pour arrêter de penser à des choses inutiles durant le match, Nash la surveillant de loin. Une fois le rouge à sa hauteur, elle défendit du mieux qu'elle put, suivant ses mouvements assez rapidement. Il lança le ballon dans les airs, Aomine en profita pour s'en emparer et faire un dunk assez puissant. June soupira, ne pouvant s'empêcher de sourire face à ce panier. Dent pour dent, œil pour œil, ils allaient tout faire pour se venger de l'humiliation que l'équipe américaine leur avait donnée. Encore une fois, Pluton recommença à l'avertir. Selon lui, Akashi devait se douter de quelque chose vu comment il ne la lâchait pas des yeux. La jeune femme hocha brièvement la tête, attrapant le ballon pour la contre-attaque. Heureusement, la joueuse avait déjà joué en tant que Point Guard, connaissant un peu les bases. Elle annonça les positions et le jeu de quelques mouvements de doigts, fonçant droit vers le numéro 4 des Vorpal Sword. Sauf qu'évidemment, elle ne se tenait jamais au jeu énoncé et préférait faire selon son intuition. Arrivée devant son ancien capitaine, celui-ci se positionna en défense, les bras en avant et légèrement courbé pour l'arrêter. La blanche commença à dribbler de plus en plus vite, sachant bel et bien qu'Akashi était plus technique que street, alors elle allait jouer avec. Mais alors qu'elle commençait à bouger et à le passer avec quelques feintes, celui-ci suiva parfaitement, la surprenant sur le coup. Il lui vola le ballon, se dirigeant vers le panier alors qu'elle se retournait, complètement choquée. Gold la regarda en disant « mais reprends toi! », alors que la jeune femme ne comprenait pas ce qu'il venait de se passer. Depuis quand le rouge savait jouer comme ça, avait-il joué au street basket entre temps?

Sortant de sa torpeur, la jeune femme courra en défense, étant bien décidé à ne pas laisser ça passer. June s'arrêta directement devant le rouge qui fit une passe immédiatement, Silver bloqua Aomine qui comptait marquer et se dirigea vers le panier. Serein, il lança simplement la balle dans les airs pour marquer, mais Kise sauta et dévia la balle de deux doigts, la faisant aller plus loin, ce qui donna l'opportunité à la génération miracle de marqué une nouvelle fois.

June râla, le blond commençant à se demander s'il n'allait pas renvoyer la numéro 1 sur le banc. Contre ce genre de singes, ses yeux seraient utiles. La jeune femme s'énerva contre elle-même, se donnant des claques mentales pour se réveiller. Ce stress de les revoir la faisait mal jouer plus qu'autre chose. Sa raison lui revenant, elle courut directement vers Akashi qui n'eut même pas le temps d'énoncer le jeu ou quoi que ce soit d'autre. Sa vitesse avait augmenté d'un cran, alors qu'elle vola le ballon des mains du rouge sans qu'il ne puisse réagir. Toujours avec cette même vitesse, la blanche sauta nettement plus haut dans les airs, faisant écarquiller les yeux aux joueurs sur le terrain. Elle fit entrer le ballon dans l'arceau avec un dunk, mais calcula très mal sa retombée. N'ayant pas réellement remarqué à quelle hauteur elle avait sauté, elle faillit bien se manger le sol, mais se rattrapa de justesse sur l'arceau. June retomba au sol en soufflant, ayant eu réellement peur de ce mauvais calcul qui aurait pu lui fracasser le crâne. Silver s'approcha, venant lui donner une tape sur son épaule alors que les chevilles de la blanche tremblaient sous le saut qu'elle venait de faire. Ses membres n'étaient pas habitués, tout comme ses muscles ou même elle-même.

Le blond força un changement, la faisant sortir pour qu'elle se repose. Cela ne la fit pas réellement râler, étant donné sa situation et son envie de rester cacher pendant un long, très long moment.

Aomine s'approcha de Kise, lui chuchotant quelque chose à l'oreille. Celui-ci releva les yeux, se dirigeant vers Akashi en trottinant. Le rouge le regarda en fronçant les sourcils, le numéro 7 blond lui expliquant quelque chose avec de grands gestes. Le capitaine se mit à sourire, hochant la tête alors que June s'assit, fronçant elle aussi les sourcils. Elle sentait que quelque chose se tramait, mais elle ne savait pas quoi.

Sur sa chaise, la blanche pouvait s'imaginer le match avec ce qu'elle ressentait, mais elle ne les voyait pas. Cela la fit bouillir, sa curiosité et son envie de voir le match en détail ne fit qu'augmenter à chaque seconde. Le bruit des paniers, des chaussures qui grinçaient sur le parquet… elle ne put s'en empêcher plus longtemps. De deux doigts, la jeune femme baissa le bandeau, mais seulement du côté gauche, dévoilant son œil rouge. Un des joueurs remplaçants sur le côté ria, la regardant étrangement.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais, Shanks? »

La jeune femme tourna sa tête vers le joueur, fronçant les sourcils.

« Je regarde le match, ça ne se voit pas? » répondit-elle sèchement.

Le remplaçant se tut, voyant bien de quelle humeur elle était. June se reconcentra sur le match, observant les mouvements de ses anciens coéquipiers. Ils étaient plus rapides, plus habiles et ils avaient l'air de tous se comprendre sur le terrain. Cependant, Nash commença son petit manège, il cherchait à savoir quelque chose vu son jeu contre Akashi. Celui-ci le suivait assez facilement, alors que June remarqua soudainement qu'en effet, le rouge n'avait plus de yeux hétérochromes et qu'il avait même grandi. D'ailleurs, elle remarquait aussi qu'ils avaient tous plus ou moins changés, ils ont vieilli, ça se voyait. Le capitaine avait pris du muscle, Kise semblait s'être coupé les cheveux, Midorima avait une coupe de cul et Atsushi avait des cheveux encore plus longs. Kuroko, lui, semblait plus ou moins inchangé, peut-être un peu plus musclé et plus grand, comme tout le monde en soit. June soupira en observant le jeu se déroulant devant elle, le vert faisant un trois points de l'autre bout du terrain, Akashi faisant une passe extrêmement rapide que Daiki attrapa sans mal, le mauve qui bloquait un énième panier… Ouais, décidément, cette équipe avait grandi.

Par contre, elle voyait aussi que Jabberwock s'énervait, les ayant fortement sous-estimés. Ils allaient probablement bientôt sortir la bête.

Alors qu'elle restait concentrée sur le terrain, la première période se finissant dans quelques secondes à peine, son œil croisa ceux du blond sur le terrain. La blanche paniqua intérieurement, alors que Kise replongea dans la partie. Entendant la sonnerie de la fin du premier quart temps, June replaça son bandeau sur ses yeux rapidement. Elle espérait que sa vue s'était trompée et que le blond n'avait rien vu. La jeune femme croisa ses doigts sur ses genoux, la tête un peu baissée alors que ses coéquipiers venaient prendre de l'eau. Vraiment, cette situation ne l'enchantait pas… Elle faisait des efforts monstres pour rester caché, alors qu'ils savaient probablement déjà tous, ou du moins s'en doutait. Et puis, June allait aussi enlever ce foutu bandeau bientôt… même si elle ne sentait pas capable immédiatement…

Plus loin, du côté des Vorpal Sword, le blond s'assit à côté de son capitaine. Il soupira en s'étirant vers l'arrière comme si de rien était.

« Akashi, son œil gauche est rouge. »

L'adolescent visé tourna son regard vers le joueur qui venait de lui parler, le visage sérieux. Il posa silencieusement une question que Ryouta comprit.

« Je n'ai pas vu le droit, elle avait baissé son bandeau seulement du côté gauche. »

Le coach regarda ses deux joueurs parler discrètement, ce qui le fit froncer les sourcils.

« Les gars! Concentrez-vous. »

Les deux joueurs hochèrent la tête en même temps, Akashi réfléchissant maintenant à comment il allait mettre son plan à exécution. Mais pour cela, il fallait déjà qu'elle revienne sur le terrain, et pas comme Point Guard, sinon il ne pourrait jamais faire ce qu'il avait à faire. Alors que la deuxième période allait démarrer, le capitaine osa jeter un coup d'œil à la blanche plus loin. Celle-ci était affalée contre le dossier de sa chaise, donnant des coups de pieds plus ou moins violents à Jason Silver qui lui criait dessus. Il soupira, ne sachant pas réellement s'il voulait que ça soit vrai ou non.

Le deuxième quart temps commençait déjà, la blanche resta assise, attendant que ça redémarre pour enlever son bandeau de sur ses yeux. Elle entendit la sonnerie, baissant au même moment ce qui lui cachait l'œil gauche. Un seul œil pouvait voir tout le match, cela était parfait. À peine recommencé, Silver osa un 1 vs 1 avec Aomine. Cependant, June sentit bel et bien la tension s'en échapper. Jason allait passer à la vitesse supérieure ce coup-ci. Il passa le bleu en quelques secondes, s'élançant vers le panier pour dunker comme à son habitude. La balle entra, même si Murasakibara avait essayé de le contrer. June soupira en s'écroulant dans sa chaise, molle. Là, les Vorpal Sword allait manger la poussière. Évidemment, ils semblèrent tous surpris de voir Atsushi au sol, ayant été simplement balayé. Mais bon, Silver restait Silver, ce mec n'était clairement pas humain. Après les avoir provoqués une énième fois, malgré le jeu rapide de Kise et d'Akashi, le rouge se fit contrer lors d'un de ses tirs. La joueuse se mit à taper du pieds nerveusement, assez choqué que son capitaine s'est fait bloquer si facilement. D'ailleurs, elle n'était sûrement pas la seule sous le choc. Jason reprit simplement la balle, dribblant à une vitesse pas possible, puis acheva tout le monde avec un saut à partir de la ligne des trois points.

« Both hands, Windmill Dunk! » s'écria un joueur.

June ne fit que soupirer en grognant, un peu désespérée par la suite des évènements. Si Silver s'y mettait à ce point, il allait devenir intraitable. Puis, cela continuait, il bloquait chaque joueur, passait chaque joueur, marquait au-dessus de chaque joueur… Alors que la blanche commençait à réellement se demander si le match n'était pas gagné d'avance, la team Vorpal Sword demanda un timeout. À vrai dire, June était si concentrée dans ce qui se passait, qu'elle ne prit même pas la peine de remettre le bandeau sur son œil gauche, ayant oublié. Nash s'approcha d'elle, rieur.

« Enfin, tu te permets de constater qu'on écrase ces singes. »

Elle haussa simplement les épaules en réponse, peu intéressée. La jeune femme remarqua que de l'autre côté, ça criait un peu. Elle vit le mauve debout qui râlait, puis le rouge venir lui dire quelque chose pour le calmer. Cela semblait faire son effet, car le match reprenait. D'ailleurs, Akashi et Midorima resta sur le banc, se faisant remplacer par Kuroko. La joueuse portant le numéro 1 regarda la scène, dont ses coéquipiers qui se moquait du plus petit du terrain.

 _Vous allez voir bande de crétins, il va vous démolir mon Tetsu._

Par inadvertance, elle croisa le regard du rouge assit sur une des chaises. Il la regardait du coin de l'œil, les bras croisés. La blanche se crispa, retenant sa respiration en se reconcentrant sur le match devant ses yeux. Après deux, trois grandes respirations, June se calma et tenta de seulement voir le terrain, seulement le terrain… Elle écarquilla les yeux en voyant Silver se faire contrer contre Kagami et Aomine. Se redressant quelque peu, la partie redevenait intéressante pour elle, ne demandant que de voir ce monstre se faire botter le cul. Contre toute attente, Vorpal Sword reprenait la main grâce à une passe de Kuroko et d'une feinte de Kise vers Kagami qui marqua en un rien de temps. La jeune femme dirigea son regard vers Jason qui semblait enrager sur place, ce qui la fit sourire discrètement.

Oh que oui, ce match devenait intéressant.

Encore une fois, Silver se fit bloquer par deux joueurs, celui-ci se faisant voler la passe suite à son choix de ne pas faire de passe. Kuroko refit voler la balle comme il savait si bien le faire et Kise fit son premier dunk de ce 2e quart temps. June sourit en plaçant ses avant-bras sur ses cuisses, se penchant à l'avant pour avoir une meilleure vue d'ensemble. Elle ne se rendit même pas compte de suite que le temps était écoulé, annonçant la mi-temps. Ils retournèrent chacun de leur côté, Silver faisant presque exploser la chaise juste à côté d'elle. La blanche sursauta en se reculant sous la surprise de ce geste, regardant Jason avec un froncement de sourcil.

« Ces putains de singes! Au troisième quart temps, ça ne sera pas aussi facile! » cria-t-il.

Nash vint s'assoir aux côtés de la seule fille de l'équipe, soupirant.

« Silver… »

Le susnommé tourna sa tête vers son capitaine en lâchant un « Quoi?! » agressif, mais se calma bien vite à la vue du blond. La blanche se retourna elle aussi vers lui, constatant que celui-ci avait un regard particulièrement dérangé et assez en colère. Cela n'effraya pas June, mais Jason oui.

« La ferme. » finit simplement celui-ci, alors que l'adolescent surhumain se calmait. « Ne t'inquiète pas, ils ne pourront pas maintenir ce rythme. Nous avons juste besoin de briser leur défense. Je vais les punir. »

L'équipe resta silencieuse, alors que les joueurs de Vorpal Sword les regardèrent. Il en fallait de la force pour calmer Silver avec de simples mots, ce qui faisait de Nash quelqu'un de peut-être encore plus effrayant. June qui se remit à taper du pieds, releva la tête vers Jason.

« T'es nul t'façon. » pouffa-t-elle.

Le blond la regarda en lui signifiant clairement de se la fermer, alors que le numéro 8 s'énerva mais d'une autre manière. Lorsque la blanche le taquinait, c'était différent. Il l'attrapa donc par le crâne, la secouant alors que celle-ci s'agrippa à ses poignets en riant comme une idiote.

Alors que le temps de reprendre le match venait, le blond regarda June une seconde. Celle-ci leva la tête vers lui en haussant les sourcils.

« Tu me fais entrer quand tu veux, Nash. » dit-elle simplement.

Il hocha la tête, retournant sur le terrain en se demandant quand le moment sera le bon pour la faire entrer. Pour l'instant, il se devait de se concentrer sur la suite. June continua d'observer le match de son seul œil, voyant que Nash se réveillait enfin et avait cessé de sous-estimer l'adversaire. Il devenait plus rapide, et même si les rouge et blanc arrivaient à reprendre la balle, ils se la firent bien vite reprendre par Silver qui fonçait droit vers le panier. Le mauve tenta encore une fois de bloquer, mais se fit complètement écraser par le numéro 8, le faisant même tomber au sol sous la puissance de son saut. Un temps mort fut demandé par l'arbitre, June voyant qu'Atsushi avait été blessé dans l'action. Nash en profita pour s'approcher d'elle, la faisant relever les yeux.

« Tu entres. »

« Maintenant? Mais pourquoi? »

Le blond lui lança un regard digne d'un « ferme la et écoute ». Elle se leva alors en soupirant, replaçant correctement son bandeau sur ses yeux. Le mauve retourna au jeu, la blanche prenant la place de Nick, le numéro 6. Akashi observa la scène sur le côté du terrain, commençant à réfléchir sur ce qu'il allait faire. Ils continuèrent à jouer comme ça un moment, June marquant quelques paniers de temps en temps, mais surtout à l'extérieur, laissant l'intérieur à Jason et Nash. Vu sa polyvalence, ils pouvaient la mettre n'importe où. L'écart de point commencer à réellement se creuser, mais le match fut stoppé pour un changement chez les blancs. Akashi entra sur le terrain, prenant la place de Kuroko. Le rouge la toisait, elle pouvait le sentir sur tout son corps. Il parla à son équipe quelque secondes, puis un nouveau jeu prit forme. La blanche fut défendue par Kagami, alors que Kise et Aomine s'alliaient pour maitriser Silver. Elle remarqua aussi qu'Akashi se concentrait sur Nash. La partie reprit, alors que le duo activa leur botte secrète. Devant son adversaire, June siffla face à l'entrée dans la zone d'Aomine et le Perfect copy du blond. Elle ne les connaissait pas comme ça, pour le coup. D'ailleurs, elle fut tout aussi surprise en voyant qu'ils arrivaient parfaitement à contrer Jason, les deux étant parfaitement synchro. Le combat semblait continuer, alors que Jason s'énervait. Il tenta de les passer, se faisant bloquer par Aomine, Kise en profitant pour lui dégager la balle des mains. Le blond ressemblait exactement au bleu, il copiait son style de jeu complet. Akashi récupéra la balle, observant les possibilités face à lui. Il s'apprêtait à passer à Atsushi, mais Nash bloqua la passe en se plaçant devant lui, poussant le rouge à lancer le ballon au numéro 7 blond. Celui-ci sembla copier la façon de jouer de son capitaine, faisant un ankle break à Zack qui s'écrasa au sol. Après une passe à Aomine, celui-ci fit un de ses traditionnels lancer sans aucun sens face au contre de Silver. La balle entra sans difficulté, laissant Jabberwock sous le choc.

June souffla, se tapant les cuisses trois fois en prenant une bonne respiration. Son capitaine vint la voir, lui donnant une pichenette sur le front qu'elle comprit très bien. Il voulait qu'elle enlève son bandeau, mais là, de suite, elle ne se sentait pas réellement prête. Cela renverserait le cours du jeu complètement. Ce genre de jeu-là, que Kise et Aomine faisaient ensembles, ça lui rappelait tellement de choses de Teiko.

Elle revint à elle en voyant Nash se positionner devant le rouge. Devant elle, Kagami observait le blond, n'étant plus concentré sur elle depuis déjà un moment. Elle s'était faite discrète, mais pas pour longtemps. La jeune femme attrapa la passe presque invisible de son capitaine, Akashi n'ayant absolument rien vu. June passa Kagami assez facilement en un cross over rapide, elle s'élança vers le panier, sautant hors du terrain alors que son adversaire avait sauté avant. Ne s'attendant pas à ça, Kagami avait juste sauté comme dans un contre normal, n'étant même pas proche d'elle. La blanche lança le ballon vers le haut derrière le panier, celui-ci faisant un courbe pour retomber direct dans l'arceau. Ses pieds se posèrent sur le sol, qu'elle était déjà repartie en défense.

 _Et oui, Silver et Nash ne sont pas les seuls sur le terrain…_

Le rouge grinça presque des dents, se préparant à contre-attaquer.

« N'oubliez pas les autres! Silver et Nash ne sont pas les seuls sur le terrain! » cria le capitaine des Vorpal Sword.

June sourit, reconnaissant bien là le rouge, un capitaine hors pair. Peu après, Allen avait renchéri avec un Barrier Jumper, puis Zack avec un trois points. Réellement, ils se concentraient tellement sur les deux as, qu'ils baissaient leur garde. Murasakibara ne suffisait pas à contrer deux bons joueurs en même temps.

Plus loin, June sentit Silver énervé. Elle constata par la suite que Kise le défendait seul, Aomine étant revenu prendre la défense d'un des joueurs que le mauve marquait. La blanche sourit, posant ses mains sur ses hanches en baissant la tête.

 _Ils ont compris…_

La jeune femme haussa les épaules, observant le terrain et la suite des choses. Marquant Kagami, elle ne put s'empêcher d'ouvrir la bouche en voyant les mouvements du blond face à Jason. Surtout lorsqu'il le contra une nouvelle fois. Le grand rouge riait derrière elle, voyant que le blond semblait prendre le dessus. Puis, sur le terrain, alors que June suivait le rythme, pensant que Silver allait arrêter Kise… Celui-ci, contre tout attente, réussit à dunker sur le joueur numéro 8. Il venait de réussir un 1 vs 1 avec Jason, le joueur digne d'une armoire à glace. Sous le choc, la blanche s'arrêta, jetant un coup d'œil aveugle vers Nash qui devait être tout aussi choqué. Lu numéro 7 des Vorpal Sword se redressa, le regard sérieux, des éclairs jaunes crépitant.

« Il est rentré dans la zone… » laissa échapper June.

« Et oui, tu croyais quoi? » rit Kagami derrière elle.

Suite à cette entrée dans la zone, le suivre devenait extrêmement difficile. Il devait facilement être l'élément le plus fort sur le terrain à présent, mélangeant la Perfect Copy et la force d'être dans la zone. Même si Jabberwock essayait de suivre, Kise avait nettement le dessus… Sauf que cela ne pourrait absolument pas durer longtemps. Mais alors que le blond enchainait les paniers, Akashi semblait lui aussi manigancer quelque chose. Plus les secondes s'écoulaient, plus quelque chose changeait, June le sentait dans l'air, sur le terrain, partout. Le résonnement d'un ballon qui tombait sur le sol la fit se retourner, les sourcils froncés. Kise venait de s'écrouler, son corps tremblant quelque peu. La blanche soupira, pas étonné de voir que le corps du blond avait lâché après autant d'efforts physiques. Alors qu'Akashi supportait le numéro 7, l'accompagnant vers le banc, la seule fille du terrain sentit un frisson lui parcourir la colonne vertébrale. Elle s'approcha de Nash, soupirant.

« Quelque chose a changé, tu le sens? »

« Ouais… » répondit-il simplement.

June alla se repositionner sur le terrain, Midorima prenant la place du blond mort de fatigue. Elle souffla, frappant ses cuisses une fois, avant de voir l'entièreté du terrain. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent petit à petit, voyant tout, les visages, les corps, les positions, le ballon… Quelques mèches blanches lui tombèrent devant les yeux, elle ne voulut pas se retourner. La jeune femme resta la tête un peu baissée, le silence se faisant sur l'assemblée. On venait de lui retirer son bandeau, on venait de la mettre à jour. La personne se tenant derrière elle, venait tout juste de faire tout foirer.

« Lili? »

La joueuse numéro 1 leva les yeux vers Daiki, la regardant comme si elle était un fantôme. Ses sens lui revinrent, ses oreilles se remplissant de tous les sons, de toutes les anomalies. Elle entendit des voix, des chuchotements, des « elle ne te dit pas quelque chose, elle? ». June savait qui avait fait ça, car il n'y en avait qu'un qui pouvait se tenir derrière en ce moment, et c'était très probablement Akashi Seijuro. La sonnerie résonna dans tout le stade, la reprise du jeu étant annoncé suite au changement des blancs. Ne sachant pas quoi faire, elle décida d'opter pour ce qu'elle savait le mieux faire : jouer au basket.

 _Pluton._

L'étoile rouge se mit à scintiller tranquillement dans son œil droit, brillant de plus en plus fort. Elle regarda Nash, ignorant tous les yeux posés sur elle. C'était des yeux choqués, surpris, perdus, tout se mélangeait. Le blond compris et alors que celle-ci commença sa course, attrapant la balle au passage, le monde se remit en marche. Ils comprirent un par un et tentèrent de continuer le jeu, sous le choc.

June avait peur, elle était frustrée, elle voulait tout massacrer. Ce silence de mort, ce putain d'Akashi qui venait de la faire découvrir, cette putain de haine montante. Ne voulant même pas réfléchir à quoi que ce soit, elle décida de se défouler en jouant agressif. Le mauve courrait presque en boitant, jetant un regard perdu vers l'as, qui lui répondit par ce même genre de regard, mélancolique et complètement déboussolé. En un rien de temps, June sauta sans même s'en rendre compte, effectuant un dunk plus puissant qu'elle aurait pensé. Le bruit de l'arceau qui eut du mal à supporter le choc résonna une nouvelle fois dans le stage presque silencieux avec ce qu'il venait de se passer. Par contre, le rouge souriait, assez fier de son effet.

Ils s'arrêtèrent tous sous la vue de l'arceau légèrement courbé après ce dunk. June soupira, dos à tous les joueurs, la mâchoire crispée et le corps tendu. Elle rouvrit ses yeux précédemment fermés pour se calmer. La joueuse se retourna, dévoilant son visage au complet, ses yeux bel et bien dévoilés, mais aussi des éclairs rouges et noirs qui crépitaient.

« Et merde… » murmura Allen.

Kagami à ses côtés regarda le joueur avec un sourcils haussé, ne comprenant pas pourquoi il venait de jurer, alors qu'une de leur joueuse venait de faire un tel panier.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? »

Allen le regarda, souriant presque sous la pitié qu'il ressentait présentement.

« Elle est énervée… Du coup, elle est entrée dans la zone. Bonne chance. »

Kagami ne comprenant pas, essayant de se replonger dans le jeu, suivit des autres joueurs de son équipe. Akashi reprit les reines, son œil hétérochrome étant revenu, ce que June vit de suite. Elle se mit à sourire bizarrement, les yeux écarquillés, en prenant une position plus penchée qu'habituellement, ses mains touchant presque le sol. Le rouge passa à Kagami qui passait devant elle pour l'attraper. Il s'en alla vers le panier, alors qu'il n'avait plus rien dans les mains. La blanche était déjà presque sous le panier, le mauve se plaçant devant elle. June écarquilla les yeux, son étoile se mettant à briller.

« Assis. »

Atsushi se retrouva assis au sol sans même qu'il puisse comprendre, la jeune femme ayant fait un lay-up pour marquer. Nash sourit, voyant qu'elle était entrée dans sa transe un peu spéciale.

 _Plus fort, Pluton._

 _ **June…**_

 _Plus fort! Donnes m'en plus._

Encore une fois avec le ballon dans les mains, June courut à une vitesse presque surhumaine vers le panier, Aomine essayant de la rattraper, accompagné de Midorima. Murasakibara se dressa une nouvelle fois devant elle, les dents serrés, décidé à la bloqué. Cependant, il n'avait pas prévu que June sauterait de la ligne de trois points comme Silver plus tôt dans le match. Elle prit le ballon de deux mains, exécutant comme son coéquipier plus tôt, un Windwill dunk. Retombant sur ses pieds après s'être légèrement balancée, elle soupira. Ses chevilles tremblaient légèrement, mais elle ne s'en préoccupait pas, du moins plus maintenant.

 _ **June, ton corps va lâcher.**_

 _Il ne lâchera pas._

« Il ne lâchera jamais. » avait-elle dit, le regard vibrant, perdue dans sa psychose.

Entre temps, Silver commençait à se faire contrer par le mauve qui semblait avoir pris de l'assurance. Cela l'énervait et il commençait à être de plus en plus rentre dedans, June lui libérant le chemin pour couronner le tout. Alors que le ballon retourna dans les mains de la blanche, Akashi se plaça devant elle, l'observant droit dans les yeux.

« Ton œil est revenu… »

Il fronça les sourcils, se préparant à défendre contre elle. Un combat commença alors, le capitaine de la génération miracle, contre la morte de la génération des miracles. La tension fut telle, que tous les anciens équipiers de June eurent du mal à respirer, observant ce combat qui voulait dire bien plus qu'un 1 vs 1. La blanche enchaina les feintes, les dribbles de toutes sortes et tenta même un Ankle break. Akashi suivait, elle partait dans un sens, il y allait. Ses yeux voyaient tout, alors il la suivait comme s'il voyait là où elle allait à chaque fois. De loin, ça ressemblait presque à une danse tellement ils étaient synchros et rapides. Mais June, en venant à bout de cette danse qui n'en finissait pas, écarquilla une nouvelle fois les yeux.

« Assis. » ordonna-t-elle.

Alors qu'elle s'attendait à ce qu'il tombe, elle alla continuer son chemin. Cependant, le rouge se rattrapa d'une main, élançant l'autre vers la balle dans les airs sous la main de la joueuse numéro 1. Il la frappa, celle-ci faisant une sortie hors du terrain, la blanche baissant les yeux vers lui, choquée. Il se releva, un sourire aux lèvres. Chacun ici savait, jamais il n'avait perdu face à elle, et encore une fois, il sortit de ce combat vainqueur.

« Tu as un peu changé, Seijuro. »

Il la regarda en fronçant les sourcils, ses yeux étant toujours aussi sérieux et sévères, même si elle pouvait déceler quelque chose d'autre.

« Balle aux noirs! » cria l'arbitre, Nash se dirigeant vers la ligne noire.

Sans pouvoir réellement sans empêcher, ce qu'elle pourrait regretter plus tard, June posa sa main droite sur la nuque de son ancien capitaine, son pouce allant frôler le dessous de son œil gauche qui était redevenu de cette couleur jaune orange. Le rouge fut surpris de ce geste, mais n'eut pas de mouvement de recul pour autant.

« Peut-être même beaucoup. » Elle sourit légèrement, le regardant toujours dans les yeux. « Ne t'avais-je pas dit que le mois de Juin était beau? »

Il écarquilla les yeux, alors que la main sur son cou le quitta. La jeune femme était repartie, mais sentit cependant que ses jambes n'allaient plus beaucoup tenir, tout comme son corps en entier. Le rouge se reprit comme il put, se replongeant dans le jeu après son moment d'égarement.

Après quelques autres secondes où Akashi marqua avec Midorima, dans une passe assez spectaculaire, la blanche reprit le ballon, se dirigeant droit vers le panier. Elle ne réfléchissait pas, voulant juste marquer. Mais alors que ses forces s'épuisèrent, son saut fut bien moins haut que prévu. Silver s'était élancé au même moment, voulant contrer le mauve qui s'apprêtait à dégager le ballon de l'arceau. Cependant, alors que la balle entra directement, Murasakibara ou pas, Jason rencontra quelque chose de dur contre son dos, étant simplement le bras de sa coéquipière. Il se retourna brusquement dans son saut, frappant avec son coude le visage de June juste en dessous. La blanche se reçu aussi un coup de genou dans le ventre dans le même mouvement, la faisant s'étouffer sur le coup. Son saut à elle ayant été moins haut, Jason ayant voulu s'immiscer entre elle et le mauve, ils n'avaient pas prévu ça. Le coup avait été si fort, que June s'écroula au sol plus loin, roulant sur elle-même deux, trois fois avant de s'arrêter. Sur le ventre, elle posa son poing sur le parquet pour se redresser, son coude l'aidant. L'arbitre siffla, Akashi écarquillant les yeux en s'élançant vers elle, Kuroko faisant de même de sa chaise. Quelque chose brouilla sa vue, ce qu'elle imagina être du sang. Finalement, June réussit à se mettre assise, le rouge s'accroupissant à côté d'elle, le bleu faisant pareil de l'autre côté.

Jason resta choqué, voyant le front en sang de sa coéquipière, Nash s'approchant de lui avec des yeux meurtriers.

« Putain Silver… t'es vraiment un boulet! » cria June de là où elle était.

Elle tenta de se relever, mais fut bien vite étourdie. Alors qu'elle allait retombée, Akashi la retint fermement de ses bras, Kuroko venant en aide.

« Shanks, t'avais rien à faire dans mon chemin… » répondit-il simplement.

« Haannn?! Mais je rêve! »

En colère, la jeune femme tenta de se débattre de ceux qui la tenait. Le rouge fut plus sévère sur sa force, Aomine s'approchant en renfort si jamais. Le capitaine de Jabberwock soupira, jetant un regard à June.

« Arrêtez, vous deux… » murmura-t-il, observant le rouge la tenir fermement.

Il avait aussi vu tout à l'heure qu'elle l'avait touché… Puis quelqu'un l'avait appelé Lili. Alors ils la connaissaient, c'était pour ça qu'elle était si anxieuse pour ce match? C'était pour ça qu'elle les défendait et qu'elle était heureuse pour eux? Ils se connaissaient. Et au vu du rapprochement de tout à l'heure avec le numéro 4, ils se connaissaient même très bien.

Alors que l'étoile de son œil droit disparaissait, n'étant plus aussi dans la zone, June commençait à s'énerver. Jason la regardait toujours avec un air d'innocent, presque même hautain… supérieur.

« Tu t'es vu, Jason? Quel genre de coéquipiers de merde ferait ça à un membre de son équipe? » rugit-elle.

« Et bien, tu sembles rejoindre la communauté des singes, alors… Si tu es faible, ce n'est pas mon problème. » il haussa les épaules en riant.

« T'es sérieux? »

Elle rit elle aussi, son étoile redevenant brillant sous la colère. L'arbitre siffla une nouvelle fois comme avertissement, Akashi la tirant un peu plus loin.

« Vous n'avez rien de coéquipiers, je vous l'accorde. Vous disputez ne mènera à rien, cependant. » La voix rauque du rouge résonna dans l'oreille de la blanche.

Celle-ci le regarda en coin, la mâchoire serrée et une envie de tuer à la gorge. Soufflant pour se calmer, Silver lui tira la langue en rigolant. Sa rage revint aussi vite qu'un rayon de soleil, prise d'une force soudaine. Elle se dégagea du rouge et de Tetsuya, les surprenant tous les deux. June sauta sur Silver, le mettant à terre malgré la différence de force.

« Me force pas à te faire comprendre la réalité, Jason… » grogna-t-elle dans un murmure.

Aomine l'attrapa, la prenant dans ses bras pour l'écarter du joueur au sol, riant toujours. Nash aida le numéro 8 à se relever, lui envoyant encore une fois un regard clair, ce qu'il calme de suite Silver.

« Ça suffit Lili, on dirait une sauvage là! » grogna l'as à son tour.

La jeune femme se dégagea de son ami, ancien coéquipier, ou quelque chose dans le genre. Le rouge prit bien vite le dessus, lui plaçant par obligation le bras sur ses propres épaules pour la supporter. Les jambes de la jeune femme se mirent à trembler légèrement, alors que le rouge la soutenait. Il alla conduire June sur une chaise, mais su côté de son équipe, Kuroko l'ayant aidé. Akashi la fit s'assoir, celle-ci s'écrasant dans la chaise en tout beauté, le visage tiré sous la colère. Le rouge l'observait, le regard indescriptible. Il soupira, lui ébouriffant légèrement les cheveux avant de lui faire dos.

« Ne disparait pas, je pense que l'on doit tous te parler. » murmura-t-il, retournant sur le terrain pour finir ce match qui allait devenir difficile.

* * *

 **Alors voilà les fameuses retrouvailles! La suite va avoir du retard, mais est déjà toute prévue, ne vous inquiétez pas. J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu et a atteint vos espérances :')**

 **Laissez moi une review pour me dire ce que vous en avez penser, ça me ferait plaisir!**

 **A+++ Des bisoussss!**


	12. Update

Salut! Ce n'est pas un chapitre, mais juste une Update... Désolé!

Avec les devoirs qui comptent et mes exams d'intra qui arrivent, je suis débordée... Donc je voulais vous écrire une note. Je n'oublie pas l'histoire! Je dois seulement finir mes exams et mes travaux avant de pouvoir me reconcentrer à écrire... Donc on se revoit bientôt avec la suite!

Bonne journée!


End file.
